Der Pilot
by chrizzy0789
Summary: In einem Kampf gegen eine gewaltige Übermacht sind persönliche Bindungen hinderlich. Dessen ist sich Poe Dameron mehr als bewusst und für ihn ist dieser Kampf persönlich genug. Allein deswegen kann ihm der junge Sturmtruppler, der sein Leben gerettet hat, nur gefährlich werden.
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Sein X-Flügler reagierte auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung des Steuerknüppels. Mühelos führte das kleine, wendige Kampfschiff jedes Manöver aus und beinahe tat es Poe leid, dass die Trägheitsdämpfer ihn davor bewahrten die waghalsigen Drehungen wirklich intensiv zu spüren. Lachend schoss er aus der Felsspalte heraus und hörte bereits über das Comm, wie das Bodenpersonal stöhnte.

„Dameron, wir haben die Maschine gerade aufgerüstet, mach sie nicht sofort wieder kaputt."

„Ach, Gehrth", grinste er und sah auf dem Übersetzungsbildschirm welche Flüche Beebe-Ate ihm entgegen schleuderte, dabei hatte der Droide doch eigentlich größtes Vertrauen zu ihm. „Beebee-Ate ist auch nicht begeistert, ich will mich nur gebührend von unserer Basis verabschieden. Und ja, das Teil reagiert besser als jemals zuvor. Gute Arbeit."

Ein Seufzen seines Ingenieurs ließ ihn noch breiter grinsen. Er war aber dennoch gleichzeitig froh, dass die Kameras am Rumpf des Schiffes nur für Testflüge montiert wurden um das neue Equipment gut überwachen zu können. Ansonsten hätten sie ihm sein Schiff vermutlich schon längst abgenommen. Der Bith war manchmal doch noch zu ängstlich. „Komm runter, der Neue ist aufgewacht."

Poe lächelte in sich hinein. „Und was soll ich dabei tun?" Er lachte, schoss aber mit dem X-Flügler sofort in die obere Atmosphäre. Er hatte den Planeten umrundet und jetzt war es spätestens Zeit wirklich zurückzukehren. Die Maschine flog einwandfrei, auch nach den Strapazen des letzten Einsatzes auf der Starkiller Basis. Finn war wach. Also musste er wieder da sein. Sonst kannte der hier auf der Basis doch niemanden.

Poe landete den Kampfflieger und noch bevor er das Cockpit hatte öffnen können, sah er bereits in der Anzeige, dass Beebee-Ate sich ausgekoppelt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den orange-weißen, quirligen Droiden vor dem X-Flügler auf und ab rollen. „Ich komme, Kumpel!", rief Poe ihm zu, als er den Sicherheitsgurt gelöst hatte und das Cockpit nach oben geschossen war. Poe beeilte sich aufzustehen und kletterte die Leiter herunter, die beim Landen ausgefahren war und ihm als Tritt diente. Als er festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, tat es ihm beinahe ein wenig leid, aber Finn würde sicherlich einige Erklärungen einfordern und es wäre besser, wenn ihm die ein Bekannter überbrachte. Er hatte die Medics besonders darum gebeten, dass er dieser Bekannte sein sollte. Immerhin hatte er Finn mehr oder weniger in diese Situation gebracht. Poe nahm den Helm ab, reichte ihm einem Bodenassistenten und winkte Gehrth verschmitzt zu, als der auf ihn zukam. Wie immer fiel es Poe schwer das Minenspiel des Biths zu deuten, aber aus dem Tonfall, den der anschlug, hörte Poe genau, was der ihm sagen wollte.

„Damn... eron...", zischte Gehrth und Poe grinste breit, während Beebee-Ate ihm von hinten sanft in die Kniekehlen rollte um ihn zum Gehen zu motivieren.

„Ja, ich weiß. Super Arbeit. Ehrlich. Wird der neue Steuerknüppel in alle X-Flügler eingebaut?"

Gehrth schien schon jetzt besänftigt. Das ging ja schnell. Ein Lob, folgend auf ein waghalsiges Manöver glättete also die Wogen. Das musste er sich merken. „Sobald die geliefert werden, ganz sicher."

Poe nickte und legte Beebee-Ate eine Hand auf. „Ist ja gut,", beruhigte er den Droiden, der aufgeregt piepte. „Ich muss los. Wann wird der Flieger aufgeladen?" Er würde mit Finn im großen Transporter fliegen, während die Kampfflieger auf mehrere Frachter verteilt werden würden. Das sparte einiges an Treibstoff.

„In ein paar Stunden," antwortete Gherth und ließ den Blick prüfend über den schwarzen X-Flügler streifen.

„Okay... ich muss zu Finn", erklärte Poe und nachdem Beebee-Ate eine Runde piepend um ihn herum gerollt war, beeilte er sich zur Krankenstation zu kommen.

Poe musste sich beeilen um mit Beebee-Ate gleichauf bleiben zu können. „Beebee, was ist los mit dir?"

Der Droid schickte ihm ein paar laute, lang gezogene Pieplaute und Poe musste lachen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich nichts dafür kann, dass meine Beine nicht so lang sind." Der Droide war frech wie eh und je und Poe war froh ihm dieses Programm verpasst zu haben, das von Artoo-Deetos Persönlichkeitschip inspiriert war, nur noch eine Spur sarkastischer. Sie kamen bei der breiten Tür an, die zur Krankenstation führte und die Tür glitt auf, sobald Beebee davor stand. Poe folgte ihm und musste sich nicht nach Finn umsehen. Der ehemalige Sturmtruppler saß in standardisierter Ausrüstungskleidung auf dem einzigen noch belegten Bett. Die anderen mussten schon alle verlegt worden sein. Poe hob grüßend eine Hand, als die Heilerin an ihm vorbei ging und Beebee-Ate stürzte regelrecht auf Finn zu mit einer unübersichtlichen Salve aus Worten in seiner Binärsprache, die Finn sicherlich nicht verstand.

„Hey", grüßte Poe, als er lächelnd auf den jungen Mann zuging, den er in den letzten Tagen täglich aufgesucht hatte, auch wenn der es nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er fühlte sich seltsam verantwortlich für ihn. „Ausgeschlafen?"

Finn verzog das Gesicht. Das künstliche Koma in das er während er Heilungsphase versetzt worden war, hatte deutliche Spuren auf dem doch so ansehnlichen Gesicht hinterlassen, auch wenn er sich bemühte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Was will Beebee?", fragte Finn anstatt auf Poes flapsige Frage einzugehen.

Poe folgte Finns Blick zu dem runden Droiden, dessen Sensoren zwischen Poe und Finn hin und her glitten, bevor er wieder ein paar kurze Binärlaute ausstieß, die Poe zum Lachen brachten. „Er will wissen, wie es dir geht", grinste Poe und legte seinem Weggefährten eine Hand auf den spährischen Kopf, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er endlich ruhig sein sollte.

Finn runzelte die Stirn, schien Poes Antwort aber hinzunehmen. Der aufgeregte junge Mann, den Poe bei der Flucht vom Sternenzerstörer kennengelernt hatte, war mit einem Mal so viel ernster und Poe gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. „Ganz okay...", sagte Finn leise und setzte sich auf, dabei verzog er wieder das Gesicht. Die Wunde, die Ren ihm beigebracht hatte, war zwar offensichtlich verheilt, hatte aber dennoch Spuren hinterlassen. „Wo ist Rey?"

Wieder meldete Beebee-Ate sich zu Wort, bevor Poe auch nur Luft holen konnte. „Darf ich?" Poe zog einen Hocker heran und ließ sich darauf nieder, ließ dabei aber den Beebee nicht aus den Augen. „Er versteht dich sowieso nicht, also lass mich das machen." Der langezogene, deutlich tiefere Laut brachte Poe dazu die Augen zu verdrehen, dann sah er Finn an, der seinen Blick mit großen Augen erwiderte.

„Geht es ihr gut?"

Poe nickte. „Ja, sie und Chewbacca haben dich hierher gebracht." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wünschte sich eine Lehne herbei, damit das hier wenigstens etwas bequemer wurde. „Die Karte zu Skywalker ist komplett. Rey ist mit Chewbacca im _Falken_ zu ihm um ihn wieder zu holen, aber niemand weiß, wann sie wieder kommen." Er legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete Finn, der mit einem Mal erleichtert wirkte. „Ihr habt viel zusammen durchgemacht, he?" Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Poes Lippen aus. Er selbst hatte nicht mit Rey gesprochen, ehe sie aufgebrochen war, aber nach allem was er gehört hatte war sie offensichtlich eine ganz besondere Frau.

Finn hob die Schultern, nickte aber. „Als ich sie auf Jakku getroffen habe, wollte sie mich vermöbeln, weil Beebee ihr gesagt hat, ich hätte deine Jacke gestohlen."

Poe lachte, beugte sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. „Tut mir leid das zu hören", antwortete er. „Die ist übrigens ruiniert, habe ich gehört."

„Hm", machte Finn und warf einen Blick zu der schmalen Konsole auf deren unterem Regalboden ordentlich gefaltet die Kleidungsstücke lagen, die Finn getragen hatte, als er hierher gebracht worden war. „Schade um die Jacke."

Mit einem Grinsen sah Poe zu dem jungen Mann auf. Ihm verdankte er sein Leben wusste er, ebenso wie er wusste, dass auch der Widerstand Finn viel schuldete. Die Frage war nur, wie es ab hier weitergehen würde. „Stand dir gut", erklärte er und faltete die Hände. „Pass auf, der Widerstand wechselt die Basis, weil die Erste Ordnung jetzt sicher weiß wo wir sind und wir können nicht warten, bis sie sich genug erholt haben um uns anzugreifen."

Finn nickte bedächtig mit einem Blick, der Poe schon jetzt sagte, was sein Gegenüber dachte.

„Bleibst du bei uns?", fragte er, spürte die Antwort aber schon im Raum schweben. Trotzdem fuhr er fort. „Du warst eine riesige Hilfe, aber niemand wird erwarten, dass du hier bleibst, nur weil du von der Ersten Ordnung desertiert bist."

„Klar bleibe ich hier!" Finns Antwort überraschte Poe nicht. Ganz sicher nicht.

„Okay", sagte Poe und stand auf. „Wie sieht's aus? Kannst du laufen?"

Finn nickte, kam aber nur langsam auf die Füße. Jede Bewegung schien er zu spüren und Poe spürte einen leichten Stich. Dass Finn mit einem blauen Augen davongekommen war, war ihm mehr als klar, aber das hieß nicht, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Wie kommen wir von hier weg?"

Poe trat näher an Finn heran, damit der sich an ihm abstützen konnte, wenn es sein musste und nicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass Finns Nähe ihm würde gefährlich werden können und das galt es zu unterbinden. „Mit einem Truppentransport", erklärte Poe, als er die Kleidungsstücke aufnahm, die noch da lagen. Die Heilerin hob eine Hand, wie zum Gruß. Ein paar Droiden hatten bereits angefangen die ersten Betten abzubauen und aus dem Raum heraus zu schaffen.

„Lass den Kram hier...", bat Finn leise. „Oder lass ihn mich wegwerfen... ich will das Zeug nicht mehr sehen."

Poe hob eine Braue und machte Anstalten die Sachen in den bereitstehenden Müllbehälter fallen zu lassen, als Finn eine Hand hob. „Die Jacke nicht."

Mit einem kleinen Lachen drückte Poe Finn die Jacke vor die Brust, der zwar scharf die Luft einzog, das Kleidungsstück aus Leder aber festhielt. „Die stand dir auch ganz gut", grinste Poe. „Vielleicht kann man die ja doch noch retten."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Etwas wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube riss Poe aus dem tiefsten Traum. Prustend schlug er die Lider auf und seine Hand fuhr unter das flache Kopfkissen bevor er überhaupt bemerkte, dass dort kein Blaster war und dass es ohnehin nur Polly war, die mit den Vorderpfoten halb auf ihm stand. Mit einem vernehmbaren Stöhnen ließ er sich auf die Matratze zurückfallen und hob eine Hand um die Finger im dichten Fell des Tieres zu vergraben.

Der Körper neben ihm regte sich, offensichtlich von seinen plötzlichen Bewegungen aufgeschreckt. Sie war also noch da. Kein gutes Zeichen, wusste er. „Es ist mir immernoch ein Rätsel, warum General Organa dir erlaubt hat den Kerl zu behalten." Ihre melodische Stimme klang rau, noch immer belegt vom Schlaf.

Poe legte einen Arm in den Nacken und zog Polly näher an sich. „Ich bin ja nicht mehr Teil des Militärs der Republik", brummte er, ohne sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass Polly ein Weibchen war. Es konnte ihr doch wohl auch gleich sein, welche persönlichen Absprachen er mit General Organa getroffen hatte und er hörte ohnehin nicht gern, was er auch so wusste. Der Weltraum und das Leben beim Widerstand waren nicht zwangsläufig gut für ein wildes Tier. Polly hatte er vor einigen Monaten im Wald gefunden. Noch ein Jungtier war sie gewesen und nur wenige Augenblicke bevor Poe über sie gestolpert war, hatte irgend ein Raubtier ihre Mutter getötet. Poe hatte das kleine, schutzlose Tier nicht zurücklassen können und mittlerweile hatte er sich an das Tier mit dem schwarzen Fell, den bernsteinfarbenen Augen und den spitzen Ohren gewöhnt und er wollte sie auch nicht mehr missen. Trotz allem. Und dass die Frau neben ihm sich herausnahm ihn zurechtzuweisen machte ihn auf unbestimmte Art wütend.

Polly gähnte herzhaft und entblößte dabei die spitzen Zähne, dann schob sie sich über seine Brust, sodass sie darauf zu liegen kam. Die Wärme, die von dem Tier, dessen Spezies vollkommen unbekannt zu sein schien, ausging, war ihm um einiges angenehmer als die Nähe der Person, die ihr Knie sein Bein hinauf schob. So war es auch nicht abgemacht gewesen. Von Anfang an hatte er ihr gesagt, dass es ihm nicht darum ging am nächsten und an allen darauf folgenden Morgenden neben ihr aufzuwachen, als sie ihn am Abend zuvor in der Kantine angesprochen hatte.

„Poe?" Sein Name von ihren Lippen war ihm ein paar Stunden zuvor nicht unangenehm gewesen, alles andere als das. Jetzt ließ der einsilbige Laut seine Nackenhaare aufstehen. Trotz allem wollte er nicht unhöflich sein. Es war ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass er ihrer Nähe überdrüssig war. Mehr hätte er ihr auch niemals geben können. Der Krieg mit der Ersten Ordnung erlaubte es einfach nicht.

Er räusperte sich und sah sie an mit einem Blick, der so entschuldigend war, wie er ihn nur zustande bringen konnte. Ihre dunklen Augen weiteten für einen Moment. Sie verstand. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und richtete sich dann auf, offensichtlich mit einem Mal beschämt. Der Kloß, den er plötzlich in seiner Kehle spürte, drohte ihm die Luft abzuschnüren. Er hasste das. Hasste es, wenn jemand mehr von ihm erwartete, als er geben konnte. Vielleicht genau deswegen, weil er so selten etwas verweigerte. Aber das, was sie offensichtlich suchte, eine Beziehung nach dem, was sie in der letzten Nacht geteilt hatten... das stand einfach außer Frage. Und es brachte auch nichts ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Dass er nicht konnte, weil er sich darauf nicht konzentrieren konnte... die musste es doch auch selbst wissen. Er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über's Gesicht, während sie das Laken versuchte um sich zu ziehen. Immerhin war sie ein Stück von ihm weg gerutscht. Polly hatte den Kopf auf Poes Brust gebettet und betrachtete die Frau, die ihre Anwesenheit in der kleinen Kabine so offen infrage gestellt hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen warf Poe die Beine aus dem Bett um der jungen Frau Platz zu machen. Er genierte sich nicht vor ihr aufzustehen und in mit Polly auf dem Arm in Richtung des winzigen Bades zu gehen. Einer der wenigen Vorteile, die er gegenüber anderen Piloten hatte, weil er eben Commandeur der kleinen Flotte war, war eine etwas größere Kabine auf dem Frachter. „Ich lasse dir mal den Platz...", sagte er über die Schulter in einem Tonfall, der so freundlich klingen sollte wie nur möglich, dann ließ er die Tür hinter sich zu gleiten. Polly stellt er auf dem strahlend weißen Boden ab, damit sie an ihren kleinen Wassernapf und an ihre flache Box mit Sand darin kam, in der sie sofort ihr Geschäft erledigte. Poe setzte sich auf dem Schneidersitz auf den Boden und fuhr dem Tier über's weiche Fell, traute sich wenigstens für den Moment nicht selbst seine Notdurft zu verrichten, bis die Frau nicht aus der Kabine verschwunden war. Polly schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an seine große Hand und Poe wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er dieses Haustier tatsächlich nicht für immer behalten konnte. Bei dem Gedanken daran zog sich etwas in seiner Brust schmerzhaft zusammen und ihm blieb beinahe die Luft weg.

Endlich hörte er die Schritte in der Kabine, hörte wie die Tür zum Flur geöffnet wurde und sich dann wider schloss. Erleichtert atmete Poe aus, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die einfache Wand aus Kunststoff und sah auf Polly hinab. Sie richtete sich auf, sodass sie wieder auf zwei Beinen vor ihm stand und legte den Kopf schief, so als wolle sie erfragen, was er jetzt als nächstes vorhatte. „Wenn ich wüsste, wie spät es ist...", murmelte er und kam auf die Füße. Er betätigte den Knopf neben dem Spiegel und bemühte sich, sich nicht direkt in die Augen zu schauen, ehe der Statusreport des Schiffes sein Spiegelbild überdeckte. Das Schiff würde den Hyperraum in einer guten halben Stunde verlassen. Sie waren also so gut wie angekommen auf der neuen Basis.

„Dann kannst du auch wieder raus", er sah auf Polly hinab, die sich auf den Boden der Sanidusche gelegt hatte. Poe lachte, ließ den Statusreport vom Spiegel verschwinden und folgte deinem Haustier unter die Dusche. Von Anfang an war klar gewesen, dass Polly das warme Wasser, dass von oben herunter kam liebte und Poe hatte es ihr auch nicht absprechen wollen ihn zu begleiten. Erleichtert darüber, dass er Polly nicht noch weiter auf einem Schiff einsperren musste, schaltete er das Wasser ein. „Ich denke...", murmelte er und sah zu Polly hinab, die die Vorderpfoten ausstreckte und sich damit durch das spitze Gesichtchen fuhr, „dass ich dich bei meinem Vater abliefern sollte." Poe griff nach der Seife. Es tat ihm leid um Polly, aber das hier... das war kein Leben für ein Tier, war es doch schon schwer genug für die Kämpfer des Widerstands. Und ein Haustier... so gern er Polly auch hatte: er durfte nicht selbstsüchtig sein. „Ich muss ihn sowieso bei Gelegenheit besuchen." Er nahm es sich so oft vor. So unendlich oft und tat es dann doch so gut wie nie.

Als das Schiff den Hyperraum verlassen hatte, hatte Poe sich auf den Weg zum Hangar gemacht. Polly folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Zwar hatte er General Organa versprochen, dass das Tier nicht frei herumlaufen würde, sie jedoch in eine Transportbox zu stecken um sie auf die Planetenoberfläche zu befördern. Natürlich stand sie vor dem Transport, den auch er betreten wollte. Sie schien tief in ein Gespräch mit einem Techniker vertieft. Immerhin das. Poe schluckte schwer und wünschte sich sehnlichst im Boden verschwinden zu können. Sie hatte ihn allerdings schon gesehen, zog spöttisch eine Braue in die Höhe, als sie Polly sah, dann wandte sie sich ab und verschwand im Inneren des Schiffs.

Schnauben stemmte Poe die Hände in die Seiten, während der Techniker noch einmal um das Shuttle herum ging, wie um sicherzustellen, dass alles abflugbereit war. „Als wär das alles meine Schuld...", zischte Poe, mit einem Mal wirklich ungehalten um das Verhalten der jungen Frau. Warum gab es hier immer noch Personen, die der Ansicht waren diesen Krieg noch weiter verkomplizieren zu müssen?

„Was ist deine Schuld?"

Poes Kopf fuhr so plötzlich herum, dass er ein Knacken im Nacken spürte. Finn. Der junge Mann stand mit einem Mal neben ihm, die neue Kleidung etwas in Unordnung, aber ansonsten schien er munter zu sein. Poe hatte ihn am Abend zuvor mit einigen Piloten reden sehen, kurz bevor er selbst mit der Frau verschwunden war. Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet, als er merkte, dass die junge Frau dem Aussehen nach Finns Schwester hätte sein können. _Du machst auch alles falsch, Dameron..._ , dachte er ärgerlich. „Gut geschlafen?", fragte er, ohne auf Finns Nachfrage einzugehen.

Finn lachte verhalten und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Hmm... ein bisschen ungewohnt einen Raum für mich zu haben", erklärte er.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Poe mit einem Nicken. „Wie geht's deinem Rücken?"

Finn hob die Schultern. „Geht schon." Offensichtlich wollte er nicht darüber reden und Poe war erleichtert.

Polly zu seinen Füßen gähnte herzhaft und stellte sich auf Poes Schuhe, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte und umklammerte sein Bein mit ihren Vorderpfoten. Finns Blick glitt sofort hinab und er hob überrascht die Brauen. „Beebee-Ate hat sich aber verändert."

„Finn, das ist Polly. Polly... Finn." Erleichtert über den Themenwechsel hob Poe sein Bein an, wie um Polly Finn auch physisch näher zu bringen. „Ich habe sie vor einiger Zeit aufgelesen und bin sie nicht mehr losgeworden." Er lachte, dabei war ihm gar nicht danach zumute. Nicht nach dem, was er vor einer guten halben Stunde beschlossen hatte.

„Und das geht? Ich meine... sie ist doch ein wildes Tier oder?" Es war im Grunde dieselbe Frage, die die Frau ihm gestellt hatte doch jetzt, wo es Finn war, schien es Poe nicht so viel auszumachen. Finn, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, war mit dem Konzept von Haustieren überhaupt nicht vertraut. Nicht als Sturmtruppler. Nicht bei der Ersten Ordnung.

„Es geht schon", antwortete Poe. „Wenigstens bis ich eine bessere Lösung gefunden hab." Er sah auf und Finn ins Gesicht, das von einem schiefen Grinsen gezeichnet war. Ein Grinsen, das Poe mehr als nur verunsicherte. „Was?"

„Du hast ein Talent davor Lebensformen aufzusammeln, hm?" Finn hob wieder die Schultern. Die Bewegung schien ihm nicht sonderlich schwer zu fallen. Bevor sie am Abend zuvor auf das Schiff zurückgekehrt waren, hatte man ihm angewiesen vor dem Zubettgehen noch einmal in der Krankenstation vorbei zu schauen und es schien tatsächlich alles gut verheilt zu sein. Poe hatte sichergehen wollen, dass es auch wirklich so war, hatte Finn begleiten wollen... doch Finn schien sich mit den Piloten gut genug zu verstehen, insbesondere Jess hatte es ihm nicht schwer gemacht und dann war da die Frau gewesen.

Das schmale Lächeln erwidernd betrachtete Poe sein Gegenüber. „Kann sein... die Lebensformen werde ich auch nicht so schnell los, scheint mir. Wollen wir?" Pollys Gewicht auf seinem Fuß war ihm ein wenig unangenehm, doch er schüttelte das Tier nicht ab. Vielmehr war er froh, dass sie nah bei ihm blieb, damit sich niemand beschweren konnte. Mit einigen, langgezogenen Pieplauten schoss Beebee-Ate aus einer Ecke des breiten Hangars auf Poe und Finn zu, wo der Astromech in einer Ladebuchse gesteckt hatte. „Na, Kumpel, bist du so weit?" Poe lachte und war froh um Finns Gesellschaft als er das Shuttle betraf und sein Blick sofort auf die Frau fiel.

Finn hob die Hand zum Gruß, schien sich offensichtlich an sie zu erinnern, dann warf er Poe einen Blick zu, als sie sich zu einer der letzten Sitzreihen begaben. „Warum sieht sie so aus, als würde sie dich am liebsten erdolchen? Was hast du gemacht?"

Poe schnaubte, war aber froh um das Halbdunkel, das sie jetzt umgab. Er nickte ein paar vertrauten Gesichtern zu, dann setzte er sich hin und schnallte sich an. Finn neben ihm tat das gleiche. Sofort kletterte Polly an Poes Bein herauf und nahm auf seinem Schoß Platz, während Beebee-Ate zu einem besonders für Droiden ausgezeichneten Bereich rollte, von wo er nicht verrutschen konnte, sollte es Turbulenzen geben. Poe spürte Finns Blick auf sich und war froh, dass zwischen ihnen und dem nächsten Passagier ein paar Plätze frei waren. „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht", gab er flüsternd zurück und hielt Polly fest. Die Rampe des Transports wurde eingefahren und er spürte, wie die Maschine unter ihm zum Leben erweckt wurde. „Sie..." Er winkte ab, mit einem Mal verlegen. Finn hiervon zu erzählen war seltsam und es wirkte auch nicht richtig. Was zwischen ihm und der Frau geschehen war, ging Finn nichts an, sagte er sich. Er räusperte sich wieder und sah nach vorn, Finns Blick weitgehend ignorierend und ein Gefühl, das nur Scham sein konnte, kroch seinen Rücken hinauf. Unangenehm berührt rührte er sich und als das Shuttle abhob und den Hangar verließ seufzte er wieder vernehmlich.

Mit kraus gezogener Stirn lehnte Finn sich zurück. „In der Ersten Ordnung gibt es auch so etwas wie Stressabbau...", sagte er so leise, dass Poe sich für einen Moment fragte, er habe sich verhört.

„Bitte, was?", fragte er ungläubig, während Polly sich auf seinem Kopf eindrehte und anfing an seinem Zeigefinger zu saugen. Das Gefühl lenkte ihn ein wenig ab, doch den Blick von Finn nehmen konnte er trotzdem nicht. Meinte Finn, was Poe dachte, das er meinte. Offensichtlich denn Finn zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenigstens ab einem gewissen Rang. Also... hab ich gehört?"

„He...", machte Poe und sah wieder nach vorn. Stressabbau... Seine Kehle war wieder wie ausgedörrt. Was Finn ihm da gerade eröffnete, so als sei es die normalste Sache der Welt, war eine Spur beunruhigend, musste er zugeben... Stressabbau... hatte er das getan? Mit der jungen Frau und mit so vielen anderen auch? Wie die Erste Ordnung es einigen Offizieren gestattete? Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete tief durch. Diese Eröffnung machte den angebrochenen Vormittag nicht besser. Bei weitem nicht.

 _A/N: Ich habe lange an diesem Kapitel gesessen und einen Chara eingebaut, den ich in meiner Kurzgeschichte „Kurze" eingeführt hatte, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie Poes Situation ganz gut symbolisiert. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann lasst doch bitte ein Review da, damit ich weiß ob ich in die richtige Richtung steuere ;)_


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Black One, eine meiner Laserkanonen ist blockiert." Die leicht verzerrte Stimme des anderen Piloten drang durch den Helm an Poes Ohr.

Poe warf einen schnellen Seitenblick zu Jess' X-Flügler. „Dreh ab", ordnete er sie an. „Sieh zu, ob dein Astromech etwas tun kann, sonst kehr zurück zur Basis."

Jess drehte tatsächlich ab und sofort nahm ein X-Flügler eines der jüngeren Piloten ihren Platz ein. So weit so gut. Sie hielten die Formation ein, achteten darauf, dass seine Seite geschützt blieb.

„Red Two, ich gebe dir Deckung." Eine andere Stimme. Poe atmete erleichtert aus. Auch das hatten sie also verstanden. Keiner wurde schutzlos gelassen. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Sie hatten schnell gelernt.

Unter ihnen spritzte das Wasser des Ozeans auf und Poe ahnte, dass die Techniker mit dem Salzwasser auf der Hülle nicht einverstanden sein würden, aber die Nähe zu diesem Hindernis mussten die neuen Piloten auch kennenlernen. Die Seitenscheiben seines Cockpits waren mit dicken Tropfen besprengt, fingen an seine Sicht zu behindern und er hörte Beebee-Ates empörtes Geräusch, das beinahe einem Schrei glich, als er absichtlich den rechten unteren Flügel durch das Wasser gleiten ließ. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit ein riskantes Manöver. Sein Herz tat einen Satz, als sein Sternenjäger drohte hier und jetzt ins Trudeln zu geraten und in den Untiefen des Meeres zu versinken.

„Black One, alles in Ordnung?" Wieder einer der Neuen. Gut. Er hatte die Wasserspritzer vor sich aufkommen sehen und reagierte entsprechend.

„Technisches Problem. Ich bin raus."

Eine Sekunde herrschte Funkstille, während die drei X-Flügler weiter auf ihr Ziel zuschossen. Eine Sekunde, in der Poe doch zweifelte, ob sie das richtige Protokoll bereits verinnerlicht hatten, doch dann meldete sich Red Four. „Ich übernehme."

Poe nickte, dann zog er seinen Flieger nach oben und überflog Beebees Beschimpfungen auf dem Bildschirm vor sich nur. Poe drehte seinen Jäger um die eigene Achse, dann um hundertachtzig Grad. Neben sich sah er Jess' Jäger. Sie flog über den drei jungen Piloten, ebenso wie er um deren Fortschritt zu begutachten. Die Formation war nicht perfekt, aber das würde sich mit der Zeit noch geben, da war er sich sicher. Die drei schossen auf die Felsspalte zu und alle drei eröffneten sie gleichzeitig das Feuer. Der Jäger, der die Formation anführte wurde nicht von den beiden, zu nahe aufholenden Jägern gestreift. Poe hielt die Luft an, bis die drei Jäger den Eingang verbreitert hatten, unter dem Vorsprung hindurch schossen und dann ebenfalls nach oben zogen. Erleichtert atmete er aus. „Okay, gut gemacht. Der Testflug ist beendet. Lasst uns nach Hause fliegen." Das Komm rauschte und er hörte die Bestätigungen der anderen Piloten, als sie die Koordinaten der Basis ansteuerten.

„Trainingsflug Sieben Sieben Drei erfolgreich abgeschlossen", sendete Poe den Statusbericht an die Zentrale, die den Flug via Satellit überwacht und später auswerten würde, damit sie den neuen Piloten das entsprechende Feedback geben konnten.

Der Widerstand hatte mit Zerstörung des Hosnian Systems durch die Erste Ordnung starken Zulauf bekommen. Poe verstand nur zu genau warum. Die Neue Republik war mit einem Schlag ausgelöscht worden, oder wenigstens der Senat und damit die Führung des politischen Systems, das über Jahre hinweg hatte aufgebaut werden müssen, nachdem das Imperium von der Rebellenallianz zurückgeschlagen worden war. Binnen weniger Augenblicke war es aus der Galaxis verschwunden, wie eine Rauchwolke, die ein einziger Windhauch zerstreuen konnte. Viele Bürger der Republik waren mit einem Mal von Schrecken erfüllt. Vor der Ersten Ordnung, die sie bisher nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatten, weil auch der Senat und die Medien sie ignorierten. Poe hatte, als er noch Commander der Republik war, erster Hand erlebt, wie gefährlich diese Ignoranz werden konnte, hatte gesehen wie die Erste Ordnung immer weiter die Hand nach den Gebieten der Republik ausstreckte und hatte die Passivität seiner Vorgesetzten nicht mehr länger aushalten können. General Organa, die Frau von der seine Mutter mit so viel Bewunderung aus ihrer Zeit bei der Rebellenallianz gesprochen hatte, hatte ihn für den Widerstand rekrutiert. Poe hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen. Was der Widerstand tat, war gut und richtig. Insbesondere, weil die Führung der Republik zu sehr auf sich selbst fixiert gewesen war um zu handeln. Das daraus resultierende Stillsitzen hatte Poe nicht mehr länger ausgehalten. Erst hatte die Erste Ordnung ihm Morap genommen, dann, ein paar Wochen später, ein weiteres Mitglied seines Schwadrons...

Morap... Poe musste sich nicht einmal selbst etwas vormachen... Morap war der ausschlaggebende Grund dafür gewesen, dass er nicht nur die sich immer weiter ausbreitende Erste Ordnung wirklich als Gefahr wahrgenommen hatte, sondern auch der, dafür, dass er jetzt niemandem wirklich nah sein wollte. Dieses Risiko derart schwach und angreifbar zu sein, durfte er nicht wieder eingehen. Jedenfalls nicht, bis die Erste Ordnung nicht besiegt war.

Er sah die langgezogene Halbinsel auf der sich die provisorische Basis des Widerstands samt Rekrutencamp befand am Horizont auftauchen und setzte zum Sinkflug an. Die Kommandozentrale übermittelte ihm die Landekoordinaten, die er anzusteuern hatte und keine zehn Minuten später, stieg er aus dem Cockpit. Beebee-Ate hatte sich schon ausgeklinkt, nachdem der Droid die Übertragung der Flugdaten an den Jäger in Sekundenschnelle abgeschlossen hatte. Für die nächste Evaluation würde das Team die Daten auswerten.

Poe sah Gherth entgegen, der zur Abwechslung einmal nicht angesäuert dreinblickte. „Alles gut gelaufen, hm?" Poe nickte. „Die Neuen machen sich gut. Haben gut auf die Simulation reagiert." Er hob eine Hand zum Gruß, als Jess einen Landeplatz neben ihm ebenfalls aus ihrem Kampfflieger stieg, ihren Techniker begrüßte und dann ihren Astromech zur Ladestation schickte. Im Gegensatz zu Beebee-Ate war die Arfour-Einheit geradezu steinalt, aber der Widerstand stellte keine allzu hohen Ansprüche an die Technik, die ihm zur Verfügung gestellt waren. Immerhin die T-70 X-Flügler waren auf keinem allzu alten Stand der Technik.

Gherth nickte. „Sah auch nicht so aus, als hätte einer von ihnen einen Kratzer abbekommen."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln streifte Poe die Handschuhe ab und fuhr sich dann mit der freien Hand über die verschwitzte Stirn. „Gibt es hier was Neues?", fragte er nach und zur Antwort schüttelte Gherth nur den Kopf.

„Alles ruhig. Mach Feierabend, die Evaluation und Teambesprechungen finden morgen statt."

„Okay." Poes Blick glitt zum Horizont. Das Rauschen der Wellen gegen die hohen Klippen drang erst jetzt an seine Ohren. Er brauchte immer einen Moment, bis er wirklich vollkommen am Boden angekommen war. Er atmete tief durch und winkte den Piloten, die jetzt auf ihn zusteuerten zu. „Geht euch umziehen", rief er ihnen zu. „Für heute ist Schluss. Morgen früh zur Teambesprechung."

Die jungen Rekruten, keiner von ihnen ein Mensch, nickten und wandten sich ab. Poe sah ihnen hinterher. Das war wohl auch einer der Vorteile des Widerstands. Ein Vorteil, den die Erste Ordnung wohl niemals sehen würde, die sich ganz nach dem Ideal des Imperators allein auf eine Spezies beschränkte: die des Imperators. Dadurch, dass die Erste Ordnung und das Imperium vor ihr es jeder anderen Spezies, die unter ihre Kontrolle fiel, unmöglich machte jemals den Rang eines Hörigen zu überschreiten, säten sie Missgunst und Neid. Die Stärke der Republik und der darin verankerten Demokratie lag in der Vielfalt. In der Möglichkeit jedes Einzelnen seine Stimme zu erheben. Auch wenn das in den letzten dreißig Jahren seit dem Tod des Imperators noch immer nicht alle begriffen hatten. Durch die Zeit der imperialen Herrschaft war es einfacher für viele gewesen, denn sie hatten nur gehorchen müssen. Die plötzliche Freiheit hatte Viele sicherlich überfordert und das hatte den Senat überhaupt erst träge gemacht.

Poe drehte den X-Flüglern den Rücken zu und trat näher an die Klippe heran, Beebee-Ate dicht auf seinen Fersen. Er seufzte tief und wünschte sich Polly erwarte ihn in seine Quartier, oder sonst irgendwo auf der Basis. Vor gut einem Monat waren sie hierher nach Ondjif gekommen um hier ihre Zelte vorläufig aufzuschlagen, während der Widerstand sich neu formierte. Im Anschluss an eine Aufklärungsmission um eine neue, geheime Basis zu finden, hatte Poe Polly bei seinem Vater gelassen. Der Besuch war kurz ausgefallen. Viel kürzer, als es Poe behagt hatte, aber die Pflichten, die er hier beim Widerstand versehen musste, warteten auf ihn und es schmerzte ihn noch immer das Haus zu betreten in dem er aufgewachsen war. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter bei der Geburt seiner kleinen Schwester hatte Poe sich auf Yavin 4 nicht mehr wirklich heimisch gefühlt. Sein Vater hatte alles versucht um ihn bei sich zu halten, doch das Vorbild von Shara Bey hatte Poe in den Dienst der Neuen Republik berufen... und dann hieher... zum Widerstand.

Immerhin würde Polly es gut bei seinem Vater haben. Und auch sein Vater wäre nicht mehr so allein. Mit tiefen Zügen sog er die salzige, nach Tang duftende Luft tief in sich ein und schloss die Augen, sein Gesicht der untergehenden Sonne zugewandt. Sein Magen knurrte laut und Beebee-Ate stieß ihn seitlich an. Es kam einer Aufforderung, einem Befehl gleich. Und er wusste, dass der Droide recht hatte. Er musste dringend etwas essen, sein Magen knurrte schon jetzt, doch wenigstens für den Moment tat es ihm gut diesen Ausblick zu genießen. In ein paar Tagen würde das Hauptquartier des Widerstands auf einem tristen, grauen Planeten sein. Unterirdisch in einer verlassenen imperialen Basis. Es gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich dorthin zu gehen, aber er wusste auch, dass sie dort vor oberflächlichen Scans der Ersten Ordnung geschützt waren und auch, dass das Herzstück der Operation nicht so offen den neuen Rekruten vorgeführt werden durfte. Nicht, wenn die Erste Ordnung mit echtem Ernst anfangen konnte Spione bei ihnen einzuschleusen. Diese durften natürlich nicht sofort zur Hauptstreitmacht… sie mussten ausgesondert werden. Und dazu diente diese Basis, deren Standort zwar schon geheim war, aber dennoch von denen gefunden werden konnte, die wirklich entschlossen waren sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen.

Sein laut knurrender Magen riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Endlich wandte er sich vom Anblick der Wellen ab, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier um sich vor dem Essen wenigstens noch umzuziehen. So verschwitzt wollte er nicht in der Kantine auftauchen.

Mit noch immer feuchtem Haar, in bequemen Hosen und einem einfachen Hemd, Beebee-Ate noch immer auf den Fersen betrat er die Krankenstation, auf der Finn den Sanitäterdienst versah, wenn er nicht gerade zu Waffenübungen oder ähnlichem eingeteilt war. Es hatte sich schnell herauskristallisiert, dass der ehemalige Sturmtruppler FN-2187, der jetzt nur noch Finn genannt wurde, ein exzellenter Schütze und Stratege war, der auch im Nahkampf nur selten geschlagen werden konnte. Zwar schien er an diesem Training mit neuen Rekruten des Widerstands keine sonderlich große Freude zu haben, trotzdem war er routiniert und für die Trainingseinheiten eine wahre Bereicherung.

Unterhalb des Türsturzes blieb Poe stehen und ließ den Blick über die Krankenstation schweifen um nach Finn Ausschau zu halten, während Beebee-Ate an ihm vorbei rollte und auf eigene Faust suchte. Poe sah dem Droiden einen Moment nach, dann wandte er den Kopf nach rechts, wo noch ein paar weitere Pritschen standen und dort entdeckte er Finn, der sich dem Anschein nach über den Fuß einer schmalen Frau beugte. Darauf bedacht seinen Freund nicht zu stören betrat Poe die Station und ließ sich auf einem der freien Betten nieder, den Blick unauffällig auf andere hier arbeitende Heiler und ihre Droiden gerichtet. Hier war nicht viel Betrieb und darüber war nicht nur Poe über die Maßen froh. Lediglich ein paar der neuen und älteren Rekruten, die sich beim Training verletzt hatten, konnte er sehen. Die drei Medics außer Finn auch hier arbeiteten saßen in einer Ecke, zwei von ihnen bei einem hitzigen Spiel Sabacc, während der dritte mit verschränkten Armen das Spiel verfolgte. Hatten sie Finn das Spiel schon beigebracht? Poe konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Erste Ordnung sonderlich darauf erpicht war ihren Sturmtruppen das Glücksspiel zu erlauben.

Ein fröhliches Frauenlachen ließ ihn herumfahren und als er sah, wer die Frau war, deren Fuß gerade von Finn versorgt wurde, fuhr ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Bisher war es ihm nie unangenehm gewesen Personen zu treffen mit denen er einmalig das Bett geteilt hatte, doch diese Frau die auf dem Frachter neben ihm aufgewacht war, ließ die Schamesröte in sein Gesicht schießen. Er kannte ja nicht einmal mehr ihren Namen und auch das war Poe mehr als unangenehm. Es war so untypisch für ihn sich für eine Nacht schuldig zu fühlen, doch er schämte sich für sein Verhalten, wenn er nur an sie dachte... und jetzt saß sie auf einer Liege vor Finn, der ihr Fußgelenk umschlossen hielt und lächelnd zu ihr aufsah. Eine plötzliche Welle der Übelkeit schien ihn überrollen zu wollen und er musste an sich halten um nicht aufzustehen um die Krankenstation so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen. Spätestens dann wäre er doch erst recht aufgefallen. Finns Blick traf seinen und Poe zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Auch Beebee-Ate schien Finn entdeckt zu haben und unter lautstarkem Piepen in Binärsprache, schoss er auf den anderen Mann zu, vollkommen ungestört von der Tatsache, dass Finn ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

„Hey, Poe!", grüßte Finn. „Ich bin gleich so weit."

Poe nickte und sein Mund war staubtrocken, als die Frau ebenfalls den Kopf wandte und Poe mit ihren dunklen Augen fixierte. Er brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande und wäre am liebsten in Grund und Boden versunken.

„Sind wir hier fertig?", fragte sie und Finn nickte, bevor er zurück trat. Die Bandage um ihr Fußgelenk sah perfekt aus, fand Poe, auch wenn er natürlich nur wenig Erfahrung in diesen Dingen vorzuweisen hatte. „Gut." Sie griff nach dem Socken, der wohl neben ihr gelegt hatte und zog ihn über. Finn trat einen Schritt zurück und gab ihr den Raum, den sie brauchte um auch den Stiefel überzustreifen. Poes Blick war auf das von ihr unbenutzte Kopfkissen gerichtet und es schien ihm als brauche sie Ewigkeiten bis sie endlich fertig war und sich von Finn vom Bett helfen ließ. Sie sah Poe nicht mehr an und als sie endlich die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, konnte Poe wieder ungehindert weiteratmen.

Mit einem geradezu schelmischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trat Finn auf ihn zu und für einen Herzschlag fürchtete Poe beinahe Finn würde ihn in die Arme schließen. Was genau ihn daran erschreckte konnte und wollte er gar nicht benennen. Davor musste er sich hüten. Das war alles, was er sich selbst eingestand. „Verstauchter Knöchel?", fragte Poe und Finn lachte, bevor er einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Darf ich doch nicht sagen."

Leicht grinsend kam Poe auf die Füße. Beebee-Ate war Finn gefolgt und begann wieder mit einer Salve aus Pieplauten. „Er will dir unbedingt erzählen, wie der Trainingsflug war, und dass er fast sicher war, dass ich uns versenken würde. Wirklich. Sehr vertrauensvoll, Beebee. Du lässt mich dastehen wie den letzten Idioten." Schnaubend tippte er dem Droiden auf den halbrunden Kopf und mit einem langgezogenen Laut umrundete der Finn.

„Sie ist wirklich sauer", erklärte Finn, als der sich mit einem kurzen Gruß an die sabaccspielenden Medics verabschiedet und mit Poe auf den Weg in Richtung der Kantine gemacht hatte.

Poe seufzte. Er hatte bisher einer Vertiefung des Themas ausweichen können und Finn, der offensichtlich gespürt hatte, dass er mit seiner Frage ein sensibles Thema angeschnitten hatte, fragte nicht weiter nach. Bis jetzt. „Du scheinst dich ja gut mit ihr zu verstehen", gab Poe eine Spur bissig zurück. Beebee-Ate hatte sich zwischen sie beide geschoben und rollte nun wie eine Barriere zwischen ihnen, als wolle er verhindern, dass sie sich zu nahe kamen. Vermutlich keine dumme Idee, dachte Poe.

Begütigend hob Finn die Hände. „Ich sag ja nur... es kommt mir so komisch vor. Irgendwie ist sie die einzige hier auf der Basis, die dich nicht leiden kann."

Schnaubend stieß Poe seinem Freund mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. „Vielleicht ist sie die einzige, die wirklich wütend auf mich ist, aber sie ist bestimmt nicht die einzige, die mich nicht leiden kann", sagte er einschränkend, während Finn sich die Schulter rieb und Beebee-Ate einen Laut ausstieß, der einem menschlichen Zischen wohl am nächsten kam. Er hob die Schultern im Grunde war ihm gleich, wer ihn leiden konnte und wer nicht. Was ihm zusetzte war, wenn jemand ihn diesen Antipathie spüren ließ. „Wie heißt sie überhaupt?", fragte er leise nach und Finn lachte.

„Thesh", grinste er und Poe schärfte sich diesen Namen ein, damit er wenigstens versuchen konnte ihr bei der nächsten Begegnung in die Augen zu sehen.

„Vermutlich nimmt sie es dir auch noch übel, wenn du jetzt mit mir rumhängst oder?"

„Und wenn. Ihr Problem oder?"

Poe wandte den Kopf, sah den Mann an, der neben ihm ging und ein Gefühl der Erleichterung beschlich ihn, das ihm ebenso viel Angst mache, wie seine Befürchtung Finn könne ihn umarmen vor ein paar Minuten. „He...", machte er, unfähig etwas anderes zu sagen. „Okay..."

Sie waren vor der Kantine angekommen. Beebee-Ate surrte zwischen ihnen hervor und steuerte auf einen abgelegenen Tisch zu, an dem Poe und Finn schon des öfteren gesessen hatten, weil Finn sich in Gegenwart von zu vielen unterschiedlichen Personen noch immer ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen schien. Wenigstens auf Dauer.

Während Beebee-Ate ihnen also den Platz frei hielt, machten Poe und Finn sich auf den Weg zur Essensausgabe. In einer Ecke sah er die drei neuen Piloten mit bereits leeren Tabletts sitzen, sah wie einer wild gestikulierend ein Flugmanöver andeutete und ein anderer die Hand rechts unten anstieß und der imaginäre Sternenjäger in die Höhe schoss. Sie gingen also die Trainingseinheit noch einmal durch. Lachend. Das war gut. Ein paar Tische weiter saßen Ackbar und ein paar andere höhere Offiziere, sonst kannte Poe fast keinen der hier Anwesenden. Sie waren spät dran für's Abenendessen.

„Rey wird bald wiederkommen, habe ich heute gehört", erklärte Finn mit einem Lächeln das Poe beinahe unangenehm war.

„Mit Skywalker?" Das wäre immerhin ein Schritt nach vorne. Luke Skywalker beim Widerstand zu haben, würde ihrem Bestreben sicherlich weiterhelfen, da war Poe sich todsicher.

„Ich weiß nicht", räumte Finn ein. „Ich denke schon, dass-"

„FN-2187!"

Finn fuhr herum, als die scharrende Stimme zu ihnen vordrang und Poe brauchte einen Moment, ehe er verstand, was gerade geschehen war. In Finns Augen stand erst eine neutrale Reaktion, dann Resignation, gefolgt von einem Zorn, der Poes Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ. Die Kennung, die die Erste Ordnung dem Mann verpasst hatte, der sich jetzt Finn nannte war für Finn noch immer ein Name.

Poe schluckte schwer und folgte Finns Blick zu dem bläulich schimmernden Twi'Lek, der, soweit Poe wusste, zu Finns Trainingseinheit gehörte und erst vor einigen Wochen hier angekommen war.

„Was?!" Finns Stimme klang nur eine Spur unsicher und darum war Poe froh, auch wenn er im Gesicht des Anderen sah, dass er sich darüber ärgerte überhaupt reagiert zu haben.

„Mir wurde gerade gesagt, dass du von der Ersten Ordnung desertiert bist. Reagierst ja doch noch drauf, he? Vielleicht bist du doch mehr Sturmtruppler, als-"

„Hey!" Poe wurde selten laut, doch das konnte er sich nicht anhören. Die Tonfall des Twi'Lek war herausfordernd und Poe wusste genau, worauf der Mann vor ihm hinaus wollte. Er hob die Hand und trat vor. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Hast du eine Ahnung-"

„Poe, lass..." Finns halb beherrschte Stimme hinter ihm, ließ ihn herum fahren. Finn hatte den Twi'Lek nicht aus den Augen gelassen und seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. „Es stimmt doch. Das war mein Name und zwar lange und ich kann das nicht einfach ausradieren."

Poe ließ die Hand sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Für einen Moment tat Finn ihm leid, doch nur für einen Moment, bis er erkannte, dass Finn kein Interesse hatte sich vor seiner Vergangenheit zu drücken, oder sich dafür auch nur ansatzweise zu entschuldigen. Und das war gut so, fand Poe.

„Der Name jetzt ist Finn und das solltest du dir aber merken!" Finns Stimme war fest und tönte über die Köpfe der Versammelten hinweg, die mit einem Mal verstummt waren. Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger trat Finn auf den Twi'Lek zu und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Poe trat einen Schritt zurück um Finn Platz zu machen und stolperte dabei fast über Beebee-Ate, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. „Ich", begann Finn, „bin jetzt hier und das aus gutem Grund. Ich habe aber keine Lust mich hier vor dir zu rechtfertigen! Wenn es General Organa reicht, dann sollte es dir wohl auch genügen!"

Der Twi'Lek starrte Finn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an, antwortete aber nicht, rief Finn auch nichts hinterher als der auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in Richtung der Essensausgabe weiter ging.

„Huh...", machte Poe und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken. Seine Haut war heiß unter seinen Fingerspitzen... kein gutes Zeichen. Ebenso wenig wie sein rasanter Herzschlag.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Poe konnte nur allzu deutlich sehen, dass Finn mehr als nur angespannt war, als er mit seinem Tablett hinter dem anderen Mann her ging und sich mit ihm an den Platz setzte zu dem Beebee-Ate bereits zurückgekehrt war. Die Sensoren des sphärischen Kopfes waren auf die Raummitte gerichtet. In die Richtung in die der Twi'Lek verschwunden war. Das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellend, ließ Poe sich auf einem der schmalen Stühle nieder und sah zu Finn, der es ihm gleich tat. Die Augen hatte er auf das weich gekochte Obst gerichtet und schien nicht gerade angetan von dem hellen, gekochten Getreide das vor ihm stand.

„Was ist das?", fragte er im selben Tonfall, den er auch bei dem Twi'Lek an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Poe verdrehte die Augen, dann sah er zu dem Humanoiden, der Finn angegriffen hatte, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung sein Gegenüber provozieren zu können. Vor den Augen der anderen Widerstandskämpfer und, was noch viel brisanter war, vor den Augen der Offiziere. Finn hatte sich gut geschlagen, fand Poe, aber die nachhallende Aggresivität in Finns Stimme beunruhigte ihn. „Er ist weg und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es nicht an mir auslässt."

Schnaubend ließ Finn die Hände auf die Tischplatte sinken, wich Poes Blick aber weiterhin aus. Seine Schultern schienen mit einem Mal jede Spannung verloren zu haben und Poe spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals zu bilden begann. Er hatte seit der Begegnung vor einigen Minuten Finn nicht aus den Augen gelassen, war ihm mit mehr als gemischten Gefühlen gefolgt und wusste jetzt noch immer nicht, was er von sich selbst halten sollte. „Ich weiß...", sagte Finn leise. „Tut mir leid."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln nahm Poe seinen Löffel auf und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasser, das in einem hohen Becher ebenfalls auf dem Tablett stand. „Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir... entschuldige dich überhaupt nicht." Er tauchte den Löffel in die helle, heiße Süßspeise ein, die von Früchten durchzogen war und verspürte keinerlei Appetit. Wenn es ihm schon so erging, wie musste sich Finn dann fühlen. Poe ließ den Löffel sinken und stützte den Ellbogen an der Tischkante ab. „Diese Idioten... was haben die hier überhaupt zu suchen, wenn sie niemanden akzeptieren können..." Die Antwort kannte er bereits. Und Finn kannte sie auch. Poe stützte das Kinn auf die Faust und sah zu dem Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß und nicht einmal sein Besteck aufgenommen hatte.

„Sie hassen die Erste Ordnung und das mit Recht. Und ich... ich bin zwar kein Sturmtruppler mehr, aber beim Widerstand bin ich auch nicht... nicht wirklich."

Poe nickte. Es machte keinen Sinn irgendetwas zu beschönigen. Der Ausbruch des Twi'Leks zeigte deutlich, dass Finn noch lange nicht bei allen hier akzeptiert wurde. „Hm...", machte er. „Du kannst lange versuchen dich so lange hinzubiegen, bis dein Gesicht jedem gefällt, aber ich denke nicht, dass du das jemals schaffen wirst." Nach wie vor war er beeindruckt davon, wie Finn sich behauptet hatte, spürte die Nachwirkungen seiner Worte noch immer in dem plötzlichen Verlangen ihn festzuhalten, aber das sagte er nicht. Finn gefiel ihm, aber das hieß nicht, dass Finn jedem hier auf der Basis gefiel. „Hier haben die wenigsten eine ganz lupenreine Weste", ergänzte er. „Und was dieser Twi'Lek in seinem Leben bisher ausgefressen hat, will ich auch gar nicht wissen."

Noch immer gab Finn keine Antwort, auch wenn sein Gesicht den angespannten Ausdruck verloren hatte. Immerhin das. Anstalten seinen Löffel in die Hand zu nehmen machte er allerdings immer noch nicht. „Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint", sagte Finn leise. „Und ich weiß, dass niemand es allen Recht machen kann. Aber das hier ist so verdammt persönlich."

Poe schürzte die Lippen. „Verstehe ich. Keine Sturmtruppleruniform mehr." Ein schwaches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir hier keine Einheitskleidung." Ein schwacher Versuch eines Scherzes, das wusste er selbst, aber er musste wenigstens versuchen die Stimmung etwas zu lockern. Es wirkte. Finns Mundwinkel zuckten und impulsiv, ohne Zweifel ausgelöst durch diese winzige Regung auf Finns Gesicht, streckte Poe eine Hand nach Finns Handgelenk aus und hielt es für einen Moment fest. Die warme Haut unter seiner war angenehmer als Poe es sich hätte vorstellen können und augenblicklich schlug sein Herz schneller. Er wusste, er sollte loslassen, doch er konnte nicht. Erst recht nicht, als Finn den Blick endlich hob und Poe in die Augen sah.

Verdammt, schoss es Poe durch den Kopf. Das war nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Nicht das Gefühl wie an Finns Hand festgeklebt zu sein. Nicht die Anspannung, die seinen ganzen Körper gefangen zu nehmen schien. Nicht das plötzliche Bedürfnis aufzustehen und Finn in eine stille Ecke zu ziehen. Verlegen biss Poe sich auf die Unterlippe und riss sich mühevoll von Finns Augen los, ehe er darin ertrinken konnte. „Iss was", sagte er mit einer Stimme der eine Festigkeit innewohnte, die er ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Nicht in dieser gefährlichen Situation. Ohne weiter zu erläutern, ließ er Finns Handgelenk los, nahm dessen Löffel auf und drückte ihn Finn zwischen die Finger, die er am liebsten wieder gehalten hätte. „Ist süß und wird dir bestimmt schmecken. Kriegen wir hier nicht oft." Bevor er sich zu irgend einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen konnte, zog er seine Hand zurück und nahm seinen eigenen Löffel in die Hand ohne Finn anzusehen. Er musste etwas essen. Dringend. Auch wenn er von der herrlichen Süße nur wenig wirklich schmeckte... ganz im Gegensatz zu Finn, dessen Augen beim ersten Löffel beinahe Handteller groß wurden.

„Oh!", stieß er aus in einem Tonfall, der Poe doch noch zum Lachen brachte. „Was.. ist das?"

„Irgendein eingekochtes Getreide mit besonders süßem Honig...", erklärte Poe. „Eingekochte Früchte dabei..." Er deutete mit dem Löffel auf die violetten Früchte in einer gleichfarbigen Soße, die in dem Getreidebrei schwammen. „Schmeckt?"

Finn nickte, wirkte mit einem Mal wie ein kleines Kind und Poe schloss, dass Finn bei den Sturmtruppen wohl nicht gerade mit Süßkram überhäuft worden war. Wirklich eine Schande. Mit Hingabe widmete Finn sich jetzt seinem Abendessen. Schon vorher hatte Poe bemerkt, dass Finn das Essen beim Widerstand regelrecht verschlang, aber nie darüber redete. Vermutlich war es ihm unangenehm darüber zu reden, oder das Reden über Essen war bei der Ersten Ordnung schlichtweg verpönt gewesen und Finn hatte es nie gelernt. Poe würde ihn danach fragen. Irgendwann, aber nicht heute.

Noch bevor Poe seinen Teller ganz geleert hatte, sah er wie Finn sich suchend umblickte und Poe folgte seinem Blick. Es waren nicht mehr viele Leute in der Kantine, aber ein paar einsame Gestalten standen noch hinter der Ausgabe. Poe konnte förmlich sehen, wie Finn überlegte. „Hol dir noch was?"

„Du auch?"

Grinsend schüttelte Poe den Kopf. „Nein danke, Kumpel. Aber hol dir noch was. Du siehst aus als müsstest du einiges an Zuckerkonsum nachholen."

Finn verzog das Gesicht, stand aber ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging mit seinem Tablett in Richtung der Essensausgabe.

Poe war nicht entgangen, dass der Twi'Lek und seine Freunde nicht mehr in der Kantine zu sehen waren.

Finn hatte drei Portionen verschlungen und Poe, der nach einer Portion bereits vollkommen satt war, beobachtete gebannt, wie Finn auch noch die letzten Reste auf seinem Teller zusammen kratzte. Mit welchem Enthusiasmus der junge Mann sich der Süßspeise widmete war beinahe unglaublich und darüber schien er sogar, wenigstens für den Moment, den Konflikt mit dem Twi'Lek vergessen zu haben.

Als sie schließlich aufstanden und ihre Tabletts an der dafür vorgesehenen Station abstellten, war Finns Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst und Poe tat er leid. Finn hatte alles zurückgelassen was er kannte, weil er nicht für die Erste Ordnung hattet töten wollen. Und das reichte vielen hier beim Widerstand nicht und begegneten ihm mit Misstrauen. Die Ungerechtigkeit schnürte Poe fast den Atem ab. Finn hätte es nicht tun müssen, hätte Poe nicht retten müssen. Er hätte sein Leben weiter führen und dabei so sicher sein können, wie es eben ging. Dass er ein hervorragender Soldat gewesen sein musste, war offensichtlich. Vermutlich hätte Finn es bei der ersten Ordnung sogar weit gebracht. Dass er sich trotzdem dafür entschieden hatte Poe zu retten, rechnete Poe ihm hoch an. Auch wenn Finns Motive sicherlich nicht ganz selbstlos gewesen waren. Poe wäre auf dem _Finalizer_ , dem Schiff auf das Kylo Ren ihn gebracht hatte, gestorben. Niemand wäre gekommen um ihn dort heraus zu holen und dessen war Poe sich bewusst gewesen, seit er sich dem Widerstand angeschlossen wurde. Wenn er gefangen genommen wurde, war er auf sich allein gestellt. Zumindest war es so gewesen, als die Regierung der Republik noch intakt gewesen war. Bevor die Erste Ordnung der Demokratie den Krieg erklärt hatte. Jetzt war so viel so anders. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass Poe sich vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens Finn gegenüber verantwortlich fühlen würde.

„Poe?"

Finns Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er noch immer vor der Geschirrstation stand, während ein Droide versuchte an ihm vorbei zu kommen um den Servierwagen wegzufahren. Schnell trat er einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen Beebee-Ate, der sofort einen empörten Laut ausstieß. „Tut mir leid, Kumpel...", murmelte Poe, verärgert darüber sich so in seinen Erinnerungen verloren zu haben. „Musst du nicht deine Daten mal abliefern? Ein bisschen Energie tanken?"

Beebee-Ates Kopf wirbelte einmal im Kreis umher und eine Serie von Binärlauten verkündete Poe, dass Beebee-Ate es als seine Pflicht ansah Finn weiter beizustehen, falls noch jemand auftauchte, der Ärger machen wollte. Poe lachte leise. „Schon okay, ich hab's unter Kontrolle."

Nachdem er Poe einmal von oben bis unten mit seinen Sensoren gemustert hatte, drehte Beebee-Ates Kopf sich um hundertachtzig Grad und nach einem kurzen Piepen, das ein „Bis später" sein konnte, rollte Beebee-Ate davon.

„Bist du für heute fertig?", fragte Poe, als er neben Finn her zum Ausgang ging.

„Ja." Es sah aus als sei die knappe Antwort alles, was Poe von Finn zu hören bekommen würde. Es fühlte sich allerdings auch nicht richtig an den anderen einfach hier stehen zu lassen, damit der sich in seinem Raum verkriechen und seinen Selbstzweifeln überlassen konnte.

„Willst du noch in die Bar?" Starker Alkohol wurde hier auf der Basis zwar nicht ausgeschenkt, aber ein Bier würden sie dort bekommen.

Wortlos schüttelte Finn den Kopf. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Und obwohl Poe sich klar war, dass er sich wieder in Gefahr begab, griff er wieder nach Finns Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Freie. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, doch die Luft war noch lau warm, ganz anders als Finns Haut unter seinen Fingern. Wieder wurde sein Körper von dieser Anspannung erfasst, die Poe nicht mehr hatte spüren wollen, doch er ließ Finn nicht los, zog ihn stattdessen über den verlassenen Übungsplatz vor der Kantine zum Rollfeld.

„Poe, ich will-"

„Mir egal." Er wollte nicht hören, dass Finn sich am liebsten verkrochen hätte. Wenn Finn sich nicht unter Leute mischen wollte, dann war das seine Entscheidung, aber allein würde Poe ihn sicherlich nicht lassen. Gerade hatten sie den breiten, unbeleuchteten Streifen zwischen Übungsplatz und Rollfeld erreicht, als Finn sich mit einem gewaltigen Ruck von ihm losmachte und Poe zur Seite taumelte.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich habe keine Lust von dir gegängelt zu werden!"

Poe erstarrte bei der Heftigkeit in Finns Stimme und ihm blieb die Luft weg, als Finn einen Schritt von ihm weg machte. „Finn...", murmelte er, noch immer die Wärme unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürend, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Nicht durfte. „Ich will dich nicht gängeln!" Die Wahrheit war: er wollte Finn nichts befehlen. Finns Anschuldigung verstand er. Er verstand, dass Finn nicht desertiert war um hier auf jemanden zu treffen, der ihm wieder Befehle erteilte, wenn er doch seine Freiheit erst einmal selbst begreifen musste.

Von den Lichtern auf dem Rollfeld drang gerade so viel Helligkeit zu ihnen, dass Poe Finns Gesichtszüge erkennen konnte und der Wandel von Wut zu etwas, das Poe nicht deuten konnte, war nur allzu deutlich zu sehen. Schnaubend ließ Finn sich auf das federnde Gras nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Die Euphorie über das Abendessen war schon vor einer Weile verflogen.

Unsicher, ob Finn seine Gesellschaft überhaupt noch wollte, setzte Poe sich neben ihn. „Tut mir leid...", sagte er leise. „Ich denke nur nicht, dass es eine gute Idee bist, wenn du jetzt alleine vor dich hin grübelst."

Wieder dieses Schnauben. Ein wortloses Schnauben, das Poe rein gar nicht weiter half. „Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir." Finns Stimme war so leise, dass Poe sich einen Moment brauchte bis er verstand was Finn gesagt hatte, dann lachte er leise.

„So...", murmelte Poe. „So einfallsreich bist du, ja?"

„Hm..." Finn fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das noch immer kurz geschorene Haar und Poe erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde. Schnell rief er sich zurück. Es war gefährlich das zu denken. Weil Finn nicht irgendjemand war, sondern ein Freund. Ein Freund, der zum einen nicht dafür da war ihm für eine Nacht Gesellschaft zu leisten. Diese Dinge musste er klar und deutlich auseinander halten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Poe nicht davon ausgehen durfte was Finn überhaupt wollte. „Und warum lässt du mich nicht einfach alleine? Ich meine-"

„Finn...", unterbrach Poe ihn. „Das Konzept von Freundschaft ist nicht schwer zu begreifen, oder? Da kommst du nicht mehr raus." Er lächelte matt in die Dunkelheit, dann streckte er sich auf dem Rücken aus. „Du hast mich da raus geholt, seitdem hab ich dich kennen gelernt und jetzt sind wir Freunde geworden. Das war's." Das war's nicht. Das wusste er, aber mehr musste Finn ja nicht wissen.

„Nein. Freunde hatte ich schon, aber das war anders."

Poe sah zu dem Mann auf, der neben ihm saß. Viel dichter, als er es eingeschätzt hätte. Beinahe spürte er die Wärme des anderen Körpers. „Wie war das denn?" Seine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken war ein Impuls, den Poe nur mühevoll unterdrücken konnte. Als Finn sich neben ihm ausstreckte wurde es nur noch schwerer. Zurückweichen konnte Poe allerdings nicht. Nicht, ohne Finn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Er spürte Finns Hand so nah an seiner. Spürte die Anspannung in seinem Körper und rief sich zur Ordnung. Er sollte gehen... aber das durfte er nicht. Nicht, wenn er sich eben noch als Finns Freund bezeichnet hatte. Er sah zu Finn, dann wandte er den Blick gen Himmel. Irgendwo dort war Finn aufgewachsen. Bei der Ersten Ordnung. Offensichtlich mit Freunden, mit einer Zugehörigkeit...

„Na ja...", murmelte Finn. „Vielleicht eher Kameraden als Freunde."

Poe fuhr innerlich zusammen als Finn nach seiner Hand griff, die Finger mit seinen verschränkte. Sein Blick flog hinab, sodass er die Hände sehen konnte, die Finn in die Höhe hielt. Da war wieder die Wärme, die bis in sein innerstes vorzudringen schien. Sein Herz schlug schneller und Poe wollte die Hand befreien, doch er brachte es nicht fertig.

„Das hier ging auf jeden Fall nicht."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er sah zu Finn, der unter dieser Geste etwas anderes verstehen musste als Poe. Wenigstens in diesem Moment. Finns Blick war ebenfalls auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände gerichtet und als Poe Finns Hand drückte, sah er erst wieder zu Poe, ließ aber nicht los.

„Rey wollte nicht, dass ich ihre Hand halte. Du schon?"

Und wie, dachte Poe und war dankbar für das Halbdunkel, das seine errötenden Wangen verbarg. „Ich denke die Situation in der du Rey getroffen hast war auch eine andere", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten mit dem Daumen über Finns Handrücken zu fahren. Es musste ja nichts heißen. Nicht für Finn auf jeden Fall und offensichtlich tat es das auch gar nicht. Außerdem war da Rey... der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich. Einen Stich, den er sich zum ersten Mal erlaubte wirklich zu fühlen.

Finns Augen wirkten wieder riesig und Poe biss sich verstohlen auf die Unterlippe, machte Anstalten die Hand aus Finns zu lösen. Das war wirklich gar keine gute Idee. Finn jedoch verstärkte seinen Griff nur. „Mach weiter..."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn erwiderte Poe Finns Blick. „Du gibst mir also Befehle?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als sein Daumen die Bewegungen wieder aufnahm. Das sollte er nicht tun. Es war so unendlich dumm hier zu bleiben. In dieser Situation... Eine Situation in der er schon einmal gewesen war und wie hatte das geendet?

Als Finn grinste, blitzten seine weißen Zähne kurz auf und Poes Vorsätze wurden geradezu überrollt. Er drehte sich zur Seite, sodass er Finn besser sehen konnte, ließ dabei die Hand des anderen aber nicht los.

„War eher eine Bitte?", schlug Finn vor und Poe lächelte matt.

„Schon besser." Poes Stimme war so leise geworden, dass er sie selbst kaum wahrnahm, aber lauter sprechen traute er sich nicht zu, spürte er doch, wie belegt seine Stimme sein musste. „Finn..." Er hielt inne. Im Satz, in seinen Bewegungen. Von Finns Anblick losreißen konnte er sich aber nicht.

„Hm?" Finn hob eine Braue. Dann spürte Poe den Druck der Hand in seiner. Eine Ermutigung weiter zu reden. Doch nur ein Wort konnte jetzt entweder viel zerstören, oder ihn von dem abhalten, was er tun musste. Für den Widerstand.

Poe schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete nicht und war vollkommen außer Stande sich zu rühren. Finn hatte die Brauen zusammen gezogen und betrachtete ihn.

„Was?" Finn war es dieses Mal der Anstalten machte seine Hand zu befreien, doch Poes gab sie nicht los. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, doch er konnte nicht. Konnte nicht loslassen, obwohl er sollte.

„Ich halte deine Hand gerne", war alles, was er über die Lippen bringen konnte.

„Okay." Damit schien die Sache für Finn also erledigt. Die Anspannung verließ Finns Körper und Poe beobachtete, wie die Schultern des anderen sich entspannten. „Oh...okay?" Mit einem Mal waren Finns Augen wieder groß und er sah Poe direkt in die Augen, mit einem Mal verstehen, was Poe nicht sagte. Seine Hand behielt er allerdings an Ort und Stelle. „Und jetzt?"

Die zwei Worte waren genau das, was Poe befürchtet hatte. Es war keine Ablehnung, was allein schon alles übertraf was er nur glauben konnte. Es war aber auch keine Aufforderung. Mit beidem konnte er nicht gut umgehen. Nicht mit Finn. Also ging es wohl um Ehrlichkeit. „Finn, ich will nicht, dass du dich deswegen zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlst. Egal was."

Finns Lachen schallte durch die Luft und trieb Poe noch mehr die Röte ins Gesicht. „Poe Dameron, das kannst du wohl kaum beeinflussen, oder? Was willst du denn?" Dass Finn so offen damit umging, war für Poe beinahe zu viel. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und es machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher so direkt damit konfrontiert zu werden.

„Ich will nicht in eine Situation kommen in der ich vor Trauer nicht mehr weiß wohin mit mir, wenn der Widerstand mich eigentlich brauchen würde." Die Worte trafen ihn mehr als Finn, das sah er. An Finn schienen sie geradezu abzuperlen.

„Ich war der Ansicht, das Risiko geht ihr hier sowieso ein? Die Lage ist hier so ganz anders als bei der Ersten Ordnung. Hier ist niemand allen einfach nur egal."

Poe nickte stumm, fand aber keine Antwort. Jeder verlorene Kämpfer war ein herber Schlag, weil hier niemand anonym war. Jeder konnte allen bekannt sein. Wie viele Freundschaften gab es hier. Wirklich enge Freundschaften... wie viele Paare fanden sich hier.

„Und was war mit deinen Eltern? Waren die nicht auch beide bei den Rebellen?"

Das Argument war Poe neu... mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er auf Finn hinab und der ruderte sofort zurück.

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass das hier irgendwie... eh..." Er verstummte, als Poe den Kopf schüttelte.

Poe spürte Finns Blick auf sich ruhen, als er wieder zum Himmel aufsah. Ja, seine Eltern waren beide Kämpfer in der Rebellenallianz gewesen. Beide hatten sie immer gewusst worauf sie sich auf einer Mission einließen. Dass sie den anderen nie wieder sehen mochten. Und auch bei Morap hatte er es immer gewusst. Morap, der von einer Sekunde auf die andere von seiner Seite gerissen worden war. In diesem Moment ging ihm auf, dass Moraps Tod zwar schmerzhaft gewesen war, dass er ihn noch immer vermisste und es vermutlich immer tun würde, aber diesen Tod als Vorwand zu nehmen war feige... Er schluckte schwer und sah dann auf Finn hinab. „Du hast recht...", sagte er leise und erlaubte sich, das plötzliche Rasen seines Herzens wirklich wahrzunehmen. Es zu genießen, ebenso wie das angenehme Ziehen in seinem Bauch, das er seit Wochen jedes Mal gespürt hatte, wenn Finn in seiner Nähe gelächelt hatte. Zögerlich schob er sich näher an Finn heran, erlaubte sich die Nähe eines anderen Menschen anders wahrzunehmen. Nicht zum Zeitvertreib. Nicht aus purem Verlangen. Sondern anders. Finn wich nicht zurück, begegnete nur seine Blick und als Poe Finns Atem auf dem Gesicht spürte, musste er sich mit der freien Hand abstützen. Er kniete halb über Finn, mit einer Hand noch immer Finns fest umklammert, die andere im weichen Gras. Langsam löste er seine Finger aus Finns Griff, ließ die Hand über Finns Schultern fahren und legte sie an die Wange, wie er es schon so lange hatte tun wollen. Endlich gestand er es sich ein, auch wenn die Angst davor zu versagen und Finn zu vergraulen noch immer da war. Seit Wochen waren sie sich näher gekommen, waren Freunde geworden und jetzt... Finn sah noch immer nicht weg, hielt Poes Blick mit einem Ernst fest, der Poe fast den Atem raubte.

Poes Blick glitt für einen Herzschlag zu Finns leicht geöffneten Lippen, während sein Daumen über Finns Wange strich. „Darf ich?", fragte Poe vorsichtig. Unsicher, ob er wirklich durfte. Ob Finn es überhaupt wollte.

Das nur angedeutete Nicken war Poe Antwort genug.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Poes Lippen schienen vom bloßen Kontakt mit Finns in Flammen zu stehen. Doch Finn... Finn rührte sie nicht. Lag nur da, ließ es geschehen. Abrupt wich Poe zurück, doch bevor auch nur mehr als ein paar Zentimeter Luft zwischen sie kommen konnten, hatte Finn die freie Hand in Poes Haar vergraben und wieder näher gezogen.

„Hau nicht ab...", flüsterte Finn. Poe hatte die Augen aufgerissen und schon jetzt atemlos begegnete er Finns Blick. Erst jetzt begriff er so wirklich, was Finn ihm vor einiger Zeit hatte sagen wollen. Die Erste Ordnung erlaubte den einfachen Soldaten, den Kadetten ihres Trainingsprogramms, keine Nähe. Nicht diese Art von Nähe. Poe hatte der Bemerkung im Anschluss keinerlei Beachtung mehr geschenkt, weil er nicht darüber hatte nachdenken wollen. Nicht darüber, was die Erste Ordnung denen antat, die es doch versuchten... Finn legte die Stirn an seine und als Finns Oberkörper ihm entgegen kam, ging Poe mit, sodass er halbwegs aufrecht saß.

„Entschuldige...", sagte Poe leise, unsicher, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Noch immer lag seine Hand auf Finns Wange. Noch immer spürte er Finns Atem auf den Lippen. Spürte nach, wie weich und nachgiebig Finns Lippen gewesen waren.

„Hörst du mal auf dich zu entschuldigen?" Die Formulierung der Frage war schärfer als der Tonfall. Finns Fingerspitzen strichen über seine Kopfhaut und ein wohliger Schauer rieselte Poes Nacken hinab. Diese Berührung genügte beinahe um sämtliche Gedanken auszuschalten. Beinahe. Poe verstand. Finn brauchte Zeit. Zeit um sich hier dran zu gewöhnen und Poe würde todsicher nicht derjenige sein, der zu schnell voran ging. Er musste sich allein vor Augen halten wie viel jünger als er selbst Finn überhaupt war um sich selbst Einhalt zu gebieten. Finn war bei Weitem kein Junge mehr, das hatte die Erste Ordnung ihm ausgetrieben, aber er war auch nicht so erfahren in diesen Dingen wie Poe. Ganz sicher nicht. Wenn er es jetzt überstürzte... Poe wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Finns zweite Hand legte sich an seine Seite, wanderte Poes Oberkörper hinauf. Langsam und bedächtig. Unsicher. Schließlich spürte Poe Finns warme Hand an seiner Wange. Genau an derselben Stelle, an der Poes Hand bei Finn lag. Als Finns Gesicht seinem näher kam stockte ihm wieder der Atem. Finn hatte alles unter Kontrolle und so sollte es bleiben, damit Poe sich nicht übernahm. Damit er nicht zu schnell zu weit ging. „Sag mir wenn ich was falsch mache...", sagte Finn leise und Poe musste ein Lachen mühevoll unterdrücken. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nur ja keinen unpassenden Laut von sich zu geben.

„Glaube nicht, dass du irgendetwas falsch machen kannst, Finn", antwortete er ebenso leise, die Hände auf Finns Brust. Er spürte den rasenenden Herzschlag unter seinen Fingerspitzen ebenso wie die Wärme, die Finns Körper ausstrahlte.

„Hm...", machte Finn, als seine Fingerspitzen weiter durch Poes Haar fuhren. Über seine Wange. Seine Augenbrauen. Poe stockte der Atem und seine Lider fielen zu, als er Finns Lippen über sein Kinn streichen spürte, seinen rechten Mundwinkel. Ein kleines Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und es kostete ihn alle Selbstkontrolle derer er fähig war nicht den Kopf zu drehen und sich den Kuss zu stehlen, den er so dringend brauchte.

Finn fuhr zurück und Poe öffnete die Augen, sah in das erschrockene Gesicht seines Gegenübers, der die Hände sofort sinken ließ. Es war beinahe eine Imitation von Poes Reaktion vor einigen Minuten. „Ich hab doch was falsch gemacht."

Schnell schüttelte Poe den Kopf, nahm Finns große Hände in seine und hob sie kurz an seine Lippen. „Ganz bestimmt nicht", versicherte er leise, geradezu überwältigt von der Unschuld die ihm aus den Augen des Mannes vor ihm entgegen geschleudert wurde und seine Kehle wurde wieder eng. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals mit jemandem auf diese Weise zusammen gewesen zu sein, der so vollkommen ahnungslos war. „Vielleicht bist du zu angespannt?", schlug er vor. Er legte Finns Rechte auf seine Schulter. „Drück zu, wenn ich dir zu schnell, oder zu weit gehe, in Ordnung? Und scheu dich bloß nicht. Du trittst mir nicht auf die Füße, wenn du mir sagst, dass du dir unsicher bist."

Finns trockenes Lachen wäre ansteckend gewesen, hätte Poe auch nur im Entferntesten irgend eine Art von Komik in dieser Sache gesehen.

„Ich meine das ernst." Poe sah Finn in die Augen, überwältigt von dem was er dort sah. Eine Wärme, die ihn voll und ganz zu durchdringen schien. Neugier. Und ein wenig Angst. Vorsichtig nahm er Finns Gesicht wieder in die Hände, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen der vollen Lippen nach, die sich bei der bloßen Berührung ein wenig weiter öffneten. Finns Hand auf seiner Schulter zuckte, drückte aber nicht zu, bedeutete ihm nicht aufzuhören.

Poe atmete einmal tief durch, erinnerte sich daran nicht zu schnell zu weit zu gehen, dann beugte er sich vor, zeichnete mit den Lippen die Spur nach, die seine Fingerspitzen gezogen hatten. Selten hatte er jemanden so unbedingt, so dringend küssen wollen und doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so konzentriert auf das gewesen zu sein was er tat. Weil er Finn nicht verschrecken wollte. Weil er wollte, dass es Finn gefiel. Zaghaft drückte er die Lippen wieder auf Finns, spürte das Kribbeln das seinen ganzen Körper zu erfassen begann und hielt sich doch zurück, bis er spürte, dass Finn sich entspannt hatte, ehe er sich vorsichtig weiter tastete. Und dann bewegten sich Finns Lippen gegen seine, passten sich seinem Rhythmus an, zwangen ihn zu einem Neuen. Und dann das Seufzen von Finns Lippen. Das Geräusch schnürte Poe fast den Atem ab, zeigte ihm, dass es Finn gefiel und er wurde mutiger, brachte vorsichtig seine Zunge ins Spiel und obwohl Finn für einen Herzschlag zögerte, kam er ihm wieder entgegen. Finns Oberkörper kam seinem näher, bis Poe die Brust des Anderen auf seiner spürte, spürte die Hände des Anderen an seinen Seiten, die ihn festhielten, zaghaft begannen seinen Körper zu erkunden.

Atemlos löste Poe den Kuss, fuhr mit den Lippen über Finns Schläfe, bis sie das kurze, krause Haar berührten. Er spürte Finns Herzschlag, den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Dann legte er die Arme um Finn, hielt ihn einfach nur fest und war froh von Finn ebenso gehalten werden zu dürfen.

Das leise Knistern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das Komm. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen machte er sich von Finn los und schenkte ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Tut mir leid", wisperte er. Warum. Warum jetzt? Wenn er gerade gedacht hatte, dass es gut so war. Dass er glücklich war.

Finn nickte und Poe aktivierte das Komm, das er immer bei sich trug und tragen musste. „Dameron." Die Projektion hatte er ausgestellt. Stimmenübertragung musste genügen.

„Commander, die Basis wird evakuiert. Unsere Sensoren haben Sternenzerstörer erkannt. Wir haben etwa zwanzig Minuten Zeit, bis sie hier sind."

Finn sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Finns Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus. Zwanzig Minuten. Das war nicht viel. Bei Weitem nicht lange genug um jeden Einzelnen die Chance zu geben von Ondjif zu entkommen.

„Ihr Schwadron wurde bereits alarmiert. Die Basis wird vorerst im Dunkeln belassen um wenigstens ein wenig Sichtschutz zu garantieren." Im selben Moment in dem die Stimme zu ihnen durchdrang, wurden sämtliche grellen Lichter gelöscht.

„In Ordnung", sagte Poe so ruhig er nur konnte, doch seine Hand krallte sich in Finns Shirt. Nicht jetzt, war alles was er denken konnte. „Ich bin sofort da. Alle Flieger sollen in die Luft. Auch die Neuen. Wir brauchen jeden Sternenjäger, wenn die Erste Ordnung uns wirklich entdeckt hat. Geleitschutz für die Transporter und Schutz der Basis."

„Zu dem Schluss sind wir auch gekommen. Die Zielkoordinaten für den Stützpunkt wurden bereits in die Astromechdroiden übertragen. Viel Glück, Dameron."

Poe atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir leid", erklärte er, zog Finns Gesicht wieder näher zu seinem und küsste ihn kurz. Ohne würde er nicht gehen können, wenn er sich ohnehin vor Angst um Finn nicht würde konzentrieren können. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mehr.

„Versprich mir nur, dass wir hier weiter machen, wenn das vorbei ist."

Finns Optimismus brachte ihn zum Lachen und doch war ihm als sei sein Herz mit tonnenschweren Felsbrocken beladen. „Sofort", versprach Poe, schlang die Arme um Finns Hals und küsste ihn noch einmal. Gönnte sich den Moment und den Kuss, der viel zu hastig war. Zu sehr überschattet von der Angst schon jetzt alles verloren zu haben. In der Ferne hörte er die herannahenden Schritte, spürte schon die Aufgerung, die ihn und Finn auseinander trieb.

„Ich... ich muss zur Krankenstation und beim ... beim Packen helfen...", murmelte Finn und Poe schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Keine Zeit", wisperte er. „Wir lassen alles hier, was wir ersetzen können." Das war wenigstens das Protokoll für Fälle wie diesen. „Du bist einem Transport zugeteilt, Finn." Er hörte die Panik in seiner eigenen Stimme. Die Panik, die er nicht zulassen wollte.

Finn nickte und Poe erschien es seltsam, dass gerade er ein Protokoll dieser Größenordnung vergessen konnte. Bevor Poe sich ganz losmachen konnte, hatte Finn ihn wieder in einen Kuss verwickelt. Einen Kuss, der Poes Herz schneller schlagen ließ und gleichzeitig zu viel versprach. Mühevoll machte er sich los.

„Ich sehe dich am Treffpunkt, Finn." Poe kam auf die Füße und zog Finn mit sich.

„Pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch."

Bevor Finn noch etwas sagen konnte, bevor Poe sich vollends in den Augen des anderen verlieren konnte, wandte er sich ab und sprintete so schnell er konnte in Richtung Hangar. Auf halbem Weg sah er Beebee-Ate auf den X-Flügler zusteuern und sofort schob Poe sämtliche Gedanken an Finn so weit beiseite wie er nur konnte, bevor er in den Hangar stürzte und einen Fliegeranzug, der nah an seine Größe heran kam, überstreifte. Zu seiner Rechten und Linken sah er Bekannte und weniger vertraute Gesichter. Piloten, die in diesem Moment ihre Feuertaufe erhalten, oder vertrautes Terrain betreten würden. Er nickte ihnen kurz zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die Techniker die X-Flügler betankten, rudimentäre Checks vornahmen und dann zu den größeren Transportern eilten, die auf dem Boden stationiert waren. Es würde für das gesamte Personal reichen, dafür war immer gesorgt, aber bei dem Gedanken daran wie viel sie zurücklassen mussten, war Poe froh Polly vor einigen Wochen zu seinem Vater gebracht zu haben. Sie hätte er nie und nimmer rechtzeitig in seinen Sternenjäger bringen können.

Er war der erste, der zum Sprint in Richtung der X-Flügler ansetzte und den Helm aufzog. Die anderen folgten ihm auf dem Fuße und binnen weniger Momente befanden sich alle Piloten in ihren Fliegern. „Schwadrone Red und Green, ihr eskortiert die _Corvette_ , bis sie den Sprung in den Hyperraum geschafft hat, danach eskortiert ihr die anderen Schiffe", sagte er, während er Beebee-Ates Statusbericht auf dem Bildschirm überflog und die Triebwerke hochfuhr. Routine... das hier war Routine und er war erleichtert, dass er ein paar Wochen Zeit hatte mit den Neuen zu trainieren. Um die Frage, ob die Erste Ordnung hier die Hauptbasis des Widerstands vermutete, oder lediglich einen Anschlag auf die Trainingsbasis ausüben wollte, würde man sich später noch kümmern. Er hörte die Bestätigung der Piloten. „Schwadron Gold und Blue, ihr kommt mit mir. Die Erste Ordnung will gebührend empfangen werden." Sie waren zu wenige, das wusste er genau, aber viel mehr hatten sie nicht aufzubieten. Zehn X-Flügler gegen die drei Sternenzerstörer, die Beebee-Ate ihm durch Weiterleitung der Daten der Kommandozentrale anzeigte. Das war zu wenig. Aber alles was sie hatten. Die übrigen zehn mussten die Eskorte bilden.

„Roger Black One."

„Viel Glück." Es war General Organas Stimme, die durch das Komm zu ihnen allen durchdrang und Poe spürte, wie allein diese Stimme genügt um ihm Zuversicht zu geben. Sie hatten es bis hierhin geschafft. Sie würden auch hier herauskommen. Irgendwie.

Bevor sie die Atmosphäre durchbrochen hatten, zeigten seine Sensoren die Tie-Jäger an, die auf sie zuschossen. „Wunderbar... geht gleich los."


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Die Gesichter der Piloten in den angreifenden Jägern hatte Poe förmlich vor Augen. Er spürte, wie wendig der gegnerische Flieger war, wie schnell, sah das Cockpit. Einen Tie-Jäger war er selbst erst einmal geflogen. Mit Finn an Bord.

Poe atmete tief durch. Nicht zum ersten Mal schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass es Individuen wie Finn waren, die ihm hier gegenüber traten und wieder musste er sich vor Augen führen, dass es hier darum ging zu überleben und das Überleben von anderen zu retten. Das im gegnerischen Kampfjäger war nicht Finn. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nur jemand wie Finn es gewesen war.

 _Moraps strahlendes Lächeln war in der Masse der Feiernden nur allzu deutlich zu erkennen. Poe hätte es überall als erstes erkannt. Poe schob sich durch die Gratulanten zu dem anderen Mann durch, während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Morap, das Gesicht offen wie immer, trat auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an sich. Poe sog den Geruch des anderen tief ein und schloss die Augen._

 _„Commander Dameron! Dann muss ich jetzt wohl meinen Hofknicks üben, he?" Morap lachte, klopfte Poe auf den Rücken und als seine Lippen unauffällig über Poes Wangen streiften, hinterließen sie eine brennende Spur._

 _„Wag es ja nicht", grinste Poe, als er seinen Freund widerwillig losließ. Moraps Blick hielt seinen fest, auch als andere Hände auf seine Schultern klopften und Poe sich von ihm wegziehen ließ. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit brach er den Blickkontakt ab und war froh, dass sie sich gegenseitig feiern konnten._

 _Grinsend betrachtete Poe die anderen, die sich selber durch seine Beförderung feierten. Commander... an den Rang würde er sich gewöhnen müssen. Sicherlich war er kein schlechter Pilot und er kam gut mit anderen zurecht, aber es blieb das Gefühl, dass diejenigen, die um ihn herumstanden mindestens so viel zu dieser Beförderung beigetragen hatten wie er._

 _„Kommt, lasst mich euch ein Bier ausgeben!", rief er über die Köpfe hinweg und begann sein Schwadron vorneweg in Richtung des Ausgangs zu schieben. Sein Schwadron._ Sein _Kommando._

 _Die anderen drängten an ihm vorbei und auf dem Weg aus dem Komplex hinaus ließ Poe sich immer weiter zurückfallen, bis er neben Morap ging. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren die letzten. Als sie eine schmale Nische passierten, packte Poe ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinein, schon jetzt außer Atem. Fahrig strich er durch das rötliche Haar und sah in die tiefbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers._

 _„Hey, ich dachte du wolltest uns allein ein Bier ausgeben, Commander."_

 _„Sch...", machte Poe und legte Morap einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich will mit dir feiern. Später. Nur wir beide."_

 _Morap erwiderte den Blick ernst und Poe strich mit der Kuppe seines Fingers sanft über die Lippen, die er schon so oft geküsst hatte, fuhr die Konturen des kantigen Gesichts entlang, das ihm beinahe vertrauter war als sein eigenes._

 _„Ich bin so verdammt stolz auf dich, Poe."_

 _Moraps Hände legten sich an seine Seiten, schoben ihn zurück, sodass Poe mit dem Rücken gegen die harte Wand gepresst wurde und mit einem leichten Seufzer schlang Poe die Arme um ihn, zog ihn fester an sich. Erwiderte den Kuss, den er nicht mehr hergeben wollte._

In rasantem Tempo schoss er auf einen der Tie-Jäger zu, wich den Lasersalven mit minimalen Steuerungen aus und drehte im letzten Moment bei, sodass Jess, die direkt hinter ihm flog, den Tie-Jäger ausschalten konnte. Gleichzeitig eröffnete er das Feuer auf den Jäger, der neben dem ersten geflogen war. Der Feuerball im Vakuum des Weltraums blendete ihn kaum, als der Jäger explodierte. Er fühlte keinen Triumph. Nichts von dem, was er bisher verspürt hatte, wenn ein Gegner ausgeschaltet war. Nur Leere und Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn sie die Jäger und auch die Sternenzerstörer nicht aufhalten konnten. Er hatte bewusst nicht gefragt auf welchem Transporter Finn sein würde, damit er nicht darauf fokussiert war. Damit er nicht darauf wartete zu hören, dass dieses eine Schiff es nicht in den Hyperraum geschafft hatte.

Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als er die Neuen ermahnte nicht streng in der Formation zu bleiben um den Tie-Jägern keine Angriffsfläche für ein vorhersehbares Schema zu geben. „Variiert, damit die Autoerkennung euch nicht erwischt."

„Roger, Black One."

 _Den Rotton hatte Poe an keinem anderen gesehen. Nur an ihm. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, betrachtete das Gesicht auf dem Kissen neben sich. Die feinen blonden Wimpern, die etwas zu breit geratene Nase mit der vielsagenden Krümmung. Mit dreizehn hatte ein anderer Junge Morap die Nase gebrochen. Das hatte er Poe so zielmlich in ihrem ersten Gespräch erzählt. Damals, als sie einander kaum gekannt hatten und Morap doch schon alles daran gesetzt hatte Poe zu beeindrucken. Er hatte nicht lang gebraucht._

 _Morap schlief und Poe war dankbar um die Zeit, die er ihn in diesem Zustand beobachten durfte. Dieser Mann war der erste Mensch außerhalb seiner Familie gewesen, dem er sich wirklich verbunden fühlte. Der ihm nahe war. Dessen leises Schnarchen ihn dazu verleiten wollte ebenfalls die Augen zu schließen und in das gleichmäßige, leichte Atmen einzustimmen. Das Bedürfnis sich auszustrecken neben diesem Mann und einfach zu schlafen war so groß, dass es Poe schwer fiel auch nur für eine Minute länger die Augen aufzuhalten. Doch das hätte bedeutet diesen Anblick aufzugeben. Das noch immer leicht verschwitzte Haar, das an der sommersprossigen Stirn klebte. Die leicht geöffneten Lippen, durch die die gleichmäßigen Geräusche heraus drangen. Die Lippen, die er nie mehr aufhören wollte zu küssen._

Vor ihnen tauchte einer der Sternenzerstörer auf. Ein Feind, der riesig wirkte im Vergleich zu den X-Flüglern. Aber sie hatten die Starkiller Basis ausgeschaltet. Das immerhin war ein Lichtpunkt. Poe durfte nur nicht daran denken, wie viele Piloten bei diesem Angriff ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Beebee-Ates warnendes Piepen drang durch die Kopfhörer im Helm zu ihm durch. „Ja, ich sehe sie." Poe drückte den Steuerknüppel nach unten und musste sich für den Moment dran erinnern an seinem eigenen Grundsatz festzuhalten und nicht in einer geraden Linie zu fliegen um den Lasersalven des Tie-Jägers wirklich ausweichen zu können. Der Steuerknüppel schien wie eine Verlängerung seines Armes und zum ersten Mal war er wirklich froh, dass die Techniker es geschafft hatten den meisten anderen Sternenjägern die Updates zu verpassen.

„Black One, ich bin an ihm dran."

Poe drehte ruckartig nach rechts ab, doch der Tie-Jäger saß ihm im Nacken, ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen versuchte Poe es mit einer Rolle nach links, doch auch das rettete ihn nur vor den vernichtenden Laserstrahlen, nicht aber vor der Verfolgung. „Blue Three, die Hilfe könnte ich gut gebrauchen...", murmelte er, gefolgt von einem zustimmenden Laut von Beebee-Ate.

 _„Poe, du hattest genug."_

 _„Nein. Wirklich nicht."_

 _„Dameron! Verdammt, ich habe die Nase voll davon. Es passiert!"_

 _Ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Ein Schluchzen, dass ihn innerlich zu zerreißen schien. Trotzdem kippte er auch das nächste Glas Whiskey hinunter. Obwohl er wusste, dass er es vermutlich nicht vertragen würde. Obwohl er wusste, dass Morap recht hatte. „Ich hätte was dagegen tun können." Poe war nicht einmal überrascht, dass er seine eigene Stimme kaum wiedererkannte. Dem Er'Kit hinter dem Tresen winkte er sein Glas noch einmal aufzufüllen. Er brauchte es. Auch wenn er es nicht vertragen würde._

 _„Hättest du nicht! Du darfst das nicht auf deine Kappe nehmen. Die Schmuggler waren zu schnell für Heeth."_

 _Poe schnaubte und griff nach dem kleinen Glas, das der Barkeeper vor ihm abstellte. Seine Augen brannten, auch wenn keine Tränen kommen wollten. Heeth war erst wenige Stunden tot und Morap redete darüber, als sei es Wochen her, dass die Schmuggler Heeths X-Flügler inmitten eines Asteroidenfeldes manövrierunfähig gemacht hatten._

 _Bevor das Glas seine Lippen berühren konnte, hatte Morap es ihm aus der Hand gerissen und selbst geleert. „Ich bring dich ins Bett. Die Neue Republik braucht ihren besten Piloten auch morgen noch."_

 _Protest und Widerstand waren zwecklos. Poe fehlte einfach die Kraft sich zu wehren, als Morap sich seinen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn vom Barhocker zog._

„Die _Corvette_ hat den Sprung in den Hyperraum geschafft." Die Stimme aus der Kommandozentrale ließ Poe erleichtert ausatmen und als im nächsten Moment auch die Stimme des anderen Piloten bestätigte, dass der feindliche Tie-Jäger getroffen worden war zu ihm durchdrang brachte er sogar ein Lächeln zustande.

„Alles klar, weiter geht's." Er zog den Stenenjäger wieder hoch, sah die roten und grünen Lasersalven durch das Vakuum des Raumes zittern und spürte wie sein Herz ein paar Schläge aussetzte. Es waren zu viele. Viel zu viele Tie-Jäger- Viel zu viele Kanonen an den Sternenzerstörern, als dass sie wirklich einen Unterschied hätten machen können.

„Blue Three", adressierte er den X-Flüglerpiloten, der rechts neben ihm zurück auf das Kampfgetümmel zusteuerte, „Bleib an meiner rechten, wir schalten die Ionenkanonen aus."

Das Schweigen am anderen Ende ließ Poe einen Moment daran zweifeln, ob er dem Neuen wirklich so viel zutrauen konnte, aber für den Moment waren sie außer Reichweite der Ties und sie hatten die Chance.

„Roger Black One."

Poe nickte, drehte bei und schoss auf den Sternenzerstörer zu. Kaum waren sie in Reichweite, wurde das Feuer auf sie eröffnet und Poe achtete darauf keinen vorhersehbaren Vektor einzuschlagen und der Pilot an seiner Seite ebenso. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er unter dem Bauch auf die Ionenkanoen zuhielt und eine davon ausschaltete, während Blue Three, dessen Namen Poe sich beim besten Willen nicht hatte merken können, die Oberfläche des Sternenzerstörers beschädigte. Wohl doch kein so guter Schütze.

Binnen weniger Sekunden hatten sie das Heck des Zerstörers erreicht. Die X-Flügler schossen unter den Antrieben hervor und drehten bei um einen neuen Angriff zu starten. Schon im nächsten Moment saßen ihnen die Tie-Jäger im Nacken und es wurde eng. Über den Kopfhörer empfing er die Nachricht, dass auch die nächsten Transporter es in den Hyperraum geschafft hatte und er atmete erleichtert aus. Der Großteil der übrig gebliebenen Flotte war in Sicherheit. Vorläufig jedenfalls. Poe suchte unterhalb des Rumpfes wieder Deckung vor den Tie-Jägern, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie der andere X-Flügler, statt die nächste Ionenkanone zu zerstören mit einem Flügel daran entlang streifte. Für einen Herzschlag dachte Poe der Pilot hätte alles unter Kontrolle, dann geriet Blue Three ins Trudeln und der unbekannte Pilot kollidierte mit voller Geschwindigkeit mit der Unterseite des riesigen Schiffes.

 _Die gähnende Leere in ihm ließ ihn den Verstand verlieren. Jedenfalls glaubte er das. Hoffte er das. Morap... Morap war nicht mehr. War von ihm gerissen worden. Es hatte nicht einmal eine Sekunde gedauert sein Leben auszulöschen und Poe wusste, dass diese eine Sekunde, die nicht einmal vollständig gewesen war, ihn für immer verfolgen würde._

 _Für einen Moment, einen Moment war er versucht es zu tun. Einfach zu springen. Das Hangargebäude war hoch genug. Niemand außer ihm war hier um ihn aufzuhalten. Nein... natürlich war niemand hier. Morap war ja nicht mehr._

 _Poe starrte auf die Flasche Whiskey neben sich. Fragte sich, ob die braune Flüssigkeit diesem Schmerz einen Abbruch tun würde. Dem Schmerz, der ihn zu zerreißen schien und im nächsten Moment so dumpf nachhallte, dass ihm war, als sei nichts, aber auch gar nichts geschehen. So hatte er sich niemals gefühlt. Nicht einmal als seine Mutter gestorben war, hatte er sich derart verlassen gefühlt. Verlassen und voller Zorn auf die Erste Ordnung, die niemand hier ernst zu nehmen schien. Die Erste Ordnung, die nicht nur ein Handelsschiff der Republik nach dem anderen aufbrachte, sondern im Zentrum der Republik mordete._

 _Seine Lider fielen wie von allein zu, damit er diese Welt nicht mehr sehen musste. Eine Welt, die Morap schon vergessen zu haben schien. Unter seinen Füßen war nicht als die Luft und erst vierzig Meter später der kalte, harte Durabeton der Landeplattform. Es wäre so einfach. Viel zu einfach. Und die Versuchung nachzugeben, diesen Schmerz zu beenden und sich in die Leere fallen zu lassen war groß. Viel zu groß._

 _Das leise Piepen hinter ihm, ließ Poe herum fahren. Der sphärische Droide kam langsam auf ihn zu, offenbar ebenso orientierungslos wie Poe sich fühlte. Ebenso ziellos. „Hey...", sagte er leise. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst."_

 _Noch ein Piepen. Dieses Mal lang gezogen. Es klang enttäuscht. Die nächste Salve war geradezu überwältigend und Poe meinte etwas wie Wut heraus hören zu können. Poe schnaubte. „Beebee-Ate, richtig?"_

 _Der Kopf drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und der Droide rollte weiter auf ihn zu, bis der weiß-orangene Körper gleichauf mit ihm war._

„ _Weißt du, mein Astromech hat ausgedient." Poe wusste kaum was ihn veranlasste das zu sagen. Zu einem Droiden.. was hatte der schon zu sagen? Aber es stimmte... der Astromech, der seinen X-Flügler begleitet hatte, war getroffen worden und unbrauchbar._

 _Beebee-Ates Kopf schoss zu ihm herum. Der Droide war einigen Upgrades unterzogen worden. Der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt hier war._

 _Poe hob die Schultern und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über's Gesicht, auch wenn die Tränen nicht versiegten und es sicherlich nicht allzu bald tun würde._

 _Die Whiskeyflasche rutschte über den Rand des Daches, fiel und Poe hielt die Luft an, bevor sie auf dem Boden zerschellte. „Scheiße... Das hätte jemanden treffen können!" Er zog die Knie an und sprang auf. Niemand hatte sie gesehen. Noch nicht._ _„Beebee-Ate..." Poe stockte, dann sah er den Droiden an._ _„Wir sollten verschwinden." Er wandte sich ab und der Droide folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Sie mussten möglichst schnell möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und diesem Ort bringen, ehe jemand auf die Idee kommen konnte, dass er hier gewesen und Whiskeyflaschen vom Dach geworfen hatte. „Wie wäre es mit einem neuen Job, he?" Die Worte kamen Poe nicht leicht über die Lippen. Beim besten Willen nicht. Aber es schien nur richtig sich Moraps Droiden anzunehmen._

 _Es füllte nicht die Leere. Es linderte nicht den Schmerz. Aber immerhin war er nicht vollends verlassen._

Poe fluchte, als auch die ersten Verlustmeldungen von dem Kampfgetümmel vor ihnen zu ihm durchdrangen. Auch die Nachricht, dass noch ein Transporter entkommen war konnte seine blinde Wut über diese sinnlose Verschwendung nicht bremsen. Und dann spürte er physisch, wie sein Sternenjäger abgebremst wurde. Beebee-Ates lauter Protestlaut gellte in seinen Ohren, doch welche Daten auch immer der Droide ihm zu übermitteln versuchte, konnte er nicht sehen. Das Display vor ihm war schwarz. Poes Herz sank als die Tie-Jäger an ihm vorbei schossen, offensichtlich vollauf bewusst, was gerade geschehen war.

„Scheiße..." Wie hatte das passieren können? Ihm? Seine Kehle wurde eng und er griff in die Brusttasche seines Fliegeranzuges. Nichts. In diesem Anzug, der offensichtlich für die neuen Rekruten bestimmt gewesen war, befand sich nicht die Gifttablette, die er in dieser Situation nehmen musste. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Er konnte nicht einmal sein Schwadron kontaktieren. Sämtliche Systeme waren vom Traktorstrahl des Sternenzerstörers lahm gelegt worden.

A/N: Danke an alle, die ihr das hier lest! Es bedeutet mir sehr viel und ihr könnt nicht glauben wie sehr ich mich über jeden Leser freue! Es zeigt mir, dass ihr irgendwie Freude an dieser Fanfiction habt und mein Poe euch entfernt gefällt? :-) Was mich aber am allermeisten freuen würde wäre eure ehrliche Meinung. Ein bisschen Feedback, damit ich weiß, ob ich bei euch einen Nerv habe treffen können?

Liebste Grüße!


	7. Kapitel 7

A/N: Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich hatte ziemlich viel zu tun ;) Ich gelobe Besserung!

 **Kapitel 7**

Beebee-Ate war offline. Poe konnte sich nur denken, dass der Traktorstrahl nicht nur das Schiff flugunfähig und alle Systeme abgeschaltet, sondern auch Beebee-Ate lahmgelegt hatte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Schon sah er, wie sein X-Wing die geöffneten Hangartore passierte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er was auf ihn zukommen würde. Er hatte es schon einmal erlebt und dieses Mal würde es keinen FN-2187 geben, der ihn hier heraus holte. Keinen Finn. Finn... Nein. Nicht an ihn denken. Nur nicht an Finn denken.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er nach dem Blaster im Holster seines Fluganzuges griff. Das Ziel, der Planet der neuen Basis war im Navcomputer eingespeichert, der Kurs geplant. Er zögerte nicht eine Sekunde länger abzufeuern und sofort wünschte er sich, er hätte die Waffe auf sich selbst gerichtet. Der Rauch und aufzüngelnden Flammen raubten ihm die Sicht und den Atem. Im nächsten Moment, noch bevor er sich selbst ausschalten konnte um die neue Basis endgültig zu retten, wurde das Dach des Cockpits geöffnet. Er war hatte den Schalter nicht betätigt. Als die Sturmtruppen ihn bei den Armen packten und nach außen hievten, rang er nach Luft.

„Der Gefangene hat den Navcomputer gesprengt." Eine Information in ein Kommgerät gesprochen. Eine starke Hand wand ihm den Blaster aus der Hand. Poe hatte ohnehin keine Kraft sich zu wehren. Hustend ließ er sich auf die Füße stellen und er blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht des Hangars. Es war unheimlich, wie vertraut ihm dieses Szenario war. So oft träumte er noch davon, doch die panische Todesangst, die ihn jedes Mal aus den Träumen riss, ließ auf sich warten. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die tränenden Augen. Die Rampe auf der er stand war sein einziger Weg. Hinter ihm spürte er bereits den Lauf des Blasters im Rücken. Poe sah nach links, warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Beebee-Ate rührte sich noch immer nicht. Selbst die Signalleuchten waren inaktiv und dieser Anblick war für ihn beinahe schlimmer als die Tatsache, dass er wieder seinen Feinden ausgeliefert war.

Poes Augen und Lungen brannten, als sie ihn die Rampe hinab führten und er von zwei Sturmtruppen in Empfang genommen wurde. Das letzte Mal, dass er einem von ihnen so nahe gewesen war, hatte der sich als sein Retter entpuppt. Nicht so heute. Nicht so jetzt. Seine Knie waren weich, als sie ihn abführten. Poe warf nicht einmal mehr einen Blick zurück. Das konnte er nicht ertragen. Im Gehen spürte er die Erschütterungen im Boden. Seine Schwadrone hatten offensichtlich begonnen anzugreifen. Gut. Vielleicht würden sie den Sternenzerstörer und ihn gleich dabei mitnehmen. Die Handfesseln spürte er kaum. Er sah nichts als den weißen Helm vor sich, als sie ihn den dunklen Gang entlang führten. Der Weg kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor und sein Herz schlug nur noch schneller. War er wieder hier? Hier, wo es angefangen hatte?

Poe biss sich auf die Zunge, als sie vor dem Raum ankamen und die Tür geöffnet wurde. Die Zelle sah noch genauso aus und ihm war, als sei keine Zeit vergangen, als sie ihn hinein schoben und gegen den Stuhl drückten. Den Stuhl auf dem er schon einmal Geheimnisse preis gegeben hatte. Und dieses Mal, das wusste Poe, würde er nicht so lange standhalten können wie damals. Schon da hatte er nicht lange ausgehalten.

Die Fesseln saßen noch strammer und der Sturmtruppler, der direkt vor ihm stand rammte Poe mit einem gewaltigen Hieb die Faust in den Magen, bevor Poe überhaupt wusste, wie ihm geschah. Wieder schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Noch immer schmeckte er den Rauch auch der Zunge. „Hey, das ist wohl ein bisschen übertrieben, he?" Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Alles einstecken, ohne auch nur ein Wort? Es ging nicht. Er hatte alles verloren. Der Widerstand musste ihn für tot halten. Schlimmer noch als vor ein paar Monaten auf Jakku, als sie ahnen konnten, dass die Erste Ordnung ihn geschnappt hatte. Das hier... das kam einem Todesurteil gleich.

„Halt den Mund", zischte der Sturmtruppler ihn an, trat einen Schritt zurück und Poe wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Finn. Finn, der ihn hier heraus holte. Dabei war Finn weit weg. Weit, weit weg. In Sicherheit. Wenigstens so lange bis Poe die neue Basis aufgab und Finn und alle anderen nur wieder in Gefahr brachte. Er spürte den feindseligen Blick auf sich ruhen und wieder wurde das Schiff erschüttert.

„Sieht aus, als hättet ihr ganz andere Probleme als mich hier festzuschnallen."

Die Antwort war ein Schlag gegen das Jochbein. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, ehe er es zurückhalten konnte. Die weiße Platte, die den Handrücken des Trupplers schützte, schnitt in seine Haut und sofort spürte Poe das Blut seine Wange hinunter rinnen. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er zu dem Gesichtslosen vor sich aufsah. Auch hiermit war er vertrauter als ihm lieb war. Sie klopften ihn weich, wie beim letzten Mal, ehe derjenige kam, der wirklich alle Antworten aus ihm herausholte, die er nicht geben wollte. Poe holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Es hatte keinen Sinn gegen die Fesseln anzukämpfen. Keinen Sinn dem Sturmtruppler sarkastische Bemerkungen entgegen zu schleudern.

„Name?"

Poe schnaubte. Sein Kopf dröhnte schon jetzt. Trotzdem rang er sich ein unfrohes Lächeln ab, als er dem Blick der Augen begegnete, die sich feige hinter dem Helm verbargen. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, als er den Kopf schüttelte und sich innerlich auf das einstellte, was kommen würde.

Das bekannte Gefühl eines Schiffes, das aus dem Hyperraum sprang, riss ihn aus seinem Dämmerschlaf, der mehr einer Ohnmacht glich als alles andere. Ihm war speiübel und gleichzeitig fühlten sich seine Lippen an wie Sandpapier. Wie lange hatten sie ihn bearbeitet? Es schien Stunden gedauert zu haben, dabei war es vielleicht nur eine gewesen. Er konnte nur ein Auge öffnen. Das andere war zugeschwollen. Verklebt von seinem eigenen Blut. Was er im Halbdunkel der Zelle erkennen konnte diente kaum dazu seine Stimmung zu heben. Schwarze Wände, einige wenige Konsolen, deren Funktion Poe am liebsten gar nicht erfahren wollte und deren Lampen stetig in Weiß und tiefem rot leuchteten. Ruhig und stet. Ein gutes Zeichen? Poe wusste es nicht.

Er versuchte zu Schlucken, doch es ging nicht. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedorrt. Wann hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren? Als sie gingen? War seine Ohnmacht der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie ihn allein gelassen hatten? Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der trockenen Zunge über die aufgesprungenen Lippen. Nichts. Keine Möglichkeit sie zu befeuchten. Der Geschmack nach Eisen erfüllte seinen Mund und schwerfällig unterdrückte er ein Würgen. Sein Schädel dröhnte noch immer. Warum hatten sie ihm überhaupt die Chance gegeben das Bewusstsein zu verlieren? Sie hatten doch Mittel und Wege einen Gefangenen wach zu halten, entgegen jeglichen Befehlen des Körpers des Gefolterten. Immerhin, das wusste er, hatte er nichts preis gegeben. Wie beim letzten Mal. Nichts. Nicht einmal seinen Namen. Sein Blick flog zu der Einstichwunde in seinem linken Arm. Sie hatten ihm Blut entnommen. Jetzt spätestens wussten sie wer er war. Da war er sich mehr als nur sicher. Commander Poe Dameron. Pilot des Widerstands. Der, der ihnen einmal entkommen war. Sie würden sicher stellen, dass es nicht wieder geschehen würde. Und er musste sich auch nichts vormachen. Niemand würde wissen, dass er hier war. Niemand würde ihn retten. Sie hielten ihn für tot. Ganz sicher. Blue Threes Explosion unterhalb des Sternenzerstörers hätte genauso gut auch ihn ausschalten können. Keine Sekunde später war sein X-Flügler offline gegangen. Immerhin waren die Transporte im Hyperraum verschwunden, ehe die Erste Ordnung ihnen wirklich nahe kommen konnte. Immerhin das. Jess hatte sicherlich das Kommando übernommen und Poe war dankbar für den Gedanken, dass sein Platz reibungslos gefüllt werden würde.

Poe schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Erste Ordnung die Flotte nicht hatte verfolgen können. Dass der Widerstand in Sicherheit war und die neue Basis nicht ansteuerte. Nicht sofort jedenfalls. Imerhin aus seinem Navcomputer hatten sie nichts herausholen können und Beebee-Ate hatte die neuen Daten noch nicht herunter geladen. Da war Poe sich sicher. Aus ihm würden sie nichts herausholen. Immerhin. Doch der Gedanke an den Droiden versetzte Poe einen unerwarteten Stich. Beebee-Ate wurde vermutlich in diesem Augenblick auseinander genommen, oder war schon längst im Müllschacht verschwunden. Es war nicht allein die Tatsache, dass Beebee-Ate ihm dank seines Persönlichkeitschips ans Herz gewachsen war, sondern auch die Erinnerung an Morap, die für Poe unauslöschlich mit dem Droiden verbunden war. Beebee-Ate hatte Morap gehört und Poe hatte sich für den Astromech verantwortlich gefühlt. So unglaublich es sich auch nur in seinen Gedanken anhörte: Poe Dameron fühlte sich verantwortlich für und freundschaftlich verbunden mit einem Astromech. Wieder versuchte er zu schlucken, doch es ging nicht. Seine Kehle klickte trocken, während seine Augen brannten. Es war als habe er Morap noch einmal verloren. Morap und obendrein auch noch Finn. Finn, zu dem er sich gerade hatte durchringen können, denn das mit Finn, das war nichts Einfaches. Nichts, das er einfach nur tun wollte um es zu tun, sondern etwas, das in nur wenigen Minuten begonnen hatte seine Grundfesten zu erschüttern. Und jetzt lag Finns und das Leben so vieler anderer Widerstandskämpfer in seinen Händen.

Poe ruckte den Kopf nach vorne und schlug ihn wieder gegen die metallene Kopfstütze. Nichts. Keine Spur von einer weiteren erlösenden Ohnmacht. Finn... für Finn musste er durchhalten. Der Gedanke an ihn konnte ihn vielleicht weiter tragen. Finn einen Aufschub geben. Das war das Geringste, was er tun konnte, nachdem Finn gerade erst angefangen hatte sich ein neues Leben außerhalb der Ersten Ordnung und in Freiheit aufzubauen. Ein Leben, das er leichtfertig für Poe und dessen Mission auf's Leben gesetzt hatte. Ein Leben, das Poe im garantieren, versprechen wollte. Poe musste den Befragungsmethoden widerstehen. Wenigstens lange genug, dass der Widerstand sich neu formieren konnte. Und dann würde es vielleicht schnell gehen. Mit etwas Glück nicht einmal öffentlich. Vielleicht ersparte man ihm wenigstens das. Oder er starb während des Verhörs. _Der_ Gedanke hatte beinahe etwas tröstliches, fand Poe.

Stunden vergingen. Stunden in denen Poe nichts weiter tun konnte als sich seine Zukunft in immer finsterer werdenden Facetten vorzustellen. Er spürte, wie das Schiff landete, vermutlich um vom Bodenpersonal sorgsam durchgecheckt zu werden und er ahnte sofort, dass sein X-Flügler unter den ersten Dingen sein würde, den die Techniker von Bord schaffen würden um ihn noch genauer zu untersuchen in der Hoffnung etwas vom Navcomputer retten zu können, während Poe nur beten konnte, dass sie nichts fanden, das rekonstruierbar war. Auch wenn es ihm selbst sicherlich einiges ersparen würde. Ohnehin war er überrascht, dass sie nicht längst wiedergekommen waren um die Befragung fortzusetzen. Lediglich zwei reguläre Sturmtruppen waren gekommen um ihm in einer erniedrigenden Prozedur Wasser und eine schleimige Substanz, die wohl Nahrung sein sollte mithilfe eines metallenen Trichters einzuflößen und ihm die Notdurft zu ermöglichen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Poe froh gewesen die Gesichter der feindlichen Soldaten nicht sehen zu müssen, obwohl ihm beim bloßen Gedanken an die kurzen Momente die Galle aufstieg und am liebsten hätte er es vergessen, doch er konnte nicht. Natürlich konnte er nicht. Es war Teil des ganzen Vorgangs. So brachen sie ihre Gefangenen. Als die Tür zum zweiten Mal aufglitt und wieder kein neuer Foltermeister vor ihm stand, sondern nur weitere fünf Sturmtruppen, wusste er nicht ob er erleichtert oder angespannt sein sollte. Wie angenehm wäre es gewesen, wenn es ihm egal gewesen wäre, doch der Gedanke an Finn hielt ihn auf den Beinen, als sie ihn losmachten, bei den Armen packten und hinaus führten.

„Darf ich fragen, wo es hingeht, Jungs?", fragte er mit einem Anflug seines Charmes. Zu mehr war er schon jetzt kaum noch fähig.

Ein kurzer Stoß in die Rippen, als sie den Flur entlang gingen war die einzige Antwort die er erhielt. Auf Antworten musste er vermutlich ab jetzt ohnehin verzichten.


	8. Kapitel 8

A/N: Das hier hat wieder etwas länger gedauert. Tut mir leid. ;) Der 60. Geburtstag meiner Mutter und ein paar Unisachen und Theaterproben sind dazwischen gekommen... aber es läuft ja weiter. Danke für's Lesen ihr Lieben und viel Spaß mit...

 **Kapitel 8**

Dass der Sternenzerstörer auf dem er sich befunden hatte gelandet war, war offensichtlich. Anders als durch ein Landungsmanöver hätte Poe sich die leichten Erschütterungen des Schiffes kaum vorstellen können und es gab nur einige wenige Gründe aus denen ein Schiff wie dieses dazu verurteilt wurde in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten einzudringen und das war um schwerwiegende Reparaturen durchführen zu lassen. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln dachte Poe daran, dass hauptsächlich der Pilot der sein Leben gelassen hatte dafür verantwortlich sein konnte und sein Tod wenigstens finanziell für die Erste Ordnung ein Nachspiel haben würde und für den Moment wenigstens, war dieser Sternenzerstörer von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Ein kleiner Trost, aber dennoch ein Trost.

Der dunkle Korridor durch den sie ihn führten war nicht derselbe durch den sie ihn in seine Zelle gebracht hatten. Zwar wirkten sie alle gleich, doch Poe hatte selbst in seinem angstumnachteten Zustand eine Ahnung davon, wo er sich befand. Der Boden war anders. Sie waren gelandet, aber sie gaben ihm keine Gelegenheit den Planeten zu sehen. Dieser fensterlose Korridor war eine Gangway. Poe spürte es daran, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen geradezu zu federn schien. Erst als er wieder den festeren Boden spürte wusste er, dass sie in der Basis angekommen waren. Der Transporter zu dem sie ihn brachten, die zahllosen Gänge schienen geradezu dafür gemacht das ungeübte Auge vollends zu verwirren und den, der nicht mit der Architektur der Ersten Ordnung vertraut war, vollkommen seines Orientierungssinnes zu berauben. Poe gab kein Wort mehr von sich. Was brachte es auch? Die Sturmtruppler seiner Eskorte hatten sicherlich kein Wort an ihn zu verlieren. Immerhin die Hände waren frei, auch wenn der Gedanke daran, warum sie ihn nicht banden ihm noch mehr Sorgen machte. Sie glaubten nicht daran, dass er entkommen würde. Wie auch? Hier, auf der Basis der Ersten Ordnung gäbe es ganz sicher keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Er hielt den Blick auf den dunklen, blank polierten Boden gerichtet, bemühte sich, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er mit jedem Schritt, den sie weiter ins Innere der Basis vordrangen, mehr den Mut verlor und als sie im Gefangenenblock ankamen, war er beinahe froh endlich seine Ruhe haben zu können. Vorerst wenigstens. Die maskierten Einheitsgesichter der Sturmtruppler konnte er schon so nur schlecht ertragen.

Vorsichtig hob er den Blick zu der runden Mittelkonsole, hinter der zwei Offiziere in schwarzer Uniform standen, hinter ihnen ein langer Korridor, lediglich erhellt von ein paar spärlichen Leuchten. Der Anblick erinnerte Poe an eine Höhle auf Yavin 4, in die er und seine Spielkameraden als Kinder geklettert waren um sich zu beweisen, wie mutig sie waren. Die Erinnerung an die alles umfangende Finsternis, die ihm schon damals die Luft abgeschnürt hatte, raubte ihm auch jetzt den Atem. Sein Blick flog zu den Offizieren von denen einer mit festem Schritt auf einen der Sturmtruppler zutrat, der offensichtlich das Kommando hatte.

„HT-8789?" Der Offizier betrachtete den Sturmtruppler vor sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte Poe sich, woher der Mann wusste wen er vor sich sah. „Der Gefangene, den Sie überstellen sollten?"

Ein knappes Nicken des weißen Helmes und die stechend blauen Augen des Offiziers flogen sofort zu Poe, noch während der Sturmtruppler sprach. Poe war beinahe überrascht eine Frauenstimme zu hören, obwohl er wusste, dass es absoluter Blödsinn war. Das Imperium war gegen Frauen in jedwedem Zweig seines Militärs gewesen. Die Erste Ordnung nahm was sie kriegen konnte und hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Frauen die Arbeit mindestens so gut erledigten wie Männer. Wenigstens in den niederen Rängen. „Commander Poe Dameron, Pilot im Widerstand." Sein Name... natürlich hatten sie ihn herausgefunden, wie Poe erwartet hatte.

„Bringen Sie ihn in die Dekontaminationseinheit", befahl der Offizier, wandte den Blick von Poe ab und wandte sich wieder seinem Kollegen zu, während die Sturmtruppen ihn nach rechts abführten. Dekontaminationseinheit? Sie behielten ihn tagelang auf einem Schiff und warteten bis jetzt? Poes Kehle wurde eng. Warum gaben sie sich überhaupt die Mühe mit ihm? Warum fragten sie ihn nicht einfach, was sie wissen wollten, prügelten es aus ihm heraus, oder ließen ihren Sith, oder was auch immer er war, auf ihn los um zu holen, was sie brauchten? Die Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, als die Sturmtruppen ihn durch eine Seitentür in einen großen, mit schwarzen Kacheln gefliesten Raum schoben und eine barsche Stimme ihm befahl sich auszuziehen.

„Immerhin werde ich doch nochmal sauber...", murmelte er und kam nicht umhin doch wenigstens dankbar zu sein den Schmutz der letzten Tage von sich waschen zu können, auch wenn es für das Protokoll der ersten Ordnung bei dieser Vorschrift weniger um das Wohlbefinden des Gefangenen als vielmehr der Sicherheit und Hygiene der Basis ging. Er schluckte schwer. Sich vor diesen Fremden seiner Kleider entledigen zu müssen fiel ihm nicht leicht, dass sie ihn allerdings allein lassen würden stand natürlich gar nicht erst zur Debatte. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, aber immerhin überließen sie es ihm selbst. Das war immerhin etwas.

Die Zelle war klein. Poe schritt sie trotzdem ab. Die Länge und die Breite. Jeweils fünf Schritte. Nicht mehr. Eine kniehohe Liege mit hauchdünner Decke und ohne Kissen war an der, der Tür gegenüber gelegenen Wand eingelassen. Viel mehr nicht. Die zwei Treppenstufen zur Tür selbst mied er. Er ahnte, wann er sie das nächste Mal erklimmen würde und obwohl er keinerlei Hoffnung hatte hier wieder herauszukommen, wollte er nicht mit einem einzigen Schritt das Gefühl des letzten Ganges heraufbeschwören.

Seine Schritte hallten nicht auf dem harten Boden. Die Schuhe mit der dünnen Sohle, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, ließen kein festes Auftreten zu. Die dunkelbraunen Hosen und die Hemdjacke hielten immerhin warm genug, dass er nicht befürchten musste zu frieren, wenn das Licht ausgehen und man ihn so zur Nachtruhe verdammen würde. Auf und ab. Seine Beine trugen ihn, obwohl sie ihn an keinen Ort bringen konnten, den er sehen wollte. Nicht irgend ein anderer Ort war ihm offen. Nur von der einen Wand zur anderen brachten sie ihn, bis er schließlich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen zu Boden glitt. „Immerhin laufen, Poe...", sagte er leise. Es war das erste Mal seit Beginn dieser nie enden wollenden Strapaze, dass er bewusst mit sich selber sprach und es war ihm gleich.

„Du verlierst hier noch den Verstand und dann..." Er brach ab. Daran mochte er nicht denken, solange er nicht im Begriff war jede Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen silbrigen Knauf aus der schwarzen Wand hervorragen.

„Hm...", machte er, dann hob er die Hand und zog daran. Eine breite, tiefe Schublade kam zum Vorschein und ein Blick hinein, entrang seiner Kehle ein leises, freudloses Lachen. „Na immerhin pinkeln darf ich jetzt alleine. Wunderbar." Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn beobachteten. Das irgend ein Instrument seine Körperfunktionen und jedes seiner Worte aufnahm und speicherte. Alles andere hätte ihn überrascht und es war ohnehin besser auf der Hut zu sein. Für Finn und alle anderen, die er nicht verraten durfte. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er die Schublade wieder zu gleiten. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch verschmolzen die Konturen beinahe mit der Wand. Die Politur der Wände war ohne jeden Kratzer, ohne jedes Staubkorn. Versuchsweise fuhr Poe mit dem Fingernagel darüber. Nichts. Nicht einmal ein Fingerabdruck. Vielleicht würde er das zur letzten Aufgabe seines Lebens machen, dachte er mit einem unfrohen Lächeln. Hier auf der glatt glänzenden Politur der Ersten Ordung einen Kratzer hinterlassen. Eine Spur, die wenigstens bis zur Renovierung seiner Zelle von seiner Existenz zeugte. Das wäre immerhin etwas. Doch wenn er anfing hier auch nur entfernt zu randalieren, würden sie ihm sicherlich etwas verabreichen, das ihn ruhig stellte.

Seufzend stand er auf und ließ sich auf die schmale Bettstatt fallen. Hart, aber immerhin eine Möglichkeit zu liegen. Seit Tagen hatte er sich nicht wirklich ausstrecken können. Es war beinahe, als sei dieser Zellenblock ein Fortschritt. Er durfte laufen, sich hinlegen, war sauber... doch er wusste, dass das alles nur ein Vorspiel war auf das, was noch auf ihn wartete und er durfte sich nicht in Sicherheit wiegen lassen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite mit dem Gesicht in Richtung Wand, damit, egal welche Holocams auf ihn gerichtet waren, nicht jede seiner Regungen mitverfolgen konnten. Mit geschlossenen Augen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief durch. Seine Hände zitterten. Schon lange, oder erst seit er hier lag? Kalt war ihm nicht, doch die Angst begann schleichend an ihm herauf zu kriechen. Sie ließen ihm Zeit. Zeit um genau diese Angst zu spüren, die nur dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass ihm mit einem Mal so viel gewährt wurde. Beinfreiheit. Sauberkeit, so etwas wie ein Bett. Poe ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und rief sich zur Ordnung. Disziplin war es, die er brauchte. Disziplin um das hier durchzustehen und das Geheimnis zu wahren so lange es ging. Mit etwas Glück disponierten die Offiziere des Widerstands um und die Neue Basis würden sie woanders errichten. Mit etwas Glück... natürlich hatte Poe die letzten Tage nicht auf Glück zählen können.

Zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, zwischen Träumen und rasenden Gedanken hin und her gerissen, rieben sich seine Nerven an der Stille und Immobilität die ihn umfing immer mehr auf. Er sah niemanden, außer den Gesichtslosen Wachen die ihn täglich in die Dekontaminationseinheit brachten. Hörte nichts außer seinem eigenen Atem, die gelegentlichen Geräusche, die seine Bewegungen verursachten und das Tablett mit Essen, das durch eine Luke in der Wand zu ihm hindurch geschoben wurde und wodurch die Isolation in keinster Weise unterbrochen wurde. Er gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu identifizieren was sie ihm vorsetzten. Ohne jeden Geschmack war es ohnehin und wenn sie ihn töten wollten, dann wäre Vergiftung wohl eine der angenehmeren Exekutionsformen. Außerdem war es eine Möglichkeit die Zeit herum zu bekommen. Eine Tätigkeit. Also ließ er sich bei jedem Bissen Zeit und legte sich dann wieder hin. Ergab sich Erinnerungen und Träumen, weil auch sie seine Gedanken von der nagenden Angst fern hielten. Er starrte an die Wand vor sich an, bis die Dunkelheit verschwamm und er sich an anderen Orten zu anderen Zeiten wiederfand.

„ _Dameron?"_

 _Poe fuhr zusammen, als die Stimme seinen Namen rief. Schnell wandte er sich um und sah den jungen Mann auf sich zukommen, aus dessen Raum er sich erst wenige Stunden zuvor herausgeschlichen hatte. Das Abzeichen auf dem Fliegeranzug ließ ihn erstarren._

 _„Poe!" Lachend schlug er Poe auf die Schulter und Poe kam nicht umhin sich die Lippen seines Gegenübers auf seinen vorzustellen. Schnell schüttelte er die Erinnerung an die Nacht zuvor ab._

 _„Morap." Er traute seiner Stimme kaum. Sprach leise, damit der andere es nicht merkte._

 _„Du bist Dameron!" Morap lächelte noch breiter und seine Augen funkelten. „Du bist der Neue. Dein Ausbilder hat dich unserem Commander geradezu empfohlen, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich kenne nur deinen Vornamen."_

 _„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass wir im selben Schwadron sein würden", sagte Poe kleinlaut, gar nicht auf das Lob eingehend. Hätte er gewusst, dass er und Morap eng zusammenarbeiten würden, hätte er ganz sicher nicht die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Wenigstens hätte er versucht sich nicht dazu hinreißen zu öassen. Sein Gesicht wurde heiß und er klemmte den Helm fester unter seinen Arm._

 _„Dann hättest du mich ignoriert, ist klar." Morap schüttelte den Kopf und legte Poe beinahe verschwörerisch einen Arm um die Schultern. Poe machte keine Anstalten sich zu befreien, doch er hoffte, dass niemand ihnen allzu viel Beachtung schenken würde. Moraps Arm um seine Schultern fühlte sich zu gut an um ihn abzuschütteln._

 _„Hätte nicht gewusst wie", gestand er dann doch. „Vielleicht wär ich nicht mit dir gegangen, aber ignorieren..."_

 _Morap zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Das beruhigt mich. Deine Zurückweisung hätte mich gestern Abend auch sehr enttäuscht." Morap ließ ihn los, dann ging er voraus in Richtung des Hangars. Der erste Einsatz in seinem Schwadron und seine erste Nacht bei der Marine der Neuen Republik, nachdem er seine offizielle Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, hatte er im Bett eines seiner Schwadronkameraden verbracht._

 _„Wunderbar...", murmelte Poe, den Blick auf den Rücken der sich langsam entfernenden Person gerichtet._

 _Der Steuerknüppel in seiner Hand fühlte sich gut an. Geradezu vertraut. Sharas Hände, die Hände seiner Mutter, lagen auf seinen, als sie aus der Atmosphäre des Planeten heraus schossen und das Vakuum des Weltraum sie nach vorn schnellen ließ. Poe lachte laut auf, als seine Mutter seine Hände nach links drückte und sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehten. Der A-Flügler war alt, doch jedes noch so einfache Manöver vollführte er problemlos._

 _„Okay, jetzt bist du dran, Großer." Ihre Lippen streiften sein Ohr, ihr Atem fuhr durch sein Haar und als sie seine Hände los ließ, er wirklich frei über die Bewegungen des A- Flüglers verfügen konnte, setzte sein Herz ein paar Schläge aus. Mit riesigen Augen zog er den Steuerknüppel zu sich hin, ein kleiner Jubelschrei auf den Lippen, obwohl er wusste, dass jede noch so unüberlegte Bewegung im falschen Augenblick fatale Folgen haben konnte. Doch er war sicher. Seine Mutter war da. Der Tag an dem Shara Bey ihren Sohn sich selbst überlassen würde, da war Poe sich sicher, würde er niemals erleben._

Seine Mutter war tot, hatte ihn nicht sich selbst überlassen, aber seinen Vater und Poe einander. Das war nicht nichts, aber für einen achtjährigen Jungen war es zu früh. Für einen Mann, der gerade angefangen hatte sich an den plötzlichen Frieden zu gewöhnen, für seinen Vater, war es zu früh. Den Verlust spürte Poe noch immer, spürte noch immer die gähnende Leere, auch wenn er gelernt hatte damit zu leben. Irgendwie. So viele leere Phrasen, die alle nicht beschreiben konnten, was es wirklich bedeutete. Er hatte überlebt, auch wenn er in dem Moment, da sein Vater ihn aus dem Zimmer schickte, da er ihn vor die Tür setzte, als er nicht hatte gehen wollen, geglaubt hatte nicht eine Sekunde länger leben zu können. Seine Mutter war wenige Minuten daraufhin gestorben und Poe wusste, dass sein Vater ihn lediglich davor hatte schützen wollen: davor den Tod zu sehen, wenn er das Konzept nicht greifen konnte. Diese Minuten waren für Poe noch immer Zeit, die ihm gestohlen worden war. Nicht nur verwehrt durch eine Macht gegen die er nichts hatte ausrichten können, sondern gestohlen. Jede Sekunde, die er mit seiner Mutter verbracht hatte, war ihm heute ein kostbares Andenken, ebenso wie jeder Gedanke an Morap und auch heute die Erinnerung an Finn. An den einen Kuss. An die gute halbe Stunde, da für ihn eine Tür geöffnet worden war, die er seit Moraps Tod fest verschlossen gehalten hatte, weil Moraps Tod ihn ans Äußerste getrieben hatte. An einen Ort, zu dem er nicht zurückkehren wollte und durfte, wenn er wollte, dass sein Leben etwas bedeutete. Und dann, nach so vielen Nächten in fremden und vertrauten Betten, war Finn aufgetaucht. Finn, dem er sich mehr als nur freundschaftlich verbunden fühlte und dessen Gesicht immer wieder in seinen Träumen auftauchte und ihn bei Verstand hielt.

Poe sah auf, als die Tür zu seiner Zelle geöffnet wurde und er zwei Sturmtruppler sah, die mit Blastern im Anschlag herein kamen. Zögerlich kam er auf die Füße. Es war, als habe der Gedanke an Finn allein sie hierher gebracht und eine Gänsehaut kroch seine Wirbelsäule hinauf, als sie auf ihn zutraten und ihm bedeuteten ihm zu folgen. Poe fragte gar nicht wo sie ihn hin brachten. Fast war er dankbar eine andere Strecke laufen zu dürfen als auf und ab in der kleinen Zelle, auch wenn ihn sicherlich nichts Gutes erwartete. Die täglichen Gänge zum Waschraum, wo er die Hygieneauflagen der Ersten Ordnung zu befolgen hatte, zählte er kaum, dafür waren sie zu kurz, aber als er die Blaster gesehen hatte, hatte er sofort gewusst, dass dieser Weg länger dauern würde. Dass entweder seine Exekution, oder etwas anderes angeordnet worden war.

Der kleine Raum, mit dem beinahe vertrauten Stuhl in der Mitte, ließ ihn für einen Herzschlag innehalten. Ein Stoß in die Seite ließ ihn nach vorn taumeln. Es ging also weiter. Das Herz raste in seinem Hals, als sie ihn wieder fest schnallten und er wünschte sich, der Weg hätte länger gedauert. Sofort, als die Fesseln sich um seine Fuß und Handgelenke legten und sein Kopf fixiert wurde, seine Sicht durch die Instrumente rechts und links von seinem Gesicht eingeschränkt wurde, hätte er am liebsten geschrien. Gerade noch biss er sich auf die Zunge, ehe eine unkluge Bemerkung über seine Lippen kommen konnte. Im Stillen verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er sich derart hatte gehen lassen und er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er aushalten musste, solange es ging. Für den Widerstand. Für Finn.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Sie hatten ihn wieder allein gelassen. Für wie lange konnte Poe unmöglich sagen, doch als er das Signal der Tür wahrnahm, das den Öffnungsmechanismus ankündigte, schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein. Das Brennen in seinen an das Halbdunkel der Zelle gewöhnten Augen, als das beinahe grelle Licht des Flurs in die Zelle drang, ließ vermuten, dass sein Zeitgefühl immerhin nicht vollends verloren gegangen war. Gegen den Schein der weißen Lampen konnte Poe nur die Umrisse des Mannes erkennen, der jetzt den Raum betrat. Allein. Keine weiteren Wachen. Aber es war auch nicht Ren. Fast rechnete er damit Erleichterung zu verspüren, doch da war nichts. Nichts als dumpfe Leere.

Die Tür glitt wieder zu und Poe blinzelte der Gestalt entgegen und als die Person näher trat, als Poes Augen sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten, stockte ihm der Atem und der Name entwich seinen Lippen, ehe er ihn zurückhalten konnte. Das hellblonde Haar glatt nach hinten gekämmt, die Gesichtszüge vertraut wie an dem Tag als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Die Augen kalt, wie niemals zuvor. „Morap."

Sein Gegenüber fuhr sichtlich zusammen und die braunen Augen verengten sich. Sofort erkannte Poe, dass es nicht Morap war, der vor ihm stand. Doch die Lippen waren schmaler, das Gesicht eine Spur runder. Und doch... Poes Kehle war wie ausgedörrt, als der Mann, der Morap so verdammt ähnlich sah, langsam auf ihn zutrat. Die blankpolierten schwarzen Stiefel mit ihre festen Gang verursachten kaum einen Laut beim Auftreten. Die ebenfalls schwarze Uniform war makellos, ebenso wie das restliche Auftreten des Mannes. So anders als Morap, dessen Hemdzipel immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt aus der Hose hergevorlugt, der überhaupt kaum ein Kleidungsstück ohne einen verräterischen Ölflecken besessen und dessen Haar immer so wunderbar zerzaust ausgesehen hatte.

„Morap?", fragte der Mann mit tiefer Stimme nach und Poe sah ihm an, dass er ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Moraps Gesicht, das nicht zu Morap gehörte kam seinem näher. Automatisch suchte Poe nach der feinen Narbe neben dem linken Nasenflügel, fand sie aber nicht. Wie auch. Er war es nicht. Die rechte Augenbraue des Fremden wanderte in die Höhe, was ihm eine nur noch größere Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann gab, der Poe einmal alles bedeutet hatte. „Mein Name ist Lieutenant Meelan Bendar." Der Fremde wich wieder eine Handbreit zurück.

Bendar. Nicht Morap Bendar. Meelan Bendar. Der Nachname war Poe so vertraut. Wie auch nicht. Moraps Nachname. Poe schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, erleichtert, dass seine Augen trocken blieben. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er Meelan Bendar betrachtete.

„Mein Bruder ist also beim Widerstand." Ein schmales Lächeln. „Er war schon immer ein Idealist. Wie geht es ihm?" Der beiläufige Tonfall mit dem diese Worte gesprochen wurden, waren schwerer zu ertragen als die Worte an für sich.

„Tot", antwortete Poe, die Stimme brüchig. Er verfluchte sich stumm selbst. Jede Kontrolle, die er über sich gehabt hatte, war mit dem Eintreten des Mannes, der sich Moraps Bruder nannte, verschwunden. Er hatte gewusst, dass Morap aus der Unbekannten Region zur Neuen Republik gefunden hatte und die Tatsache, dass Morap niemals darüber hatte reden wollen, nicht einmal mit Poe, hatte ihn annehmen lassen, dass Morap vor etwas geflohen war. Aber das... das hier war unerträglich. „Die Erste Ordnung hat ihn ermordet."

Wieder zuckte der Mundwinkel des Anderen, doch die Augen blieben ausdruckslos. „Idealistischer Rebell", sagte Bendar nach einigen Herzschlägen kühl, sah auf seine Hände hinab und zog die Handschuhe hoch, als säßen sie nicht richtig. Die Hände, die Moraps, auch verkleidet, so ähnlich sahen, ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Das erklärt immerhin, warum Beebee-Ate in deinem X-Flügler war. Mein Bruder hat ihn mitgenommen, als er geflohen ist."

Poe presste die Lippen aufeinander. Rief sich ins Gedächtnis wo er war. Was ihn erwartete. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie den Mann vor sich zur Rede zu stellen. Irgendwie. Morap. Morap! Obwohl er den wahren Namen des Anderen kannte, glaubte Poe Morap in jeder noch so keinen Veränderung der Mimik zu sehen. Und die Stimme... diese Stimme. Poe schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er war ein Gefangener der Ersten Ordung. Das vor ihm war nicht Morap. Morap war tot. Getötet im Einsatz von der Ersten Ordnung, die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt bedeckt gehalten hatte. Es war kein Unfall gewesen. Kein Opfer im Kampf, das Morap erbracht hatte. Es war Mord gewesen. Und der Mann vor ihm hätte ebenso gut am Abzug stehen können wie jeder andere Offizier der Ersten Ordnung. Und trotzdem. „Beebee...", murmelte er. „Wo ist er?" Poe fragte es und wusste doch, dass er keine Antwort zu erwarten hatte. Sie kam auch nicht.

„Also, Dameron..." Bendar trat einen Schritt zurück, betrachtete ihn eingehend und Poe spürte, wie sein Körper sich versteifte, obwohl das Gesicht des Anderen ihn zum Gegenteil motivieren wollte. Das hier war noch gefährlicher. Gefährlicher als wenn irgend ein anderer hereingekommen wäre. Weil seine Augen seinem Kopf etwas vormachten.

Bendars Augen fokussierten sich auf ihn. Augen, die Poe mit einem einzigen Blick die Kehle zuschnürten. „Ich habe ein paar Fragen für dich." Bendars Schultern waren gestrafft, das Gesicht geradezu versteinert.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Poe, bemüht darum so zu klingen als sei es ihm gleich. Natürlich hatten sie ihn in seiner Zelle beobachtet. Natürlich wussten sie, wie es wirklich in ihm aussehen musste. Doch er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er es zugab. Insbesondere vor dieser Erscheinung, die ihn innerlich zu zerreißen schien. „Aber ihr habt euch verdammt viel Zeit gelassen. Ich fühle mich hier schon ganz heimisch."

Bendars Brauen wanderten wieder in die Höhe. „Dem werden wir schon Abhilfe schaffen." Ihre Blicke trafen sich, dann zog Bendar ein kleines, schmales Gerät aus der Hosentasche und im nächsten Moment spürte Poe, wie seine Fingerspitzen unangenehm zu kribbeln begannen, wie seine Knie nachzugeben drohten. Auch wenn noch kein Schmerz seinen Körper durchzuckte, wusste er, dass dieser Moment nicht weit sein konnte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt den Blick auf Bendars Gesicht gerichtet, auch wenn es nur schwer zu ertragen war. Er durfte nicht nachgeben. Musste aushalte solange er konnte. Als die Muskeln in seinen Schultern unkontrolliert zu zucken begannen, schloss er doch die Augen.

„Mit welchem Teil des Ausbildungsnetzwerkes steht der Widerstand in Verbindung?"

Schwer atmend riss Poe die Lider auf, bemüht keinen Laut von sich zu geben, der verriet, wie sehr ihm das Surren seiner Knochen zusetzte. Schon jetzt. „Was?", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Schweiß rann über seine Stirn und er versuchte die Hände aus den Fesseln zu befreien, die direkt und flach auf der Metallplatte auflagen. Zu fest. Er stieß Luft durch die Nase aus, als die Intensität des Kribbelns zunahm.

„FN-2187 hat dir bei der Flucht geholfen. Er zeigte bei seiner Ausbildung Auffälligkeiten. Wie hat der Widerstand ihn rekrutiert und wie viele andere wie er sind noch in den Rängen der Sturmtruppen?"

Poe blinzelte, spürte, wie sein Zahnfleisch zu vibrieren schien, wie eine unbekannte, übelkeitverursachende Taubheit seine Arme hinauf kroch, wie seine Arme und festgeschnallten Arme anfingen wie wild und unkontrolliert zu zucken. Er versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln. Die Schläge konnte er ertragen. Das hier... Seine Gedanken rasten und kamen zu keinem Schluss, während er den Fremden betrachtete, der ein so bekanntes Gesicht trug. Morap.. Finn. „Egal was ich sage, du glaubst es ja doch nicht", zischte er und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als die Spannung unter seinen Fingerspitzen nur noch anstieg, als der reißende Schmerz plötzlich seine Arme hinauf zuckte, sich wie ein gleißender Blitz in sein Gehirn bohrte. „Keiner!", brach es aus ihm hervor und sofort wich die Spannung aus seinem Körper, der schlaff nach vorn fiel, sofern die Fesseln es erlaubten. Seine Knie waren so weich, dass er ganz vornüber gefallen wäre, wäre er nicht künstlich festgehalten worden.

Eine behandschuhte Hand schloss sich um sein Kinn, drückte seinen Kopf weiter nach hinten und als Bendar wieder sprach, spürte Poe den warmen Atem auf seinem verschwitzten Gesicht. „Lügner", sagte die Stimme so sanft, dass sich Poes Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht, das er nicht abwenden konnte und er spürte den dumpfen Aufprall gegen seine Schläfe, spürte den Fausthieb und rang nach Luft, in dem Versuch sein karges Frühstück bei sich zu behalten. Und das hier... das hier war nur der Anfang. Das wusste er.

Poe schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein", antwortete er. „Da ist keiner, Finn war ein glücklicher Zufall." Er hustete trocken, versuchte sich aufzurichten, so gut er konnte und blickte Morap entgegen. Morap, der nicht Morap war. Das musste er sich vor Augen halten. Meelan Bendar war nicht Morap. Auch wenn er so aussah. Morap war tot. War gestorben wie ein Held. Das vor ihm in diesem Moment würde niemals an Morap heran reichen. Morap hatte ihm diesen Mann verheimlicht. Diesen Bruder. Vermutlich aus gutem Grund. Trotzdem schmerzte der Gedanke beinahe mehr als das Pochen in seinen Schläfen und das noch immer anhaltende Zucken seiner Muskeln.

„Finn?" Bendar lachte trocken und rieb sich die behandschuhte Faust mit der freien Hand. „Gebt ihr allen Überläufern neue Namen?"

Poe keuchte auf, als Bendar das Gerät wieder aufnahm, als das Kribbeln in seinen Armen wieder anfing. Er schloss die Lider um die Augen nicht mehr sehen zu müssen und bemühte sich seinen Atem flach zu halten. Ohne großen Erfolg. „Warum besteht ihr auch auf Nummern- und Buchstabenkombinationen. Jeder hat das Recht auf einen Namen." Jeder seiner Knochen schien in Flammen zu stehen. Selbst seine Zehen in den unzureichenden Schuhen verkrampften sich. Es war als versuche sein Körper in sich selbst zu verschwinden um einen Ausweg zu haben. Doch nichts. Er rang nach Atem, während die Krämpfe anfingen seine Muskeln zu würgen.

„Der Widerstand ist zu sentimental", hörte er Bendars Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. „Noch einmal: wie viele sind es? Welche Station wurde infiltriert? Wer gehört zu euch Rebellen?"

Ein stummer Schrei. Zu mehr war er kaum noch fähig. Ein Schrei, der in Keuchen endete, als Bendar von ihm abließ. Seine Lungen füllten sich nur langsam mit der dringend benötigten Luft und jeder Zug schien zu brennen. Wieder deutete er ein Kopfschütteln an. Die Fragen brauchten viel zu lange um in sein Gehirn vorzudringen. Die Worte zu lang um inmitten der sengenden Stiche in seinem Kopf Klarheit zu erlangen. Der Widerstand sollte die Erste Ordnung infiltriert haben? Sollte in den Rängen der Ersten Ordnung Verrät gesät haben? Poe hätte gelacht, wäre ihm nicht so elend gewesen. „Es tut mir leid, dass du deine Zeit und Energie mit mir verschwenden musst", sagte er heiser, während ein roter Film sich über sein linkes Auge legte, als das Blut langsam aber sicher eine Spur über sein Gesicht zog. Er atmete tief ein. Deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. Nie im Leben hatte er sich ein Glas Wasser und frische Luft so sehr gewünscht wie in diesem Moment, da er glaubte sein Kopf würde jeden Moment zerbersten. „Da ist nichts. Finn hatte einfach die Nase voll." Er richtete den Blick gegen die Decke. Wartete auf den nächsten Schlag. Die nächsten Wellen Elektrizität, die Bendar durch seinen Körper jagen würde. Doch nichts kam. Finn... Finn hatte genug gehabt von der Ersten Ordnung. Seinen Mut hatte Poe immer bewundert und nie hatte Poe Finns Mut mehr gebraucht wie in diesem Moment. Nie hatte Poe Finn mehr gebraucht als in diesem Moment. Dabei waren sie sich nur einmal wirklich nahe gewesen. Doch dieser Moment erstreckte sich in Poes Erinnerung mittlerweile über Jahre. Jahre, in denen er einfach nur Finns Lippen auf seinen hatte spüren dürfen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Tränen, die er nicht einmal mehr zurückhalten konnte. Es war zu viel. Erst Morap. Dann Finn. Beide wurden sie ihm wie Schläge ins Gesicht geworfen und keinem konnte er helfen.

„Die Rebellenbasis."

Wieder schüttelte Poe den Kopf. „Die habt ihr entweder längst gefunden und zerstört, oder es ist euch egal. Ihr habt mich zu lange schmoren lassen, als dass ich auch nur annehmen könnte, es wäre überaus dringend."

Keine Antwort. Das war alles was er brauchte. Ein mattes Lächeln konnte Poe nicht unterdrücken. Sie würden es trotzdem versuchen. Würden trotzdem weitermachen, bis sie doch alles aus ihm herausbekommen hatten, was sie wissen wollten.

Es dauerte Stunden. Tage? Poe wusste es nicht, hörte auf die Ewigkeiten zu zählen, die sein Leben bestimmten. Ewigkeiten, in denen Bendar, der mit jeder Minute zu einem Anderen, zu einem Ungeheuer, das nichts mehr mit Morap gemeinsam hatte, mutierte. Meelan Bendar, dessen Gesicht bei jeder Frage, bei jeder Wiederholung gleichmütig blieb, veränderte sich vor Poes geistigem Auge zu etwas, das die eigentliche physische Erscheinung innerlich verzerrte.

Und er machte es gut. Brachte Poe so oft zum Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit, um ihn dann wieder unberührt zu lassen. Ging. Ließ ihn allein um dann wiederzukommen, wenn Poe sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, nur um an derselben Stelle weiter zu machen. Die kontinuierlichen Fragen. Die Ruhe. Der Schmerz. Poe wusste, dass er früher oder später sagen würde, was Bendar wissen wollte. Sie hatten Zeit. Zeit um mit ihm zu tun was sie wollten und irgendwann, als ein gefühltes Jahrzehnt verstrichen war, als Moraps Gesicht endgültig so gut wie aus Poes Erinnerung getilgt war, nannte Poe den Namen des Sternensystems, auf dem die neue Basis des Widerstands aufgebaut werden sollte. Doch nichts weiter. Soweit er wusste war Finn ein Einzelfall gewesen. Soweit er wusste gab es in den Rängen der Ersten Ordnung keine Verräter. Und woher sollte er es auch wissen, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Er war Pilot. Nichts weiter. Bendar schien zu einem ähnlichen Schluss gekommen zu sein.

Als die Soldaten ihn endlich losmachten, als Poe vollkommen erschöpft nach vorn sackte und er nichts anderes tun konnte als sich von den Sturmtrupplern festhalten zu lassen, weil seine eigenen Beine ihn nicht mehr trugen, sah er noch einmal in Bendars Gesicht, wusste aber schon, was kommen würde.

„Dein Bruder war ein tausendmal besserer Mann als du, Meelan", krächzte Poe in einem Versucht doch das letzte Wort zu haben und Bendars Augen funkelten einen Moment. Er hatte erkannt, was Morap für Poe gewesen war und verachtete Poe dafür. Dafür, dass er sich mit Morap eingelassen hatte, der für Meelan Bendar nichts weiter war als ein sentimentaler Schwächling.

„Deine Exekution ist bereits anberaumt. Drei Tage, Dameron."

Drei Tage. Das war eine weitere Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit, in der Poe jede Silbe des Wortes, das er preisgegeben hatte bereuen konnte. Tausendfach und abertausendfach. Er war der Verräter. Er. Auch wenn die Erste Ordnung vermutlich die Schiffe des Widerstand verfolgt hatte. Auch wenn sie die neue Basis bereits entdeckt hatten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Widerstand sich in Sicherheit an einem anderen Ort formiert hatte. Dass sein Verrat keine Folgen haben würde. Nicht für Finn.

Drei Tage.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Drei Tage. Man hatte ihn mehr in seine Zelle tragen müssen als das er hätte laufen können. Und da seine Beine ihm ohnehin den Dienst versagten, machte er nicht einmal Anstalten seine Würde zu bewahren. Drei Tage. Woher sollte er wissen, wann seine Zeit abgelaufen war? Woran sollte er es messen? An der Anzahl der gezählten Mahlzeiten? Daran, wie oft sie ihn zum Waschen brachten? Sie ließen ihn nicht einmal auf dem Boden liegen, sondern hievten ihn auf das schmale, harte Bett, bevor sie gingen. Ohne ein Wort. Drei Tage. Das war nichts und gleichzeitig eine Ewigkeit.

Poe kniff die Lider zusammen und presste die Handballen auf die geschlossenen Augen, unterdrückte einen heiseren Schrei, der doch nichts gebracht hätte. Wie restlos er versagt hatte. Dabei wusste er, dass er nichts hatte ändern können. Dass er der Ersten Ordnung so ganz allein und wehrlos wie er war, nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Doch es half nicht. Der Gedanke spendete keinen Trost. Eine klaffende Leere schlug sich in seine Brust wie die Krallen eines Ungeheuers und wie um sich selbst davor zu schützen, wie um sich selbst zusammenzuhalten, drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite. Das Gesicht zur Wand, wie er es so oft getan hatte. Hier wenigstens hatte er das Gefühl geschützt zu sein, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl mehr Selbstbetrug war als alles andere.

Öffentlich. Das hatte Bendar ihm noch gesagt. Öffentlich. Eine öffentliche Hinrichtung. Übertragen über das Holo-Netz. Poes Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und ihm stockte der Atem beim bloßen Gedanken daran, dass seine Begegnung mit dem Tod alles andere als privat sein würde. Stattdessen würde jedes Wesen der Galaxis es sehen können, wie er seinen letzten Atem aushauchte. Der Gedanke daran, dass sein Vater es so erfahren würde, dass sein Vater jetzt auch noch den einzigen Sohn verlieren würde und auf diese Weise, ließ einen eisigen Schauer seinen Rücken hinabrieseln.

Drei Tage, dann würde jeder wissen, dass er nicht in seinem X-Flügler gestorben war. Immerhin würde dann der Widerstand wissen, dass er gefangengenommen worden war. Dass ihre Pläne vermutlich kompromittiert waren. Ein plötzlicher Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. War diese öffentliche Hinrichtung ein Ablenkungsmanöver? War der Widerstand doch auf den Planeten zurückgekehrt, den er Bendar genannt hatte? Hatte die Erste Ordnung bis zu diesem Moment vielleicht doch nicht gewusst, wo der Widerstand sich aufhielt? Das Unwissen über das, was in der restlichen Galaxis geschah, trieb ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn.

Poe zog die Knie enger an und ignorierte das leise Surren, das ihm normalerweise anzeigte, dass das Essen gebracht wurde. Er war nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch psychisch zu ausgelaugt um auch nur an Nahrungsaufnahme zu denken. Stattdessen hielt er die Augen fest geschlossen und die Erinnerung an ein nicht mehr ganz kleines Fellknäuel schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Molly hatte oft nah an seinem Körper geschlafen. Oft so, dass ihre Wirbelsäule auf einer Linie mit seiner war. Die Wärme, die von dem Tier ausgegangen war, hatte ihn auch nach aufreibenden Tagen beruhigt und binnen weniger Minuten hatte er einschlafen können. Poe rief sich den Druck des kleinen Körpers gegen seinen ins Gedächtnis. Das stete Atmen und die großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen am nächsten Morgen, bevor er ihr das Frühstück vorsetzte. Sie immerhin war garantiert in Sicherheit bei seinem Vater. Wieder dieser Stich bei dem Gedanken an jemanden, den er nicht retten konnte. Nach seiner Frau würde Kes Dameron auch noch seinen Sohn verlieren und Poe konnte nicht anders als sich auszumalen, wie sein Vater darauf reagieren würde. Was es ihm antun würde.

Drei Tage. Das war alles andere als lang.

Er zählte die Mahlzeiten. Zählte wie oft sie ihn zur Dekontaminationseinheit brachten und die zeitlichen Abstände schienen immer kürzer zu werden, dabei wusste er so genau, dass sie sich strikt an ihre Zeitpläne hielten. Nicht einmal die Erste Ordnung konnte die Zeit manipulieren. Nachdem das wohl letzte Frühstück in seine Zelle geschoben worden war, stand Poe vor dem Tablett, starrte darauf hinab und konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden es anzurühren. Die eintönige Nahrung hatte er mehr aus Notwendigkeit als aus Appetit heruntergewürgt, aber diese Notwendigkeit bestand jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht einmal Langeweile konnte ihn zum Essen verleiten. Auch nicht jetzt. Nicht einmal um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Die letzten Stunden, die er vielleicht noch hatte, spornten ihn nicht an das Tablett zu nehmen und die braun-graue Masse zu löffeln.

Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte er die Hände im Nacken und starrte an die Decke, die so ebenmäßig und eintönig war wie eh und je. Immerhin bebte er nicht mehr am ganzen Körper. Es war beinahe so, als haben seine Muskeln, seine Nerven, als habe jede Zelle aus der er bestand sich damit abgefunden, dass ihr Leben bald beendet sei würde, noch während seine Gedanken an der Existenz festhalten wollten. In einem gewissen Grad jedenfalls. Alles in ihm, was nicht resigniert hatte, wehrte sich gegen das Aufgeben. Das war niemals seine Art gewesen, doch die letzten Tage und Stunden hatten dieses seltsam dumpfe Gefühl in ihm geweckt.

Stumm blieb er stehen. Gesessen hatte er genug in den letzten Tagen und es war beinahe, als sei dieses Stehen wenigstens ein symbolischer Widerstand gegen das Einknicken vor der Ersten Ordnung, obwohl er doch schon lange nachgegeben hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen ging er das Protokoll der Ordnung für Exekutionen durch. Es gehörte zu den Dingen, die er mehr beiläufig als aktiv gelernt hatte, als er dem Widerstand beigetreten war. Nicht weil er der Meinung war es unbedingt wissen zu müssen, sondern weil die Akkuratheit des Vorgangs ihn nicht hatte kalt lassen können. Die Neue Republik befürwortete die Todesstrafe nicht und die wenigen Systeme der Republik, die ihr angehörten und an denen die Todesstrafe durchgeführt wurde, befanden sich in kontinuierlichen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Rest der Republik. Die Art und Weise der Todesarten wurde in den Medien nicht breit getreten und Poe hatte es immer geschafft diese Diskussionen nicht an sich herankommen zu lassen. Jetzt steckte er selbst in dieser Situation und er war überrascht, wir ruhig er jetzt war. Vielleicht gerade weil er diese Protokoll vor Augen hatte. Vielleicht hatte etwas in ihm geahnt, dass es einmal für ihn so weit kommen konnte.

Sie würden ihn holen. Bald. Dann würden sie ihn in den Präparationsraum bringen. An dieser Stelle würden sie das Haar in seinem Nacken stutzen, wenn sie ihm den Kopf abschlugen, wenn nicht, gäbe es sofort das Medikament, das ihn beruhigen würde. Er würde es nicht ablehnen können. Sie wollten, dass das Opfer ruhig blieb und nicht auf den letzten Metern noch einen Kampf anfing, den es ohnehin nicht gewinnen konnte. Die Verlesung des Urteils. Keine Gelegenheit für letzte Worte. Und dann... Poe wusste nicht, was auf ihn wartete. Man hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, doch er fragte sich, ob er das Klinge spüren würde, oder ob es schneller vorbei sein würde. Würde Gift im Exekutionsraum auf ihn warten? Ein Strick? Ein Erschießungskommando? Und da war es doch noch. Ein Schaudern, das seinen Körper ergriff. Eine letzte Regung, bevor es endgültig zu spät war? Bevor sie den leblosen Piloten des Widerstands in einen Sack verpackten und entsorgten?

Als die Tür aufglitt, straffte er die Schultern und sah seiner Eskorte stumm entgegen. Immerhin musste er sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, dass sie versuchen würden ihm etwas abzupressen. Zwei der Sturmtruppen betraten den Raum und nahmen rechts und links von ihm Aufstellung, doch als Meelan Bendar als nächstes eintrat, musste Poe doch um eine ausdruckslose Mine kämpfen.

„Dameron..." Bendar betrachtete ihn kurz, wie um die Spuren seiner Befragung auf Poes Gesicht noch einmal in Augenschein zu nehmen. Zufrieden nickte er. „Dann wollen wir."

Poe zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als die Sturmtruppen ihn aus dem Raum führten. Sein Blick war starr auf Bendars Hinterkopf gerichtet. Die schwarze Uniform ließ die Haut so viel heller erscheinen, als sie vermutlich war. Poe merkte sofort, wie seine Augen den entblößten Nacken nach dem Muttermal absuchten, das er so oft bei Morap betrachtet hatte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als er es nicht fand. Bendar mochte seine Erinnerungen an Morap besudelt haben, doch diese kleine Feststellung fühlte sich an wie ein Triumph auf den letzten Metern seines Lebens. Letzte Meter, die geradezu an ihm vorbei flogen. Der Weg, den sie durch die vollkommen staubfreien Korridore einschlugen, zog geradezu an ihm vorbei. Er wusste, dass er nicht damit rechnen durfte und doch schoss ihm durch den Kopf, wie viel leichter es ihm gefallen wäre nicht jeden seiner Schritte zu zählen, hätte er noch einmal einen Himmel sehen dürfen.

Seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie Sand, als sie, nach einer schier endlosen Fahrt mit einem Transporter und zahllosen Gängen einen kleinen, dunklen Raum betraten. Die Sturmtruppen verschwanden und von einer Sekunde auf die andere fand Poe sich Auge in Auge mit Bendar. Sein Gesicht wäre es also, das er als letztes sehen würde. Mit etwas Glück, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, würde Meelan Bendars Züge in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens wieder zu Moraps werden. Ein schwacher Trost. Aber wenn er die Augen schloss, dachte er an Finn und das war unerträglich.

Die Tür war hinter den Sturmtruppen zugeglitten, grelle Lichter erhellten den Raum und Poes Blick glitt sofort zur anderen Seite. Zur nächsten Tür. Die letzte, deren Schwelle er jemals übertreten würde. Er atmete tief durch, als Bendar ihm den Rücken zuwandte und an einer Wandkonsole etwas eintippte. Seine Minuten waren gezählt. Fast wünschte er sich es wäre schon vorbei.

„Wir wollen es nicht in die Länge ziehen. Das Holo-Netz wartet." Bendars Stimme klang kühl wie immer, als er sich wieder zu Poe umwandte, in der einen Hand ein Glas mit Wasser, in der anderen Hand einen winzigen Papierbecher, in dem sich das Medikament befinden musste. Poe nahm es ohne zu zögern. Es würde ohnehin nichts bringen sich zu widersetzen und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie ihm die Beruhigungsdroge auch noch aufzwingen mussten. Er blickte Bendar in die Augen, als er den Becher an die Lippen legte und dann den Kopf nach hinten warf. Eine Pille. Poe hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen. Schnell nahm er noch ein paar Schlucke Wasser. Das Glas drohte ihm durch die Finger zu gleiten. Erst jetzt spürte er den dünnen Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut.

„Dann wollen wir es nicht warten lassen", murmelte Poe, als er das Glas Bendar wieder in die Hand drückte. Schön jetzt spürte er, wie schwer sein Arm wurde, doch sein Verstand hörte nicht auf zu arbeiten. Holo-Netz. Öffentlich. Finn. Sein Vater.

Niemand war ihm nahegekommen. Niemand hatte sein Haar gestutzt. „Wie?", fragte er und ärgerte sich darüber, wie schwach seine Stimme klang.

„Hängen." Die Antwort kam prompt ohne vollkommen kühl, doch in dem Gesicht vor sich, glaubte Poe wieder das Zucken zu sehen.

Bendar zückte ein Gerät, ein Scanner, wie Poe sofort erkannte, den Bendar über Poes Brust fahren ließ. Offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis nickte Bendar und steckte das Gerät wieder ein. „Gute Reise, Dameron." Es klang, als habe er es hunderte Male gesagt und vermutlich war es auch so. Distanziert. Kalkuliert.

Poes Muskeln gehorchten ihm kaum, als Bendar ihn rüde mit dem Gesicht zur zweiten Tür drehte. Er wollte sich versteifen. Die fremde Hand abschütteln. Es ging nicht. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und schon jetzt nahm Poe alles wie durch einen schwammigen Filter hindurch wahr. Seine Beine gehorchten, doch sein Verstand schien geradezu abwesend. Er sah den hohen weißen Raum, sah auf einen Blick die drei Holocams und spürte jedes Schlagen seines Herzens. Zählte jeden Atemzug, den er tat, doch die körperlöse Stimme, die das Urteil verlas nahm er kaum wahr, während Bendar ihn in die Mitte des Raumes führte. Zum Emblem der Ersten Ordnung unter dem Gurt, der sein Leben beenden würde. Der Gurt wurde hinab gelassen. Er hörte das leise Surren. Hörte seinen Namen, doch er nahm ihn nicht wahr. Den Kopf hielt er hoch erhoben. Es war das einzige woran er noch denken konnte, während das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte, während er versuchte mit jedem Atemzug seine Lungen bis zum Bersten zu füllen. Woran er sich festhalten konnte und wollte. Dass er nicht sterben wollte wie ein Feigling. Den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Er wollte der Ersten Ordnung die Stirn bieten. Ein letztes Mal.

Die Stimme verstummte.

Der Gurt um seine Hals war kühl.

Bendar stand vor ihm. Nickte. Verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Trat beiseite.

Es wurde eng.

Kalter Schweiß rann zwischen seinen Schulterblättern herab, als er es spürte. Ehe ihm die Luft wegblieb. Ehe seine Füße den Boden verließen. Füße die zuckten, die nach Halt suchten und ihn niemals finden würden.

Das Weiß des Raumes wich vollkommener Finsternis.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Er fiel. Fiel aus unendlicher Höhe ohne dass fester Boden auch nur in Sichtweite war. Die gesamte Galaxis schien sich um ihn herum zu drehen. Um ihn, der von einer Sekunde auf die andere die einzige Achse des Universums geworden zu sein schien. Wenn das der Tod war, dann wäre er doch lieber in seiner Zelle verrottet, schoss es Poe durch den Kopf. Ein unvorhergesehenes Würgen ließ ihn auffahren. Er war nicht tot. Alles andere als das. Sein Nacken schmerzte, seine Schultern schienen in Flammen zu stehen und der Gurt war noch immer fest um seinen Hals. Seine Hände wollten nach oben schießen, wollten den Gurt packen, von sich reißen, doch es ging nicht. Wann hatten sie ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden?

Poe riss die Augen auf. Er lag auf der Seite. Spürte den harten Untergrund, doch die Welt um ihn herum kam nicht in Fokus. Vor ihm nichts außer Dunkelheit umrahmt von einem roten Schleier. Etwas weißes trat in sein Blickfeld, das kurz darauf zusammensackte. Er hörte nichts. Konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch es ging nicht. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter bedeutete ihm etwas, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Sein Herz raste und er schnappte schwerfällig nach Luft. Es war fast unmöglich. Und dann verschwand wenigstens etwas Druck von seiner Kehle. Der Gurt war gelöst. Poes verzweifelter Versuch an Sauerstoff zu kommen wurde von brennendem Schmerz belohnt. Noch immer drehte sich alles um ihn herum und ein beißender Stich in seinem Unterarm hätte unter anderen Umständen sicherlich einen dumpfen Schrei aus ihm hervor gelockt. Nicht jetzt. Er war nicht tot. So viel stand fest. Aber was war das hier?

Langsam aber sicher wurden die hellen und dunklen Stellen um ihn herum zu verschwommenen Objekten, nahmen Konturen an, doch der rote Schleier blieb. Sein Kopf dröhnte, aber auch sein Gehör schien zurückzukehren, auch wenn sein Körper schwer war wie Blei. Ein dunkler Raum. Wieder ein dunkler Raum. Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf, als er sein eigenes, schwerfälliges Atmen hörte. Ein leiser Fluch wollte über seine Lippen kommen, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht. Jeder Luftzug brannte höllisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und sofort schnellte sein Kopf zur Seite. Die rasche Bewegung bereute er sofort. Noch immer war ihm als drehe sich alles um ihn herum und ihm war speiübel. Seine Lippen formten den Namen, als er den Mann erkannte der vor ihm stand, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch immer nicht, Dameron." Die Stimme... die einzelnen Bedeutungen der Worte drangen viel später zu ihm durch, der Gesamtzusammenhang ließ sich noch mehr Zeit.

Bendar.

Poe blinzelte zu dem Mann auf. Was war passiert? Wieder bewegten sich seine Lippen, versuchten die Frage zu stellen die auf ihnen brannte, doch nichts kam.

Bendar schüttelte den Kopf, dann beugte er sich über ihn. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte er und im nächsten Moment spürte Poe, dass er seine Arme wieder bewegen konnte. „Ich habe dir eine etwas andere Droge gegeben vor deiner Hinrichtung."

Verständnislos sah Poe zu ihm auf. Unfähig zu sprechen und unfähig zu begreifen, was Bendar ihm sagen wollte. Das konnte nicht sein...

„Lange Geschichte, kurzer Sinn: die Monitore haben angezeigt dass du tot bist, bevor es wirklich zu spät war. Ich habe dir gerade ein Aufputschmittel gegeben. Gleich gibt es nch eins. Das sollte dich auf den Beinen halten, bis ich dich hier weg geschafft habe. Kannst du sitzen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, packte Bendar ihn rüde beim Arm und zog ihn seitlich nach oben. Poe war als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben und er war froh nichts gegessen zu haben. Seine Finger zitterten, als er die Fäuste versuchsweise öffnete, dann wieder schloss und sich dann mit einer Hand über die brennenden Augen fuhr. Sein Rücken schien sein Gewicht hingegen noch nicht tragen zu wollen. Er sackte nach hinten, gegen eine Wand, wie er feststellte. Wo war er? Wieder sah er zu Bendar auf, dann fiel sein Blick zu dem scheinbar leblosen Sturmtruppler auf dem Boden. Bendar hatte ihn ausgeschaltet?

„Wir sind an Bord der _Vanquisher_ ", erklärte Bendar kurz. „Vor dem nächsten Sprung in den Hyperraum soll deine Leiche entsorgt werden."

Poe schnaubte und die simple Handlung bereute er sofort. Seine Atemwege waren dafür nicht bereit. Er war noch immer unsicher dem Mann gegenüber, der ihm allem Anschein nach das Leben gerettet hatte. Es passte nicht. Meelan Bendar war der Ersten Ordnung verschrieben. Voll und ganz.Er war nicht sein Bruder, das hatte er bewiesen und Poe wollte nichts sehnlicher als der Gesellschaft dieses Menschen entkommen. Trotzdem sah Poe ihn direkt an. „Warum?", versuchte er zu fragen, doch weiter als bis zum ersten Laut des Wortes kam er nicht. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, die er hatte.

Bendar Blick, der bis zu diesem Moment nie anders als kalt und berechnend gewesen war, nahm plötzlich etwas wie Mitleid an. „Ich hatte gehofft mein Bruder sei irgendwo im Raum der Neuen Republik untergetaucht im schlimmsten Fall. Idealerweise hätte er sich im Outer Rim aufgehalten." Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Schultern, bevor er eine Spritze mit einer offenbar mörderisch spitzen Nadel hervor holte. „Dich hier rauszuholen ist wohl das mindeste was ich für ihn tun kann. Aber dafür brauche ich dein Wort, dass du dem Widerstand und der Republik fern bleibst, Dameron. Du bist tot. Sollte das Gegenteil jemals bekannt werden bin ich ein toter Mann und das ist mir das hier nicht wert. Also brauche ich dein Versprechen unterzutauchen. Jetzt."

Die Welt hatte aufgehört sich zu drehen. Die Übelkeit wich, doch das Atmen fiel ihm nach wie vor schwer. Bendars Worte hatte er verstanden. Mehr als deutlich. Und er konnte nicht. Konnte das Versprechen nicht halten, das Bendar ihm abverlangte. Seine letzten Gedanken vor dem scheinbaren Ende hatten seiner Resignation gegolten, ehe er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch jetzt, wo die Freiheit, wo das Leben wieder in Reichweite gekommen waren, spürte er, wie alles in ihm danach verlangte dort weiter zu machen wo er aufgehört hatte. Den Widerstand unterstützen, die Erste Ordnung bekämpfen, die nicht nur Morap Bendar und so viele andere ausgelöscht hatte, die die Demokratie gefährlich bedrohte und ihm die wohl schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens abverlangt hatte. Das war sein einziges Bestreben und jede Faser seines Körpers wollte zurück zu dem Menschen, den er verraten hatte und dem er ein Versprechen geben wollte es wieder gut zu machen. Irgendwie. Er blinzelte. Für einen Herzschlag erlaubte er sich an Finn zu denken. Ja, er war ein Verräter. Aber es gab nur eine Möglichkeit sein Gewissen rein zu waschen und die würde sich nicht ergeben, wenn er sich irgendwo verkroch, sollte er tatsächlich von hier fliehen können. Poe begegnete Bendars Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Bendar, der so viel für ihn riskierte und der Morap in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal wirklich ähnlich sah. Den er seinerseits zum Tode verurteilen würde. Poe nickte und ohne zu zögern stieß Bendar die Nadel in Poes entblößten Unterarm.

Es ging um mehr als nur um Poe Dameron und Meelan Bendar. Es ging darum, dass der Widerstand ohnehin auf den Abgrund zuschlitterte. Sie hatten so viele Kämpfer verloren, die Flotte der Republik war vernichtet. Jeder Pilot, sollte er auch noch so treulos sein, war für den Widerstand überlebensnotwendig und Poe durfte seine Freunde und Weggefährten, vor allem aber Finn nicht noch weiter im Stich lassen, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Und dafür würde er Bendar opfern müssen, wenn es notwendig war. Poe machte sich keinerlei Illusionen. Bendar handelte nicht aus Nächstenliebe. Allerhöchstens regte sich tatsächlich etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm, oder er versuchte die Erinnerung an seinen Bruder hochzuhalten. Dass er auch nur erwog Poe gehen zu lassen, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu begeben, hatte nichts mit Poe zu tun, sondern einzig und allein mit Morap.

„In ein paar Minuten solltest du laufen können." Bendar betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment, dann beugte er sich über den Sturmtruppler, der noch immer reglos auf dem blank polierten Boden lag und zog ihm den Helm vom Kopf. Ein rothaariger, kurz geschorener Kopf kam zum Vorschein. Eine junge Frau, kaum älter als Finn, kam zum Vorschein. Poes Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er erkannte, dass sie seinen Platz einnehmen sollte. Er hatte schon zuvor Sturmtruppen getötet. Dabei war es um's Überleben gegangen, sicherlich ebenso wie jetzt, doch eine so junge Frau zu töten, die kaum mehr als ein Mädchen sein konnte, erschien ihm grundsätzlich falsch. Die Masken der Sturmtruppler machten sie angreifbarer.

Langsam aber sicher kam das Gefühl in all seine Gliedmaßen zurück. Er beobachtete, wie Bendar die junge Soldatin komplett ihrer Rüstung und Kleidung entledigte und dann unter Poe den schwarzen Stoff hervor zog in dem er gelegen haben musste, bis Bendar ihn befreit hatte. Die Kleidungsstücke der Sturmtruppe lagen neben Poe auf der kleinen Pritsche und er begann sich aus seinen verschwitzten Kleidungsstücken zu schälen, erleichtert, dass er dazu immerhin in der Lage war ohne Bendar um Hilfe bitten zu müssen. Wenigstens bis es an die Hosen ging. Das schwarze Oberteil der Frau bekam er ohne Probleme über den Kopf gestreift, auch wenn seine Arme kaum über seinen Kopf gehoben werden wollten. Als Bendar den Stoff geschlossen hatte und die Frau wie in einen Sack gehüllt auf dem Boden lag, richtete Bendar sich auf. „Du hast sicherlich Durst", sagte er und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Auf dem Shuttle zu dem ich dich bringe, wirst du etwas zu trinken finden, aber hier.." Er driftete ab, dann nahm er den Helm der Sturmtruppe auf und sein Blick glitt über Poe, der noch immer die Hose seiner Gefangenuniform trug. Kopfschüttelnd trat Bendar einen Schritt zurück. Poe konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm nicht gefiel was vor ihm lag.

„Dann wollen wir mal...", murmelte er, dann griff er nach Poes Unterarm und half ihm mit einem Ruck auf die Füße.

Es war ein Glück das Sturmtruppen nur redeten, wenn sie angesprochen wurden, wenn sie sich in Gesellschaft eines Offizieres aufhielten. Poe hatte alle Mühe seine Atmung unter dem schweren, luftfilternden Helm ruhig zu halten und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, während er Bendar durch die Korridore des Sternenzerstörers folgte. Seine Sicht, ohnehin schon durch den roten Schleier mehr als nur leicht beeinflusst, wurde durch das Visier noch weiter beschränkt. So konnte er kaum sehen wohin er ging. Er blickte mehr durch einen Bildschirm, der die Welt in Raster und Ziele einzuteilen schien, als durch seine eigenen Augen. Sein Blick war auf Bendar geheftet. Ihm musste er folgen. Schritt für Schritt. Alles andere hätte er niemals fertig gebracht.

Noch immer konnte er kaum glauben was hier geschah. Sollte er tatsächlich eine zweite Chance erhalten zu entkommen? Bendar jedenfalls schien fest davon überzeugt, dass es funktionieren würde. Die Sturmtrupplerin, die Poes Leiche darstellen sollte, hatte er von zwei anderen Sturmtruppen entsorgen lassen. Poe war dankbar gewesen, dass niemand sein Gesicht hatte sehen können, als die Sturmtruppen ihre Kameradin hoch hoben und abtransportierten und Bendar ihn angewiesen hatte ihm zu folgen.

Was immer Bendar ihm gegeben hatte: es hielt Poe auf den Beinen, auch wenn jeder Schritt ihm einen Willensakt abverlangte, doch er wusste, dass er die Scharade aufrecht erhalten musste, wenn er überleben wollte. Die beste Tarnung überhaupt allerdings hatte Bendar ihm geliefert. Poe Dameron war tot. HT-8913, die er jetzt darzustellen hatte, war nicht verdächtig. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn sie Lieutenant Bendar folgte. Trotzdem raste das Herz in seiner Brust. Seine Lunge schien in Flammen zu stehen und jede plötzliche Bewegung trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Zum Glück war es nicht weit. Sie brauchten nicht lang um im Hangar anzukommen. Das Shuttle auf das Bendar zusteuerte war eines von fünfen. Sie befanden sich also auf keinem Sternenzerstörer, der es an Größe mit der _Finalizer_ hätte aufnehmen können.

Bendar ließ die Rampe des Shuttles hinab gleiten und für einen Moment fragte Poe sich, ob eine ordinäre Sturmtruppe wie er überhaupt autorisiert und trainiert sein konnte ein Schiff wie dieses zu fliegen. Bendars Präsenz allerdings schien alle Fragen und Zweifel zu verwischen. Der Offizier betrachtete Poe einen Moment. Für einen Herzschlag stand Zweifel in den Augen seines Gegenübers und Poe spürte einen Stich. Er verurteilte Bendar zum Tode. Das wusste er. Moraps Bruder würde er auf dem Gewissen haben, wenn er zum Widerstand zurückkehrte. Zu Finn. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte knapp. Dankbar dafür, dass Bendar sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Die Ladung wird in drei Tagen erwartet, HT-8913", erklärte Bendar so, als ob er nur wiederholte, was HT-8913 schon lange wissen musste. Poe nickte, als sei es Routine.

„Also dann, guten Flug." Bendar trat einen Schritt zurück, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging.

Wortlos wandte Poe sich ab und betrat das Shuttle. Im Cockpit sah er die Lichter aufleuchten, die ihm signalisierten, dass die Starterlaubnis erteilt worden war, dass er starten musste und sollte. Die Kisten vor ihm waren leer, hatte Bendar ihm erklärt. Der Auftrag von HT-8913 war Ersatzteile von einer Basis der Ersten Ordnung heran zu schaffen. Mehr nicht. Aber das Cover war gut genug für Poe. Er zog den Helm ab, sobald die Rampe geschlossen war und er sicher sein konnte, dass niemand ihn sehen konnte. Er blinzelte. Erleichtert besser sehen zu können, auch wenn seine Augen nach wie vor brannten und er sich sicher war allzu bald nicht wieder normal sehen zu können. Wie seine Augen aussehen mochten, wollte er für den Moment lieber nicht wissen. Es genügte sie zu spüren.

Auf weichen Knien und schwer atmend näherte er sich dem Cockpit, ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen. Die Rüstung der Sturmtruppen war nicht zum Sitzen geeignet. Die Beinschienen drückten, waren viel zu glatt um guten Halt zu geben... doch darum würde er sich später kümmern. Er schnappte nach Luft, schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann schaltete er die Triebwerke an, sah durch das weit geöffnete Hangartor hinaus in den Weltraum und legte die Hände auf die nur halb vertrauten Instrumente des Shuttles der Ersten Ordnung. So nah... er war der Freiheit so nah. Nur ein erster Schritt, aber er würde entkommen. Langsam, als sei es tatsächlich Routine, hob er langsam ab und glitt durch die Tore hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Für's Erste würde er den eingespeisten Koordinaten im Navcomputer folgen, dann vorzeitig aus dem Hyperraum springen und ein anderes System ansteuern. Bis dahin, schloss er aus den Angaben auf dem Navcomputer, hatte er drei Stunden Zeit. Dann würde er endgültig fliehen. Vorerst in ein unbekanntes System. Er war frei. Ein ungläubiges Lachen kämpfte sich aus seiner geschundenen Kehle hervor. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, ob aus Erleichterung oder Schmerz konnte er kaum sagen. Das Lachen war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Keuchen, als die Sterne vor ihm zu grellen Streifen wurden.

Ein leises, vertrautes Piepen hinter ihm ließ ihn herum fahren und Poe war, als werde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Ungläubig starrte er Beebee-Ate an, der laut surrend auf ihn zu geschossen kam. Moraps Droide war wieder bei ihm.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Ein leiser Alarm ließ ihn auffahren. Poes Schädel brummte als sei er von einem abstürzenden Tie-Jäger getroffen worden. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und es kostete ihn alle Kraft sich nur aufzusetzen. Noch immer benebelt von den Medikamenten und dem unruhigen Schlaf sah Poe sich um. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper protestierte bei der kleinsten Regung, doch auch vom Boden aus, auf dem er lag, konnte er sehen, dass das Schiff nicht mehr mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch den Weltraum schoss.

Er presste die Lider aufeinander um sich zu sammeln. Sofort wusste er wo er war. Was geschehen war. Was vor ihm lag. Beebee-Ate stieß ihn an und Poe brachte ein kleines Lächeln hervor. „Hey", krächzte er. Das eine Wort genügte um ihm zu versichern, dass er allzu schnell keine ganzen Sätze sprechen würde. Der Boden unter ihm schien sich zu drehen. Er brauchte Ruhe und Erholung. Und das dringend, bevor er auch nur in Angriff nehmen konnte was er als nächstes vorhatte. Er musste zum Widerstand zurückkehren und das möglichst unauffällig. Zum einen konnte er unmöglich mit einem Shuttle der Ersten Ordnung in einem System der Republik auftauchen und behaupten er sei der Pilot, der gerade öffentlich hingerichtet wurde, weil genau das Bendar in Gefahr bringen würde. Zum zweiten hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er sonst direkt Kontakt zum Widerstand aufnehmen konnte. Den nächsten Sammelpunkt hatte er nicht genannt bekommen. Dieses Schiff war sehr wahrscheinlich von der Ersten Ordnung mit einem Tracker versehen worden und jede Bewegung die er tätigte würde verfolgt werden, ebenso wie vermutlich jegliche Übertragung leicht abzufangen sein würde. Er musste dieses Schiff also loswerden, bevor er irgendwie weiter denken konnte.

Schwerfällig kam er auf die Füße. So langsam, dass das Shuttle nicht anfing sich schneller um ihn herum zu drehen. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Er hatte mehr oder weniger sofort das Bewusstsein verloren, nachdem das Shuttle Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreicht hatte und dabei war ihm vollkommen gleich gewesen wo er schlief. Es war der erste Schlaf seit gefühlten Jahren, der halbwegs ruhig gewesen war und das war vermutlich zum Großteil den Drogen zu verdanken, die Bendar ihm verabreicht hatte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Instrumente, die nichts außergewöhnliches anzeigten, dann ging er auf Beinen, denen er kaum zutraute sein Gewicht zu tragen, die kurze Rampe hinunter auf das Passagierabteil zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Beebee-Ate, dessen Sensoren ihm offenkundig folgten. Poe hob beruhigend eine Hand. Sie waren aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen ehe sie das Ziel erreicht hatten, das die Erste Ordnung einprogrammiert hatte, so wie er es vorgesehen hatte und sobald er bereit war würde er den nächsten Sprung in die Lichtgeschwindigkeit wagen. Aber das war nicht jetzt. Er war nicht bereit weiter zu denken als fünf Minuten in die Zukunft.

Seine Augen brannten, seine Kehle war noch immer eng. Beinahe spürte er den Gurt noch immer um seinen Hals. Mit einem Schaudern begann er die Teile des weißen Plastoid-Panzers abzulegen, die er nicht hatte ausziehen können, bevor er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. Der schwarze Overall unter der Rüstung saß schlecht. Die Frau hatte sich zwar die Brust geschnürt, aber offensichtlich nicht so fest, dass der obere Teil nicht ausgebeult war. Es war Poe kaum aufgefallen als er die Sachen angezogen hatte, doch jetzt kam er nicht umhin es zu sehen, als er vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet vor dem Eingang zum Passagierabteil des Shuttles stand.

Sie war nicht tot gewesen, als Bendar sie in den Sack befördert hatte. Lediglich bewusstlos und doch war ihr Leben schon beendet gewesen als sie Bendar unter die Augen getreten war. Sie war nicht einmal ein Opfer für Bendar gewesen. Vielmehr ein Werkzeug das er gebrauchen konnte. Ein Körper, eine Leiche, die er als Ersatz für Poe benutzen und entsorgen konnte. Und alles was von ihr übrig blieb war das, was Poe am Körper trug.

Poe schüttelte den Kopf. Das hier war kaum der Ort und Zeitpunkt über die Frau nachzudenken, die auch sicherlich innerhalb des Sturmtrupplerkorps Freundschaften geschlossen hatte und die jetzt verschwinden würde. Die in Vergessenheit geraten würde, wie die Buchstaben- und Ziffernfolge die sie war.

Die Tür vor ihm glitt auf und sofort fiel Poes Blick auf die Wasserausgabe im Bereich des geöffneten Bades. Mit zittrigen Fingern betätigte er den Schalter und schöpfte das eisige Wasser mit hohlen Händen an seinen Mund. Jeder Schluck schmerzte, brannte in seiner Kehle, doch es war ihm egal. Prustend ließ er nach einigen Handvoll von dem Wasserstrahl ab, obwohl jede Zelle in seinem Körper nach mehr zu schreien schien. Er wollte nicht, dass alles wieder hoch kam. Ein leises Piepen hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Beebee-Ate war ihm auch hierhin gefolgt, beinahe so als traue der Droide Poes Anwesenheit nicht ganz. Wieder hob er beruhigend die Hand, dann deutete er auf seinen Hals und hob die Schultern. Er konnte nicht sprechen und würde es sicherlich so bald nicht können. Als Beebee auf ihn zu rollte und leicht anstieß legte Poe beruhigend eine Hand auf den Kopf des Droiden, wie um ihm zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Noch immer vollkommen ausgelaugt lehnte er sich gegen das Waschbecken. Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Nasszelle, dann durch die Tür hindurch auf das schmale Bett. Beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll betrachtete er die zwar dünne, aber todsicher wärmende Decke unter der er sich so unbedingt verkriechen wollte. Doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er tätschelte Beebee-Ates halbrunden Kopf noch einmal, dann drehte er sich wieder um und erstarrte, als er sein Spiegelbild sah. Er musste den Schalter für die Spiegelfunktion betätigt haben und entsetzt blickte er dem Mann entgegen, den er kaum erkennen konnte. Die Augen waren gerötet, das Gesicht blass unter schwarzen Bartstoppeln. Er sah die Spuren, die Bendars Fäuste auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten und wusste, dass sein gesamter Körper davon gezeichnet sein musste. Eitel war er nicht. Nicht wirklich, doch sich selbst so zu sehen rief jeden Schlag, jedes Zucken seiner Muskeln, jedes Brennen seiner Knochen und jedes Wort das er gesagt hatte um es zu beenden wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Seine Hand schwebte über dem Schalter, der die Spiegelfunktion beenden und ihn selbst von diesem Anblick befreien würde. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er die Hand wieder sinken und sah sich selbst wieder in die Augen. Betrachtete die Verachtung vor sich selbst. Den Unglauben noch einmal mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Die Hoffnung zu Finn und den anderen Widerstandskämpfern zurückkehren zu können. Die Angst davor. Die Trauer um Morap. Er hatte ihn jetzt so oft verloren. Immerhin war das jetzt vorbei.

Nach einigen Momenten nahm er noch ein paar Schlucke Wasser. Er fühlte sich etwas besser, auch wenn er ahnte, dass das Schlucken ihm nicht allzu bald wieder leicht fallen würde. Deswegen würde er sich allerdings todsicher nicht beschweren. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, zwang sich seine Lungen zu füllen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, dann machte er sich vom Waschbecken los und ignorierte das schmale Bett auf dem Weg in den Hauptraum des Shuttles. Er legte eine Hand auf eine der Kisten, die er pro forma transportierte und um die er sich später noch sorgen konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich den rudimentären Aufbau der alten imperialen Shuttles vor Augen geführt hatte. Die Schiffe derselben Klasse die jetzt der Ersten Ordnung gehörten, waren vermutlich nicht anders. Glücklicherweise gab es nur eine weiterführende Tür und sofort schalt er sich für seine Langsamkeit. Es würde vermutlich noch etwas dauern, bis er wieder vollkommen klar denken konnte. Poe schob sich in Richtung der zweiten Tür, betätigte den Schalter an der Seite, dann betrat er den kleinen Raum in dem sich der Hyperraumgenerator befand und war erleichtert, dass er sich mit diesem Design zurechtfinden würde. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich die Schweiß aus der Stirn, betrachtete die Maschine vor sich mit geübten Blick und fand sofort das, was er schnellstmöglich entfernen musste. Natürlich war es so angebracht, dass man nicht lange danach suchen musste. Kein Offizier der Ersten Ordnung käme im Traum daran den Tracker zu entfernen. Poe Dameron hingegen war dankbar dafür nicht lange suchen zu müssen. Vermutlich war es nicht die einzige Möglichkeit für die Erste Ordnung das Schiff verfolgen zu können, doch immerhin dieses Hindernis hatte er aus dem Weg geräumt. Im Hauptraum ließ er das längliche, etwa handtellergroße Gerät auf den Boden fallen und nahm den Blaster auf, den er kurz zuvor noch abgelegt hatte. Beebee-Ate surrte herbei, als er den lauten und ungedämpften Schuss registrierte, der den Tracker ausschaltete und eine breite, verkohlte Stelle auf dem blankgescheuerten Boden des Shuttles hinterließ. Poe taumelte einen Schritt zurück und musste sich an einer der Kisten festhalten. Er durfte es wirklich noch nicht übertreiben und vor allem musste er hier weg kommen.

Den eindeutig besorgte Laute von sich gebenden Droiden ignorierend schob Poe sich die kurze Rampe wieder hinauf ins Cockpit. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde er seine Ruhe haben. Würde schlafen können, oder, was es vermutlich mehr traf, sich der Besinnungslosigkeit hingeben. Eine rote Iode in der Mittelkonsole blinkte in langgezogenen Intervallen auf. Das Comm. Offensichtlich hatte die Erste Ordnung versucht ihn hier zu kontaktieren. Seine nicht gegebene Antwort würde sicherlich bald einen Suchtrupp heraufbeschwören. Poe überlegte ob es eine gute Idee war die empfangene Nachricht abzuspielen und ehe er den Einfall verwerfen konnte, deaktivierte er das Comm, sodass niemand dieses Shuttle kontaktieren konnte, dann rief er die vom Bordcomputer gespeicherte Nachricht ab. Eine Nachfrage bezüglich des vorzeitigen Sprungs aus dem Hyperraum. Eine Frage ob technische Hilfe nötig sein würde. Poe atmete tief durch. Nichts ungewöhnliches. Würde keine Antwort kommen, würde die Erste Ordnung sicherlich Nachforschungen anstellen, doch bis sie zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnten, wäre er lang von hier verschwunden.

Er gab dem Navcomputer die Koordinaten des Systems, das er als nächstes ansteuern wollte. Als nach wenigen Augenblicken die Flugzeit angegeben wurde, ebenso wie die Warnung dass dieser Sprung in die Lichtgeschwindigkeit einen Großteil der Treibstoffs aufbrauchen würde, schloss Poe für ein paar Herzschläge die Augen. Einen langen Flug konnte er gut gebrauchen und um den Treibstoff konnte er sich jetzt nicht sorgen. Er hatte ohnehin nicht vor das Shuttle der Ersten Ordnung zurückzugeben. Die Sterne wurden scheinbar in die Länge gezogen, die leichte Vibration des Shuttles und die Instrumente zeigten ihm an, dass sie Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreicht hatten und alles so lief wie es sollte,

Seine Augen drohten endgültig zuzufallen. Schwerfällig kam er wieder auf die Füße. Er wollte nicht wieder auf dem Boden des Cockpits einschlafen. Nicht, wenn etwas wie ein Bett, eine Decke und ein Gefühl, das Sicherheit gleichkommen musste, auf ihn warteten. Im Hyperraum konnte nichts und niemand diesem Shuttle etwas anhaben. Beebee-Ate wartete am Fuß der Rampe, folgte ihm zum Passagierabteil und Poe ahnte, dass der Droide ihn so schnell nicht unbeobachtet lassen würde. Es war ein beinahe beruhigendes Gefühl.

Nar Shadaa war kein Planet, den er je hatte besuchen wollen. Im Grunde war jeder Planet, der von den Hutts regiert wurde kein erstrebenswertes Reiseziel, wie Poe fand und Nar Shadaa war der vermutlich letzte Ort an dem er sich jemals widerfinden wollte. Und doch... dieser Ort war riesig, mit einer Population, die aus allen Spezies der Galaxis zu bestehen schien. Niemand hier wollte wirklich gefunden werden. Niemand, so vermutete Poe, benutzte hier seinen richtigen Namen. Niemand, und das war vermutlich das wichtigste, stellte unangenehme Fragen. Der Schmugglermond glich Corouscant, wenn man ihn aus dem Weltall betrachtete, doch kaum war man in die Atmosphäre eingedrungen und näherte sich den verbraucht wirkenden Gebäudeschluchten, welche die gesamte Planetenoberfläche überzogen, wurde jedem klar, dass er sich hier am besten nicht verlaufen durfte. Ein falscher Schritt und nicht allzu bald danach hätte man alles verloren was man am Leib trug und das war noch vermutlich das bestmögliche Szenario.

Poe hatte den für Sturmtruppen zur Standardausrüstung gehörigen Blaster an sein Bein geschnallt und bemühte sich, sich sein Unbehagen bei dem Anblick von so viel offenkundiger Kriminalität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber er hatte recht behalten. Niemand hatte auch nur eine Frage gestellt, als er das Shuttle der Ersten Ordnung auf einem der zentraleren Landeplätze landete und der Betreiberin der Anlage, einer nicht gerade vertrauenerweckenden Trandoshanerin, zum Verkauf bot. Sie hatte sofort eingewilligt, als sie gesehen hatte in welch gutem Zustand das Schiff war, und Poe einen erbärmlichen Preis dafür bezahlt. Aber ihm war es gleich. Er war das Schiff los und damit vermutlich auch die Erste Ordnung.

Jetzt schlängelte er sich über Brücken durch die Masse an Kreaturen ihm bekannter und unbekannter Spezies, nur weg von dem Landeplatz und dem verräterischen Shuttle, Beebe-Ate an seinen Fersen. Der Droide schien bemüht nie mehr als einige wenige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sich und Poe zuzulassen und Poe konnte nicht verübeln, dass der Droide dieser Umgebung nicht traute. Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Allerdings musste er einräumen, dass er Beebee-Ate in seinem aktuellen Zustand nicht wirklich verteidigen konnte. Poe bemühte sich, sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, griff nicht nach dem Blaster, auch wenn es ihn sicherlich beruhigt hätte die Waffe unter der Hand zu spüren. Er ging weiter geradeaus. Immer weiter. So, als hätte er ein Ziel, dabei ging es ihm einzig und allein darum unterzutauchen. Vorerst jedenfalls.

Als ein schrilles, langezogenes Piepen, das beinahe einem Schrei gleichkam, hinter ihm ertönte, fuhr Poe abrupt herum. Gerade noch sah er einen riesigen, mit schwarzem Fell überzogenen Körper im Gewühl hinter ihm verschwinden. Beebee-Ate war nicht mehr zu sehen. Einen leisen Fluch ausstoßend, setzte Poe der Kreatur nach, die nur ein Wookie sein konnte. Er konnte nicht einmal brüllen, konnte niemanden auffordern den Wookie zu stellen, auch wenn es vermutlich ohnehin niemand getan hatte. Und er war langsam. Viel zu langsam. Trotzdem holte er nach nur einigen Schritten auf. Der Wookie hatte vor sich die Menge geteilt und Poe kam hinterher. Seine Beinmuskulatur war das Laufen schon jetzt nicht mehr gewöhnt, doch Beebee-Ates verzweifelte Schreie trieben ihn an. Nicht schon wieder. Er konnte Beebee nicht noch einmal verlieren! Nicht nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatten. Im Laufen zog er den Blaster aus dem Holster. Er war an einer breiten Treppe angekommen, die auf einen kleinen Platz einige Stufen unterhalb führte und Poe erkannte den Wookie. Ohne zu zögern richtete Poe den Blaster offen auf den Dieb und drückte ab. Ein Gungan, die direkt neben ihm stand warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu und schnalzte laut mit der überlangen Zunge, doch der Wookie ging zu Boden. Niemand sonst scherte sich um den Mord auf offener Straße.

Poe beeilte sich auf den Platz zu kommen. Der kurze Lauf hatte ihn angestrengt, seine Lungen schienen in Flammen zu stehen, doch als Beebee-Ate ihm entgegen rollte und sofort gegen sein Bein stieß, wusste Poe, dass er auch noch weiter gerannt wäre. Erleichtert legte er Beebee eine Hand auf den halbrunden Kopf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Mit einem Ruck des Kopfes bedeutete er dem Droiden, dass sie weiter mussten, ehe ein vermutlicher Komplize des Wookie sich ihnen in den Weg stellte um seinen Kollegen zu rächen. Poes Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust. Das hier war wirklich kein Ort für ihn.

Gerade hatten er und Beebee-Ate eine Gasse erreicht, die sie in eine andere Richtung bringen würde als die, welcher sie gerade gefolgt waren, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Poe fuhr herum, den Blaster noch immer in der Hand und seine Finger begann den Abzug hinab zu drücken, als er das Gesicht vor ihm plötzlich als „bekannt" einstufte.

„Dameron?" Ein breites Lächeln enthüllte zwei Reihen scharfer spitzer Zähne. „Stell dir mal vor, dass ich dich hier treffe. Warum hast du meinen Kollegen umgelegt, hm?" Sie schien nicht gerade entsetzt über den Verlust ihres angeblichen Komplizen.

Poe atmete aus und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Haar, ließ den Blaster aber nicht lockerer. Sie hatte immerhin zugegeben, dass der Wookie zu ihr gehört hatte und ganz gleich, was sie versuchte ihm zu erzählen: Satora Heec war eine Schmugglerin erster Güte. „Satora..." Seine Stimme war noch immer leise. Krächzend. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie ihn überhaupt verstand.

Beebee-Ates Sensoren flogen von ihm zu die Twi'Lek, die laut lachte, die Arme in die Luft warf und bevor Poe auch nur einen Schritt nach hinten tun konnte, hatte sie ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Ungläubig schüttelte Poe den Kopf. In der Geschwindigkeit in der gefühlt jede halbe Stunde etwas vollkommen unerwartetes geschah, würde er sicherlich bald den Verstand verlieren. Trotzdem ließ er es zu, dass die Schmugglerin, die ihm geholfen hatte von Jakku zu entkommen, ihn weiter fest an sich drückte. Wenn er ehrlich war tat es sogar gut die Wärme einer anderen Person zu spüren. Und trotzdem...

„Wie hast du das denn geschafft, he?" Sie ließ ihn los, hielt ihn bei den Schultern gepackt und starrte ihn aus großen, fliederfarbenen Augen an. Und plötzlich blinzelte sie. „Deine Hinrichtung jedenfalls hat mich nicht sonderlich hoffnungsvoll auf ein Wiedersehen gestimmt."

Poes Mundwinkel zuckten und er hob die Schultern, unsicher wie er der Schmugglerin vor sich auch nur anfangen sollte zu erklären, dass sie den Mund halten musste. Vorerst jedenfalls deutete er auf den großen, schweren Körper des Wookies einige dutzend Meter hinter Satora, der gerade von einigen gierigen Luttrillianern umzingelt wurde, deren Finger bereits die Ausrüstung des Wookie nach Wertsachen durchsuchten. Schaudernd wandte Poe sich ab.

Satora allerdings war seinem Blick gefolgt und hob nun ihrerseits die beinahe schneeweißen Schultern. „Ich habe ihn erst vor einigen Stunden kennengelernt. Ich wollte sehen, ob er überhaupt in der Lage ist einen Droiden zu stehlen." Sie blickte auf Beebee-Ate hinab, der sofort hinter Poes Beine rollte und ließ den Bogenschweißer vorschnellen. Daran hätte der Droide auch vor einigen Minuten denken können, fand Poe, aber immerhin reagierte Beebee jetzt. Satora schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, ich lass dich deinem Master schon." Die Beebee-Einheit zog den Bogenschweißer ebenso wenig ein, wie Poe den Blaster weg steckte. Es war zu viel geschehen als dass er dieser Schmugglerin jetzt hätte vertrauen können, auch wenn sich ihm das Gefühl aufdrängte genau das zu tun. Sie sah ihn wieder durchdringend an und seufzte. „Ich habe dir einmal geholfen, warum denkst du würde ich das jetzt zunichtemachen wollen, Poe?"

Poe. So hatte ihn seit Tagen niemand genannt. Einfach nur Poe. Seine Hände zitterten und er dachte an Jakku. An den Moment, in dem der Schrottsammler, der ihn in der Wüste aufgesammelt hatte, ihm dieser Frau, der Besitzerin der _Purple Pride_ , vorgestellt hatte, die nur allzu deutlich gesagt hatte, dass sie nichts mit dem Widerstand oder der Republik zu tun haben wollte. Und doch hatte sie ihm geholfen. Hatte ihn auf einen Planeten gebracht von dem aus er zum Widerstand zurückkehren konnte und dafür hatte sie sogar einen kleinen Umweg in Kauf genommen. „Weiß nicht", krächzte er tonlos, verfluchte sich selbst für seine Schwäche und die Erste Ordnung dafür ihn seiner Stimme beraubt zu haben.

„Du steckst wieder in Schwierigkeiten, nehme ich an?"

Poe nickte matt und Satora seufzte.

„Komm, ich besorge dir erst einmal einen Drink. Vielleicht kannst du dann etwas besser sprechen."

Ein kleines, unfrohes Lächeln huschte über Poes Lippen und Beebee-Ate stieß ihn von hinten gegen die Beine. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass der Droide die Idee nicht für gut befand und Poe konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Wahllos deutete er auf die nächstbeste Bar. So ging er immerhin nicht unbedingt das Risiko ein, dass Satora ihn doch in eine Bar ihres Vertrauens schleifte, wo es ihr leicht fallen würde ihm die nächste Dose Drogen zu verpassen um ihn an die Erste Ordnung zu verkaufen.

Sie schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Die lederne, hautenge Weste knarzte bei jeder Bewegung. Poe hörte es und fühlte sich an das letzte Mal erinnert, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Ihr Erscheinungsbild hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wenigstens nicht geändert. Wie es mit ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft aussah, konnte er natürlich nur vermuten. „Ich nehme mal an, du brauchst wieder einmal Hilfe zu deinen Freunden zurückzukommen?", fragte sie und Poe hob wieder die Schultern. „Und das möglichst unauffällig?" Sie nahm ihm beim Arm und schob ihn langsam in Richtung der Bar, die auf den zweiten Blick noch schäbiger aussah wie die restliche Umgebung. Trotzdem ließ er sich von Satora hinein bugsieren. Etwas besseres zu finden garantierte keine Sicherheit. Er beobachtete, wie Satora einem, neben dem Eingang schlafenden Humanoiden die dunkelbraune Robe, mit der er sich zugedeckt hatte, hinunterzog und Poe kommentarlos über die Schulter warf. Der grünhäutige Mann kauerte sich weiter zusammen, schlief aber, offenbar berauscht, seelenruhig weiter.

„Um ihn wird's schon nicht schade sein", murmelte Satora auf Poes angewiderten Blick, der sich eher auf den nach ungwaschenen Körper riechenden Umhang bezog. Trotzdem zog Poe sich die stinkende Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Sie hatte recht. Er musste tatsächlich versuchen unerkannt zu bleiben. Wenn Satora die Hinrichtung gesehen hatte, dann garantiert auch andere Schmuggler, Kopfgeldjäger oder wer auch immer.

Sie schob ihn in die Richtung eines etwas abgelegenen Tisches in der gut gefüllten Bar, während Poe den Blick einer Kellnerin auffing und zwei Finger hochhielt. Was ihm hier vorgesetzt werden würde wusste er nicht, aber es war sicherlich besser wenn er bestellte als Satora. Beebee-Ate rollte sofort unter den hohen klebrigen Tisch, als suche er dort Schutz vor suchenden Blicken und Poe ließ sich beinahe erleichtert auf die mit rissigem roten Leder bezogenen Leder Bank fallen.

„Also..." Satora betrachtete ihn eingehend und hob eine Braue. „Ich kann dich nicht wieder ins Territorium der Republik bringen. Mein letztes Geschäft ist nicht... so glimpflich verlaufen und ich kann mein Gesicht da vorerst nicht blicken lassen. Aber ich habe einen Kontakt..." Ihre Augen begannen einen Moment zu strahlen und Poe fragte sich, inwiefern dieser Kontakt nur ein Geschäftspartner war. Er hob eine Braue, ließ sie aber weiter reden. Unterbrechen konnte er sie ohnehin nicht. Neben ihnen tauchte die Kellnerin, eine hübsche, junge Frau, auf und stellte zwei große Gläser Bier vor ihnen ab. Erleichtert atmete Poe aus. Das Bier immerhin war klar und der weiße Schaum sah geradezu verlockend aus. Trotzdem richtete er all seine Konzentration auf Satora. „Ich nehme mal an, dass du deine Rückkehr von den Toten geheim halten willst? Sonst wärst du sicherlich nicht hierher gekommen."

Poe nickte.

Sie seufzte wieder, griff über den Tisch hinweg und nippte an seinem Bier. Poe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste leicht. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass sie ihn nicht vergiften wollte. Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und nahm selbst einen Schluck. Die Flüssigkeit war viel zu kalt, doch das Bier tat seiner geschundenen Kehle gut und der Geschmack war geradezu unbeschreiblich nach Tagen und Wochen in denen er sich ausschließlich von grauem Brei und Wasser ernährt hatte. Das Schlucken tat noch immer weh, trotzdem leerte er sein Glas zur Hälfte, ehe er Satora wieder ansah.

„Hast du einen Codenamen, den ich ihm geben soll?"

Poe schüttelte den Kopf. Alle Codenamen, die ihm einfielen, die ihn identifiezieren konnten, hätten seine Identität geradezu hinausposaunt. Und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Meelan Bendar musste er so lange schützen, wie es nur irgendwie ging. Das schuldete er Moraps Bruder trotz allem.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mitbekommen hast, was die Erste Ordnung als letztes getan hat?"

Poe erstarrte und ließ das Glas sinken. Sofort schossen tausende Szenarien durch seinen Kopf an denen nur er schuld haben konnte. „Was?", hauchte er tonlos. Er musste es wissen. Musste wissen, ob seine spärlichen Informationen schon jetzt irreparablen Schaden angerichtet hatten.

Satora biss sich auf die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Als sie dich... na ja... öffentlich aufgeknüpft haben, den Commander des Widerstands, an dem sie ihre Macht demonstrieren wollten, und wir alle ungläubig zugesehen haben, dass sie es tatsächlich öffentlich machen... ihre Armada ist in in den Systemen der Kernwelten eingedrungen. Sicherlich dreißig Sternenzerstörer und keiner kann ihnen wirklich etwas entgegen setzen. Der Widerstand ist so stark dezimiert seit dem Angriff auf die Starkiller Basis, das weiß nun wirklich jeder, und der Großteil der Flotte der Republik ist zerstört... die Kriegserklärung an die Republik und den Widerstand hätte offener nicht sein können und sie halten direkt auf Corouscant zu."

Poe runzelte die Stirn. Das waren keine guten Nachrichten. Alles andere als das und doch musste er einräumen, dass er erleichtert war. Er hatte nur als Ablenkungsmanöver gedient. Seine Informationen hatten die Erste Ordnung nicht weiter gebracht.

„Ich finde du solltest es ihnen zeigen." Satoras Augen wurden kühl. Fest. Bestimmt. „Zeig ihnen, dass sie dich und den Widerstand nicht klein kriegen. Dass-" Sie brach ab, als sie Poes erhobenen Zeigefinger sah. Ihre Augen sprühten förmlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hatte Hilfe. Nicht offen.", sagte er leise, dann deutete er auf Satora. Sie verstand. Er konnte nicht, weil er jemanden schützen musste. Aber sie... was war mit ihr? Sie zeigte ihren Hass auf die Erste Ordnung offen genug und Poe verstand sie nur zu gut. Schmuggler hatten es in der Neuen Republik nicht leicht, doch das Imperium war für sie mehr als nur geschäftsschädigend gewesen. Das wusste nun wirklich jeder, der auch nur einmal eine Schule von innen gesehen und ein wenig Geschichtsunterricht erhalten hatte. Aber die Erste Ordnung war extremer und rücksichtsloser als das Imperium es jemals gewesen war und für niemanden, der auch nur irgendeiner Weise seine Freiheit leben wollte, konnten gute Zeiten anbrechen, wenn die Erste Ordnung doch die Überhand gewann.

Satora hob hingegen abwehrend die Hände. „Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben!", rief sie aus und Poe hob die Brauen. Warum nicht? Sie hatte doch sicherlich viel zu verlieren! Warum war sie nicht bereit etwas für sich zu tun? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dabei glitt einer der beiden schmalen Lekku über ihre Schulter nach vorn.

Poe schwieg. Zu erschöpft um ein Gegenargument zu bringen. Die wenigen Worte, die er gesprochen hatte. Die Jagd auf den Wookie und die Ereignisse der letzten Tage forderten wieder ihren Tribut.

„Lässt du mich dich zu meinem Schiff bringen?", fragte sie leise. Beebee-Ate stieß unter dem Tisch Warngeräusche aus, doch Poe ignorierte den Droiden. Er brauchte Ruhe und hier konnte er unmöglich schlafen. Dem Besitzer eines x-beliebigen Hotels konnte er sicherlich ebenso wenig trauen wie der Schmugglerin vor ihm... oder vielleicht doch weniger? Wenigstens hatte sie ihm schon einmal geholfen und ihr Hass auf die Erste Ordnung schien ihm noch immer nicht gespielt. Also nickte er matt. Sie lächelte wieder, zeigte dabei ihre perlweißen, spitzen Zähne und Poe war beinahe versucht das Lächeln zu erwidern. „Ich nehme sofort Kontakt auf", erklärte sie. „Aber sie müssen dich schon holen."

Poe nickte wieder und leerte sein Bier. Corouscant und die Kernwelten waren bedroht. Offensichtlich war die Erste Ordnung bemüht den alten Ruhm des Imperiums möglichst bald mit möglichst großer Macht wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Und vermutlich würden sie es auch schaffen. Die Neue Republik hatte sich angreifbar gemacht, indem sie begonnen hatten abzurüsten und der Widerstand war geschwächt. Er wusste, dass sie kaum eine Chance hatten und doch... trotz allem wollte er nicht aufgeben, würde er nicht aufgeben, bis die Erste Ordnung ihn endgültig zur Strecke gebracht hatte.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Hast du den Droiden irgendwo geklaut?"

„Was?"

„Ob du den Droiden irgendwo geklaut hast? Du bist gerade vor der Ersten Ordnung geflohen, offensichtlich gerade so mit dem Leben davon gekommen, hast kaum einen Fetzen Kleidung am Leib, aber einen Astromech im besten Zustand? Irgendwas ist da faul." Satora lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete Beebee-Ate, der noch immer nicht von Poes Seite gewichen war. „Von der Ersten Ordnung? Was willst du überhaupt mit dem?"

Poe schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Tee, den Satora ihm in ihrem Schiff bereitet hatte. Der simple Akt des Schluckens tat noch immer höllisch weh, doch irgendetwas in dem Getränk vor ihm schien den gefühlten Aufschrei der geschädigten Muskeln bei jedem Wort und jedem Schluck in seinem Hals wenigstens ein wenig zu besänftigen.

„Ist meiner", erklärte er leise. Er hielt Satoras Blick stand und hob die Schultern. Sie hatte ihn auf ihr Schiff gebracht, einen heruntergekommenen Frachter, neben dem der _Millennium Falke_ wahrlich eine Augenweide war und Poe hatte sich entschlossen ihr zu vertrauen. Sie hatte sich immerhin einmal zuvor als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen. Warum nicht noch einmal? Er hatte zwar einiges zu verlieren, aber auf den Straßen Nar Shadaas zu bleiben und das in seinem Zustand, war keine gute Idee. „Der, der mir geholfen hat, hat ihn mir wieder zukommen lassen." Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer zu sprechen. Jede Silbe rief die Erinnerung an diesen schrecklichen Gurt wieder in sein Bewusstsein und doch sprach er, wenn auch langsam und bedächtig. Ihm war als sei jeder Ton, den er hervorbrachte ein Schlag ins Gesicht der Ersten Ordnung. Natürlich wusste er, dass er diesen Triumph jemand anderem verdankte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er am Leben hing. Trotz allem.

Satoras fein gezogene Braue wanderte in die Höhe, dann zog sie Poes leeren Becher zu sich und stand auf um ihm noch mehr davon einzuschenken. „Ist mir trotzdem ein Rätsel", erklärte sie auf dem Weg zur kleinen Küchenzeile. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und konnte sein Schulterzucken entsprechend nicht sehen. Sie schien allerdings auch nicht sonderlich an Antworten interessiert, sondern lediglich daran, dass sie Poe auch möglichst schnell wieder los wurde.

Nachdem sie ihn hierher gebracht und sichergestellt hatte, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war, hatte sie ihn auf dem Schiff allein gelassen um ihre Kontaktperson aufzusuchen. Sie hatte ihn allein hier gelassen. Ein enormer Vertrauensbeweis, den Poe durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Sicherlich war das Schiff gesichert, sodass nicht jeder es fliegen konnte, doch es gab immer Mittel und Wege die Systeme zu überlisten und kein Schmuggler der auch nur entfernt etwas auf sich hielt, würde sein Schiff in der Obhut von jemandem lassen, der auch nur im weitesten Sinne etwas von diesen Systemen zu verstehen schien. Poe war bereits auf der _Purple Pride_ gewesen, als Satora ihm geholfen hatte von Jakku zu entkommen. Bis heute verstand er nicht, woher der Name des Schiffes kam. Vermutlich hatte es etwas mit Satoras Lieblingsfarbe oder irgendetwas in der Art zu tun, dass das Schiff so hieß. Poe war es im Prinzip auch egal. In dem Moment, da Satora ihn allein gelassen hatte, hatte er sich auf der schmalen Bank im Aufenthaltsraum ausgestreckt und seine Augen waren zugefallen, in vollem Bewusstsein dass, sollte Satora ihn doch hintergehen, er ohnehin nicht viel Widerstand gegen eine Übermacht von Sturmtrupplern oder Kopfgeldjägern haben würde. Er war sofort in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen und erst wieder aufgewacht, als ihn Satora vor einer guten halben Stunde geweckt hatte, mit einem Becher dieses Tees, der nach altem Heu schmeckte, aber offensichtlich seine Wirkung tat, in der Hand. Bisher hatte er zwei Becher davon herunter bekommen und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm schon ein wenig besser ging. Ob es nur eine Vorübergehende Erleichterung war, oder bereits zum Heilungsprozess beitrug konnte er unmöglich sagen.

Satora schaltete das Holo an, bevor sie sich wieder zu Poe in die kleine Nische mit zwei Bänken und schmalem Tisch dazwischen setzte, die Beine über Kreuz. Poes Blick fiel sofort auf die Projektion und trotz des schlechten Empfangs erkannte er sofort den Newsfeed der Republik. Der Cereaner, der gerade eingeblendet wurde, blickte dem Zuschauer ernst entgegen. Poe kannte ihn seit seiner Kindheit als Reporter des Netzwerks, und nie hatte er diesen Mann lächeln sehen, doch die Augen des Humanoiden spiegelten jetzt eine grimmige Trauer wider, die Poes Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Nach Jahren der scheinbaren Kooperation folgend auf die Unterzeichnung der Galaktischen Übereinstimmung nach der Schlacht von Jakku in der das Imperium endgültig besiegt wurde, hat die Erste Ordnung der Neuen Republik erst offensiv und jetzt auch förmlich den Krieg erklärt. Vor vier Monaten zerstörte die Erste Ordnung das Hosnian-System und damit den Großteil den republikanischen Senats und der republikanischen Flotte."

Poe spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen ausbreitete und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, die Augen wie gebannt auf das Holo gerichtet. Das hier schien eine Sondersendung zu sein. Hinter dem Moderator wurden Bilder eingeblendet. Von fliegenden X-Flüglern, Tie-Jägern... von Hosnia Prime, den wichtigsten Abgeordneten, die von der Ersten Ordnung durch diesen Schlag getötet worden waren. Alles Personen, die Poe wenigstens vom Sehen her vertraut waren. Doch mehr zeigte der Regisseur nicht. Nicht die Milliarden von Lebensformen, die von der Ersten Ordnung durch die Zerstörung mit einem einzigen Schlag ausgelöscht worden waren. Nicht die Leben, deren Ende ohne Möglichkeit auf Vorbereitung oder Protest gekommen war. Nicht die Piloten, die Poe noch aus seinen Tagen bei der republikanischen Marine kannte. Die, die nicht mit ihm zum Widerstand gekommen waren und die, die keine Chance dazu bekommen hatten, weil sie vorher gestorben waren. Wie Morap. Die ebenso tot waren wie so viele andere. Sie zeigten auch nicht die ungezählten Lebensformen, die von der Ersten Ordnung versklavt und als Kanonenfutter benutzt wurden. Die Sturmtruppler, die ebenso starben wie die wehrlosen Zivilisten des Hosnian-Systems, weil ihre Konditionierung und ihr Training ihnen nichts anderes erlaubten. Wie Finn, bis dieser erkannt hatte, dass er anders war als all die anderen Sturmtruppler. Der Gedanke an sie alle trieb Poe die Tränen in die Augen.

„Nach einigen Scharmützeln des Widerstands angeführt von General Leia Organa, gelang es der Ersten Ordnung einen der Kommandanten des Widerstands gefangen zu nehmen."

Ein Bild von ihm in seiner Uniform. Eine Standardaufnahme, die zur Identifikation genutzt wurde. Poe wischte sich unauffällig über die Augen und nahm den Becher mit Tee schnell auf, den Satora ihm über den Tisch zuschob. Trotzdem war er ein wenig erstaunt darüber, dass sie ihn so öffentlich als Kommandanten auswiesen. Bisher war der Widerstand immer darauf bedacht gewesen, dass seine Kämpfer größtenteils unerkannt blieben. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf über sich selbst. Natürlich war es jetzt ohnehin egal. Die Erste Ordnung hatte ihn als Widerstandskämpfer öffentlich der Galaxis vorgeführt und der Widerstand war jetzt das einzige was einer militärischen Operation gleichkam und noch der Republik und der Demokratie verschrieben war.

„Commander Poe Dameron, der seit vielen Jahren für den Widerstand agierte", fuhr der Cereaner fort, „wurde für seine Affiliation mit dem Widerstand von der Ersten Ordnung hingerichtet und zur selben Zeit fielen Sternenzerstörer der Ersten Ordnung in die Kernsysteme der Republik ein."

Nichts neues. Trotzdem spürte Poe, wie eine plötzliche Kälte seinen Körper ergriff, als die Bilder von Sternenzerstörern gezeigt wurden, die offensichtlich von der Planetenoberfläche eines angegriffenen Planeten aufgenommen worden waren. Landungsschiffe. Sturmtruppen.

„Unseren Informationen zufolge haben die Corellia- und Recopi-Systeme kapituliert. Sämtlicher Kontakt zu diesen Systemen wurde abgebrochen und Aufklärungspatroullien der Republik wurden vernichtet, bevor Nachrichten die Republik erreichen konnten." Poe beugte sich vor, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt. Das waren alles andere als gute Neuigkeiten. Gedankenverloren nahm er noch einen Schluck, obwohl der Tee noch viel zu heiß war um ihn zu trinken. Er brauchte schlicht und ergreifend etwas um seine Hände zu beschäftigen. „Es wird vermutet, dass die Erste Ordnung sich auf Corouscant zu bewegt und sein Territorium im Herzen der Neuen Republik dorthin ausdehnt von wo aus zuerst die Alte Republik und dann das Galaktische Imperium ihre Macht ausgeübt haben. Die Bewohner dieser Systeme werden allerdings aufgefordert Ruhe zu behalten."

Poe schnaubte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte irgendjemand das auch nur ansatzweise von den Bewohnern dieser Planetensysteme erwarten? Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er bereits die verstopften Raumhäfen. Die Familien und Individuen die alles dafür zu tun bereit waren um vor der Gefahr zu fliehen ehe es zu spät war und das schon lange bevor diese Nachrichtensendung überhaupt ausgestrahlt worden war. Und dann, ohne große Umschweife, verschwand der Moderator. Satora stand auf. Offensichtlich hatte sie das Holo von ihrem Platz aus ausgeschaltet.

„Rosige Neuigkeiten", murmelte sie und Poe nickte nachdenklich. „Hat dein Freund bei der Ersten Ordnung dir nicht gesagt, dass das geplant war?"

Poe hob die Schultern. „Kein Freund", erklärte er leise. „Eher der Bruder eines Freundes und nur deswegen hat er mir überhaupt geholfen." Er hielt lieber wieder den Mund. Das Gefühl schon jetzt zu viel geredet zu haben ließ ihn verstummen. Nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen. Auch um Bendars Willen.

„Das macht die Sache nicht leichter nachzuvollziehen."

Er schenkte ihr ein unverbindliches Lächeln und hob die Hände in einer kapitulierenden Geste. Bendar hatte ihn nicht um viel gebeten, aber den wichtigsten Teil ihrer Abmachung hatte Poe schon lange gebrochen, da musste er Bendar nicht auch noch bewusst verraten. Nicht an eine Schmugglerin, ganz gleich wie oft sie bewies, dass er ihr doch eigentlich vertrauen konnte.

Ein tiefer Alarmton bewahrte ihn vor weiteren Fragen. Sofort saß er aufrechter.

Satora griff nach einem Comm, das in ihrem Gürtel steckte und sah das Display. Offensichtlich eine Textnachricht. Sie überflog die Zeilen, dann nickte sie. „Von meiner Quelle. Ich weiß nicht, wen sie geschickt haben, aber sie sind gelandet. Also... deine Freunde."

„Wo?" Er versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass er in wenigen Minuten denen gegenüberstehen würde, deren Leben er aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte um den Schmerzen zu entrinnen.

„Zwei Landeplattformen von hier." Sie stand auf und blickte mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen auf ihn hinab. „Bist du soweit?"

Poe schüttelte den Kopf, stand aber trotzdem auf. Er hatte nirgendwo anders zu sein als beim Widerstand und die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln würde er tragen müssen, wenn er dort angekommen war. „Komm, Kumpel", wandte er sich an Beebee-Ate. Dann folgte er Satora zum Ausgang.

Ungläubig starrte Poe auf das Schiff, dem sie sich näherten. Er hatten den corellianischen Frachter bisher erst zwei oder drei Mal gesehen, aber allein der Ruf des _Millennium Falken_ hatte genügt, dass er sich die graue, abgenutzte Hülle ohne weiteres eingeprägt hatte. Alte Modelle von Schiffen hatten ihn ohnehin immer fasziniert, doch die Geschichte des _Falken_ war ihm mehr als vertraut. Das Schiff war eine Legende, hatte es doch nicht nur während der Zeit der Rebellenallianz als Teil der Flotte der Rebellen seinen Dienst getan, und war außerdem bekannt für seine Schnelligkeit und vor allem für seine Piloten: Han Solo und Chewbacca. Solo war tot und das letzte Mal, dass Poe das Schiff gesehen hatte, waren Rey und Chewbacca aufgebrochen um Skywalker zu suchen. Das Schiff hier zu sehen hätte er nicht erwartet und Überraschung war ein zu milder Ausdruck für das, was er beim Anblick des Frachters empfand. Hatte der Widerstand Rey und Chewbacca geschickt um ihn zu holen? Poe ließ den Blick über die Graue Hülle schweifen und über die gerade erloschenen Triebwerke und fragte sich, wer im Cockpit sitzen mochte.

„Was starrst du die Schrottmühle so an, Dameron?", fragte Satora neben ihm, offensichtlich amüsiert über seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

Poe schloss schnell den Mund und hob die Schultern. Bevor er ihn aufhalten konnte, rollte Beebee-Ate geradezu stürmisch auf den _Falken_ zu, als die Einstiegsrampe herunter gelassen würde und Poe den Mann erkannte auf den Beebee-Ate zuhielt. Er blieb stehen. Unfähig sich zu rühren starrte er dem entgegen, an den er so oft gedacht und den er zuletzt in einem anderen Leben gesehen hatte.

Finn war unverändert, sah ungläubig auf Beebee-Ate hinab und hob dann zögerlich den Blick. Er hielt einen Blaster in der Hand, offenbar bereit zu schießen, wenn sich der angebliche Widerstandskämpfer als Spion entpuppte, doch jetzt ließ Finn beide Arme sinken. Finns Lippen bewegten sich tonlos. Lippen, die Poe so oft durch den Kopf geschossen waren. Augen, die Poe wach gehalten hatten. Das Gesicht, das Poe sich so oft ausgemalt hatte. Voller Scham und Angst und gleichzeitig von etwas erfüllt, dass ihm auch jetzt den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen drohte.

„Poe Dameron..." Es war keine Frage, die sich aus Finns Kehle hervor kämpfte und auch keine Feststellung. Es war etwas, das Poe nicht einordnen konnte. Wie angewurzelt war auch Finn stehen geblieben. Nur wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander und keiner von ihnen wagte auch nur einen Schritt nach vorn zu gehen.

„Ja, ich sehe ja, ihr kennt euch!" Satora neben ihm lachte, offenbar eine Spur verlegen. Poe schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung. War unfähig sie auch nur anzusehen.

„Wer?" Kam die Stimme einer jungen Frau aus dem Inneren des _Falken_ und im nächsten Moment trat Rey hinter Finn auf die Rampe. Sie riss die Augen auf, starrte ihn ebenso ungläubig an, wie Satora es getan hatte, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, bevor sie Beebee-Ates stürmische Begrüßung mit einem Lachen abtat. „Finn, das ist ja Poe! Und Beebee-Ate!" Sie grinste breit, offensichtlich bereit das Unmögliche anzunehmen, ganz gleich wie paralysiert Finn von dieser Erkenntnis sein mochte.

„Hey..." Poe sprach kaum laut genug, dass er sich selbst über den Lärm Nar Shadaas hätte hinwegsetzen können. Mittlerweile war die Dunkelheit über diesen Teil des Planeten eingebrochen und die nächtlichen Geräusche waren ohrenbetäubend. Er hatte keine Chance, doch Finn genügte offensichtlich die Bewegung seiner Lippen. Ruckartig riss Finn sich aus seiner Starre, war in wenigen Schritten bei Poe und sofort wurde er von starken Armen an den Körper des Mannes gepresst, dessen Gesicht ihn gefühlte ungezählte Nächte wachgehalten hatte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen die Umarmung zu erwidern, stand stocksteif da, das Herz wild in seiner Brust hämmernd und unfähig auch nur Finns Namen auszusprechen. Er presste die Lider aufeinander und bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, versuchte seinen Lungen zu versichern, dass sie weiter atmen konnten, obschon Finns Umarmung die Luft aus ihnen heraus zu pressen schien.

„Ah?", kam Satoras Stimme von hinten, doch Poe konnte nichts auf die unausgesprochene Frage erwidern. Rein gar nichts. Atemlos hielt er still, als Finn ihn losließ und sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm.

„Wie lebst du noch?", fragte Finn, die braunen Augen ungläubig geweitet und Poe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später...", versprach er leise. Er wollte es Finn erzählen. Alles. Beginnend mit Morap bis hin zu seinem Versagen und der unverhofften und unverdienten Rettung. Zögerlich hob er eine Hand und legte sie um Finns. Zog die Hand herunter und wollte sie loslassen, doch er konnte nicht. Hinter Finn sah er Rey auf sich zukommen, die Finn ohne Umschweife zur Seite schob und Poe ihrerseits an sich drückte. Diese Umarmung war weniger schwer zu ertragen, auch wenn Poe ahnte, dass Rey, die Schrottsammlerin von Jakku, die doch eigentlich bei Skywalker sein sollte, ihm auch allzu bald eine Antwort auf Finns Frage abverlangen würde.

Schließlich ließ sie ihn los und sah dann zu der Schmugglerin, die noch immer hinter Poe stand. Verlegen trat Poe einen Schritt zur Seite. Finn hielt noch immer seine Hand, starrte ihn an und Poe musste sich zwingen den Blick zu erwidern. Was würde Finn sagen, wenn er erfuhr wie leicht Poe von der Ersten Ordnung gebrochen worden war?

„Satora Heec?" Rey strahlte und streckte Satora eine Hand entgegen. „Sie sind also die Heldin, die den besten Piloten des Widerstands gerettet hat?"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln nahm Satora die Hand. „Nicht wirklich. Habe ihn nur aufgelesen", antwortete Satora. „Mehr nicht. Ich hoffe er geht euch nicht allzu bald wieder verloren." Sie zwinkerte Poe zu, dessen Gesicht mit einem Mal heiß wurde. Verlegen brachte er ein schmales Grinsen zustande und hob die Schultern.

„Danke, Satora", sagte er leise. Finns Hand in seiner fühlte sich seltsam an. Wie ein Fremdkörper und gleichzeitig so, als würde er niemals loslassen können. Zögerlich drückte er die Hand, die seine geradezu verzweifelt festhielt.

Satora nickte, dann hob sie die Hand. „Grüßt mir den Widerstand", lächelte sie und tat ein paar Schritte zurück. Poe sparte sich eine Aufforderung sie zu begleiten. Zum einen wusste er, dass sie kein Interesse an diesem Kampf hatte, zum anderen hatte er für den Moment genug damit zu tun sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden sich denen zu stellen, deren Leben er auf's Spiel gesetzt hatte.

„Halt, deine Belohnung!" Rey griff an ihren Gürtel, offensichtlich um die Credits herauszubefördern, die für die Rettung des verloren gegangenen Widerstandskämpfers vereinbart worden waren, doch Satora hob die Hände.

„Ich habe ihn nur ein paar Stunden auf mein Schiff gelassen, mehr war gar nicht nötig. Bringt ihn lieber nach Hause." Sie zwinkerte Poe zu, dann wandte sie ihnen den Rücken zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Landeplatz. Von hier konnte Poe die _Purple Pride_ noch sehen. Zögerlich sah er wieder zu Finn neben sich, der noch immer kaum zu glauben schien, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war.

„Warum du?", fragte Poe leise und konnte sich eines schmalen Lächelns nicht erwehren. Jetzt wo er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte Finn schon jetzt und überhaupt wiederzusehen konnte er wieder ruhiger atmen. Beebee-Ate schob sich an Rey vorbei ins Innere des _Falken_ als sei er dort zuhause.

Zur Antwort hob Finn die Schultern, bevor er allerdings anfangen konnte zu erklären meldete Rey sich zu Wort.

Die junge Frau, die Poe nur einmal flüchtig begegnet war, schien nur so von Energie zu strotzen. „Ich hab ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen wollen." Etwas ging von ihr aus, das Poe nicht ganz greifen konnte. Eine Anziehungskraft und Lebendigkeit, die ihn, gerade in diesem Moment geradezu überrumpelte. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, wie er sich von Finn, oder einigen anderen vor Finn, hingezogen fühlte, aber doch war es da. Er konnte dafür keine Worte finden.

„Du wolltest alleine kommen?" Poe hob eine Braue. Finn konnte gar nicht gewusst haben, dass er Poe hier finden würde und, soweit Poe wusste, hatte Finn in seinem Leben noch kein einziges Raumschiff geflogen.

„So in der Art habe ich ihn auch angesehen." Rey legte den Kopf schief, dabei fiel ihr eine der braunen Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht. Poe riss den Blick von Finn los, fühlte er doch noch immer den Kontakt zu ihm durch ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger. Es gab ihm ein idiotisch sicheres Gefühl. Rey, stellte er fest, hatte sich, ganz im Gegensatz zu Finn, verändert. Poe konnte es nur wirklich an ihrer Ausstrahlung festmachen, bis sein Blick auf ihren Gürtel fiel. Ein länglicher, zylindrischer Gegenstand hing daran und mit einem Mal wurde ihm einiges klar. Sie war auf der Suche nach Skywalker gewesen. Dem letzten Jedi.

„Ja, Rey ist unter die Jedi gegangen", sagte Finn neben ihm ohne dass es Poes Frage bedurft hätte. Rey reagierte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf Finns Bemerkung, als ob dem noch einiges hinzuzufügen sei. „Lass uns rein gehen..."

Poe schluckte schwer, wünschte sich im selben Moment eine Tasse des fürchterlichen Tees und ließ sich von Finn ins Innere des uralten Frachters ziehen. Beebee-Ate wartete im halbrunden Korridor auf sie. „Ist Chewbacca auch hier?", fragte Poe. Seine Stimme drohte wieder nachzugeben, als er Finn ins Cockpit des Falken führte. Sein Blick flog automatisch über die Instrumente vor sich. Kein Wookie war zu sehen.

„Er ist bei Leia geblieben", erklärte Rey, als sie hinter ihm das Cockpit betrat und sich wie selbstverständlich auf den Pilotensitz fallen ließ, auf dem der legendäre Han Solo so viele Jahre gesessen hatte. War es ihr Schiff? Poe schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie viele Geschichten hatte er über diesen Frachter gehört und wie seltsam war es, dass General Solo nicht mehr da war um ihn zu fliegen. Die Namen Solo, _Millennium Falke_ und Chewbacca gehörte in seiner Vorstellung der Galaxis noch immer so zusammen wie Sabacc und Karten.

Rey schien sein momentanes Befremden zu spüren, wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte leicht, doch ihre hellbraunen Augen spiegelten eine Traurigkeit wider, die Poes Verwirrung sofort zerstreute. Er sah einen Verlust in diesen Augen, den er selbst nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte.

„Danke...", sagte er leise, als er Finns Hand losließ und sich in einen der beiden hinteren Sessel setzte. Finn überließ er den Copilotensitz, auch wenn es unter anderen Umständen das natürlichste der Welt gewesen wäre dort Platz zu nehmen. Nicht nur fühlte Finn sich nicht in der Lage es mit dieser Aufgabe aufzunehmen, nicht jetzt, es war ihm auch, als habe er kein Recht dort zu sitzen. Stattdessen beobachtete er mit einigem Unbehagen und Staunen, wie selbstverständlich Finn an der Copilotenstation saß und seine Hände über die Konsolen glitten, auch wenn er noch immer etwas unsicher wirkte. Langsam wandte Finn ihm den Kopf zu. Rey sah nach vorn, als sei sie peinlich berührt.

„Poe..." Finn biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Blick mit dem er ihn bedachte schnürte ihm wieder die Luft ab. „Ich-"

„Verdammt!" Reys Ausruf ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme verhieß nichts Gute.

„Was?" Finn starrte auf die Konsolen, doch Poe sah es sofort. Sein Blick war bei Reys Fluch nach oben geflogen. Den Himmel über Nar Shadaa konnte er nur spärlich durch die hell erleuchteten Häuserfronten sehen, doch die Tie-Jäger erkannte er sofort. „Oh verdammt!", stieß Finn aus, doch es war nur ein schwaches Echo von dem, was Poe empfand. Sein Körper war mit einem mal geradezu verkrampft. Seine Hände zitterten. Die Erste Ordnung. Hier. Auf Nar Shadaa.

„Finn!" Reys Kopf flog herum. „Geh an die Geschütze! Wir müssen hier weg und das schnell!" Finn sprang auf und warf Poe nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, ehe er Reys Befehl gehorchte und den Gang hinter ihnen entlang verschwand. Beeebee-Ate rollte ins Cockpit, laute, schrille Laute von sich gebend. „Ganz ruhig, Beebee, wir kommen hier schon weg." Sie wandte sich halb zu Poe um. Die Tie-Jäger kamen näher. In der Ferne sah Poe Lasersalven auf ein rot erleuchtetes Gebäude niedergehen. Die Schüsse kamen aus dem Orbit, also war der Angriff galt der Angriff vermutlich nicht dem Falken. Das wenigstens war etwas beruhigend. „Poe, kannst du mir hier vorne helfen?"

Die ehrliche Antwort wäre gewesen, dass er sich nicht sicher war. Mit gar nichts. Trotzdem stand er auf und nahm auf Finns Sitz Platz im selben Moment in dem Rey den Ionenantrieb zum Leben erweckte. Sein Blick flog über die Konsolen vor sich. Die meisten Schalter konnte er sofort einordnen. Damit würde er klar kommen. Sofort spürte er, wie seine Schultern sich entspannten. Er nickte. „Das kriegen wir schon hin...", sagte er leise, als er in seinem Kopf durchging, wie sie am besten von hier entkommen konnten. Die Tie-Jäger, die ihnen bisher keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatten, schossen jetzt, da die Triebwerke des _Falken_ gestartet waren, direkt auf sie zu.

„Finn! Sie kommen!", rief Rey über ihre Schulter nach hinten.

„Ich bin soweit!" Finn klang selbstsicher, beinahe routiniert. Wann war das passiert?

Poe warf einen Blick zu Rey, dann begann er die Schilde hochzufahren. Sofort sprangen sie an, liefen auf höchster Kapazität. Solo hatte diesen alten Frachter wirklich gut in Schuss gehalten. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schoss der _Falke_ schräg nach oben, blieb in Bodenhöhe und mit großen Augen beobachtete Poe, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Rey, die doch eigentlich kaum Flugerfahrung haben konnte, zwischen den schmalen Häuserfronten hindurch manövrierte und dabei nicht einen Herzschlag zögerte. Auf den Monitoren vor sich sah Poe, wie nahe die Tie-Jäger ihnen mit einem Mal waren und er versuchte sich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen, dass Speeder rechts und links von ihnen gerade so seitlich ausweichen konnten. Seine Finger flogen über die Armaturen vor sich, unterstützen Rey in jedem ihrer Manöver, als kenne er nichts anderes. Sein Puls raste, doch etwas wie ein Lächeln wie er es gar nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte huschte über sein Gesicht, als Finn es schaffte einend er hinteren Tie-Jäger mit einer Salve aus den Ionenkanonen zu treffen. Einen der Verfolger immerhin hatten sie abgehängt.

Rey warf den Frachter in einer Hundertachtziggraddrehung, als sie zwischen zwei Gebäuden hindurch schoss und dann nach oben zog. Durch das Sichtfenster sah er, wie viele andere Schiffe ebenfalls gestartet waren und das Feuer auf die Angreifer eröffneten. Er erspähte einen alten A-Flügler keine zwei Meter neben ihnen gen Orbit auf einen der angreifenden Tie-Jäger zuschießen. Die Bewohner von Nar Shadaa werten sich. Es war als seien gleichzeitig mit dem _Falken_ alle Schiffe, egal welcher Art, die sich auf dem Planeten befanden und deren Piloten auch nur nahe ihrer Schiffe waren, gestartet um sich diesem Angriff zu stellen. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er wusste, dass dieser Kampf den Schmugglern und anderen Kriminellen des Planeten gehörte und doch war er froh ein Teil hiervon zu sein.

Rey beschleunigte den Falken, schoss aus der Atmosphäre in den luftleeren Raum des Weltalls und Poe stockte der Atem. Es war, als sei die ganze Flotte der Ersten Ordnung hier aufgelaufen und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass die Schiffe, die mit ihnen aus der Atmosphäre aufgestiegen waren nicht kämpfen würden. Nicht bei diesem Anblick. Schmuggler, das war ihm klar, würden diese Auseinandersetzung meiden. Rey schien denselben Gedanken zu haben. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und Poe nickte.

„Lass uns verschwinden." Es fiel ihm nicht leicht das zu sagen, doch irgendwie war er beruhigt, dass es ihm schwer fiel. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein Kampfgeist tatsächlich nicht gebrochen war, auch wenn es sich zeitweise so angefühlt hatte.

„Katora", erklärte Rey mit einem leichten Nicken. Sofort machte sich Poe daran die Koordinaten in den Navcomputer einzugeben. Eine verlassene Rebellenbasis im Outer Rim. Er war erleichtert. Diese Basis hatte er Bendar nicht genannt, war sich ihrer Existenz bis zu diesem Moment gar nicht mehr bewusst gewesen. Rey drehte ab, tat es den anderen Schiffen gleich, die mit ihnen gestartet waren. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte der Navcomputer den Kurs geplant und als die Sterne vor ihm zu langen Streifen wurden und der Hyperantrieb sie von diesem Ort weg katapultierte, ließ er sich zurücksinken und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. Wie mächtig die Erste Ordnung geworden war... er hätte sich die Größe ihrer Flotte niemals so enorm vorgestellt... und Nar Shadaa... dass sie es wagten die Hutts anzugreifen war ihm unheimlich. Die Neue Republik war vollkommen machtlos, das war ihm mittlerweile mehr als nur klar... aber die Hutts? An die hatte sich nicht einmal das Imperium heran gewagt, allein weil diese die Unterwelt der Galaxis beherrschten.

„Die Erste Ordnung hat hochtrabende Pläne...", murmelte er und Rey neben ihm nickte zustimmend.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Satora gut ging.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

„Wir werden ein paar Stunden brauchen." Rey stand auf und sah zu Poe, mit etwas in ihrem Blick, das Poe beinahe unheimlich war. Gerade machte sie Anstalten das Cockpit zu verlassen, dann schien sie sich doch um zu entscheiden und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. „Es ging ihm überhaupt nicht gut", erklärte sie leise und so schnell, dass Poe das Gefühl hatte Finn stünde draußen im Korridor und hätte jedes normal gesprochene Wort verstehen können. „Gut, dass du wieder da bist." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Es wirkte, als spüre sie genau, was in ihm vorging und Poe wurde mit einem Mal unbehaglich. Rey hob eine Hand, als wolle sie sie auf Poes Schulter legen und ließ sie dann doch wieder sinken, als sie seine Unsicherheit spürte. „Wie bist du entkommen?", fragte sie, dieses Mal lauter und Poe wandte den Kopf zur Tür.

Finn stand dort, die Arme verschränkt und im Türrahmen lehnend. Er sah bemüht aus möglichst selbstsicher zu wirken, doch die nur mühsam versteckte Unsicherheit war nur allzu offensichtlich. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", sagte Finn leise und Poe senkte den Blick. Kopfschüttelnd vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen unfähig Finn in die Augen zu sehen, obwohl er sich doch so sicher gewesen war alles erzählen zu können.

Ein Räuspern verriet ihm, dass Rey Finns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und nach einem kurzen Moment der drückenden Stille, spürte Poe eine Hand an seinem Ellbogen. „Komm mit." Finn. „Bitte."

Langsam und mehr, weil er Reys Gegenwart nicht noch zusätzlich ertragen konnte, als weil er mit Finn allein sein wollte, ließ er die Hände sinken und kam er auf die Füße. Rey sah ihn jedoch nicht einmal an. Sie hatte ihre Position gewechselt, sodass sie jetzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Pilotensessel saß und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Finn zog ihn auf den Korridor hinaus und am Gemeinschaftsbereich vorbei weiter, bis sie schließlich vor einer Tür ankamen. Als sie aufglitt erkannte Poe die Crewkabine mit zwei abgenutzten in die Wand eingelassenen Betten und einer schmalen Küchenzeile. „Setz dich...", sagte Finn leise und ließ ihn los. Poe hatte keine Energie mehr um zu protestieren und ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen.

„Du musst todmüde sein."

Poe nickte und sah zu Finn auf, der die Tür hinter sich zugleiten ließ und dann zur Küchenzeile ging um Wasser zum Kochen zu bringen. Alle wollten sie, dass er trank. Kontinuierlich. Und obwohl er nicht wieder gezwungen werden wollte zu schlucken, sagte er nichts, beobachtete stattdessen Finn, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht Finn noch einmal wiederzusehen und wie sehr hatte ihm vor diesem Moment gegraut, seit klar geworden war, dass er doch entkommen würde. Und doch war er erleichtert. Erleichtert, dass er keinen bleibenden Schaden angerichtet hatte.

Als Finn das Wasser in den Erhitzer gefüllt hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu Poe um, der plötzlich eine Furcht in den Augen des anderen sah, die ihn erschreckte. Finn biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, offenbar nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Poe wurde mit einem Mal kalt und er verschränkte die Finger ineinander, damit Finn nicht sah, wie sehr sie zitterten. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis Poe dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte und stattdessen auf den grauen Fußboden unter sich starrte. Durch die nicht gerade dicken Wände hörte er den Hyperantrieb und aus den Luftschächten die Geräusche der Wiederaufbereitungsanlage.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte er schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile.

Zögerliche Schritte näherten sich ihm. „Darf ich?"

Poe nickte. Dass Finn überhaupt fragen musste, kam ihm seltsam vor. Aber natürlich. Sie waren sich kaum eine halbe Stunde nahe gewesen. Poe hatte so oft von dem Kuss geträumt hatte, dass es sich mehr anfühlte wie ein Traum als eine Erinnerung. Er rückte keinen Zentimeter beiseite, als Finn sich neben ihn setzte. Wie gern hätte er Finns Hand genommen, doch er wagte nicht seine Finger aus der gegenseitigen Umklammerung zu reißen.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht drüber reden willst."

Poe nickte wieder. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, aber Finn verdiente die Wahrheit. Jedes Wort, das Poe ihm zu sagen hatte, musste Finn hören.

„Hm...", machte Finn und tat gleichzeitig nichts um Poe noch näher zu kommen. „Du weißt schon, dass ich weiß, wozu die fähig sind?"

Poe hob zögerlich den Kopf. Starrte auf die Tür statt auf den Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Finn, der so nah neben ihm saß, dass ihre Knie sich beinahe berührten. Beinahe.

Finn seufzte, zog die Beine an und streckte sich hinter Poe auf dem schmalen Bett aus. Poes Herz hämmerte wie wild. Der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht zu viel von Finn erwartete beschlich ihn mit einem Mal und es behagte Poe ganz und gar nicht. Trotzdem bekam er den Mund nicht auf. Das Wasser, das Finn zum Kochen gebracht hatte, stand verloren auf dem Küchentresen und wurde wieder kalt. Poe war es recht.

„Ich wäre beinahe abgehauen", hörte er Finns Stimme hinter sich und Poe wandte sich doch um. Finn lag lang ausgestreckt auf der durchgelegenen Matratze und starrte die Decke an. „Als du verschwunden bist, meine ich." Er verschränkte die Hände auf der Brust. „Ich habe nicht glauben wollen, dass die Erste Ordnung dich erwischt hatte. Aber sie waren sich so sicher, dass dein X-Flügler und der andere im selben Moment in die Luft geflogen sind. Keiner hat mir geglaubt."

Poe seufzte und hob die Schultern. „Traktorstrahl", erklärte er. „Wohl eine neue Installation unterhalb der Sternenzerstörer von der wir bisher nichts gewusst hatten." Es war einfacher Finns Erklärungen zu ergänzen als selbst alles zu erzählen, merkte er. Langsam löste sich die Anspannung in seinen Schultern und er rutschte auf, sodass er neben Finn am Kopfende des halbrunden Bettes lehnte. Zögerlich streckte er auch ein Bein aus aber strikt darum bemüht Finn nicht zu berühren, auch wenn er nichts sehnlicher wollte. Als habe er seine Gedanken erraten, streckte Finn eine Hand nach Poes aus und drückte sie. Ihre Hände schienen wie füreinander geschaffen, dachte Poe. Die Formen schmiegten sich geradezu aneinander und der Anblick schnürte ihm auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise den Atem ab. „Ich habe gerade noch den Navcomputer mit meinem Blaster ausschalten können, bevor sie das Cockpit aufgebrochen haben." Finns Blick konnte er noch immer nicht begegnen. Stattdessen sah er auf die ineinander verschränkten Finger hinab.

„Ich wollte dich suchen." Finns Daumen strich über Poes Handrücken. „Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich anfangen sollte. Ich habe auf irgendwelche Neuigkeiten gewartet. Ewig. Und dann kam die Ankündigung der Ersten Ordnung, dass sie einen Offizier des Widerstands..." Er brach ab und endlich schaffte Poe es Finn ins Gesicht zu sehen. Finn starrte noch immer unter die Decke und wandte nur langsam den Kopf. „Ich hab zugesehen", flüsterte er. „Ich wollte nicht, aber ich musste sicher gehen, dass du es nicht warst. Und dann-" Er brach ab und Poe schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Tut mir leid...", sagte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du es sehen würdest." Er spürte die Angst wieder in sich hoch kommen wie das Echo eines bösen Albtraums. Gerade jetzt, wo er spürte, was es für Finn bedeutet hatte, wusste er doch selbst genau, wie es sich anfühlte jemanden zu verlieren für den man Gefühle welcher Art auch immer hegte. Und Finn schien es ähnlich zu ergehen wie Poe.

Finn zog Poes Hand näher zu sich und Poe spürte wie er sich langsam aber sicher vollends entspannte. Als Finn eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn vorsichtig näher zog, wehrte Poe sich nicht, ließ sich stattdessen vollends neben Finn auf die schmale Matratze gleiten und legte zögerlich seine freie Hand auf Finns Brust. Das Gefühl einen rasenden Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern zu spüren war der letzte Impuls den er brauchte um die Lippen auf Finns zu pressen. Finn wäre bereit gewesen den Widerstand zu verlassen um nach ihm zu suchen. Hatte um ihn getrauert und war jetzt hier. Hier bei ihm. An dieses Wunder hatte Poe lange nicht geglaubt.

Es war für einen Moment, als wäre die Ewigkeit der Trennung nie gewesen. Hungrig erwiderte Finn den Kuss, ließ Poes Hand los und zog dessen Oberkörper näher an sich. Seufzend schlang Poe beide Arme um Finn, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Es war zu lange her. Zu lange, dass er sich so verzweifelt an jemanden hatte klammern dürfen. Zu lange, dass er Finn's Nähe spüren durfte. Finns Lippen fühlten sich vertraut an, der Atem auf seiner Haut warm. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen und unfähig einen wirklich klaren Gedanken zu fassen schob er sich Finn entgegen, fuhr mit der Zunge sanft über dessen Unterlippe und für einen Moment fürchtete er, der plötzlich erstarrende Körper würde ihn zurückstoßen, doch nichts geschah. Nichts, bis Finns Hand sich in Poes Haar vergrub und seinen beinahe ermutigend und mit einer Verzweiflung festhielt, die geradezu ansteckend war.

Finn atmete schwer und Poe war sich sicher, würde er selbst aufstehen, würde seine Beine ihn keine zwei Schritte weit tragen können. Er ließ eine Hand über Finns Seite fahren, genoss es die ebenmäßige Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Seufzend vergrub er das Gesicht an Finns Schulter, dessen Arm ihn festhielt. Noch immer raste sein Herz und jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer in seinen Lungen. Trotzdem war er froh darüber, wie angenehm schwer seine Glieder waren und wie erleichtert er war Finn so nahe gewesen sein zu dürfen. Es hatte ihn selbst überrascht wie dringend er es gebraucht hatte und vor allem, dass es Finn gewesen war, der die Initiative ergriffen hatte.

Poe ließ seine Lippen über Finns entblößten Hals fahren, schmeckte den Schweiß und war sich sicher, dass er diesen Moment für nichts in der Galaxis hergegeben hätte. Niemals. Gleichzeitig war er niemals so erschöpft, so müde gewesen. Es war nicht einmal besonders innovativ gewesen, noch hatte es so lange gedauert, wie Poe es sich gewünscht hätte, doch die Anstrengung der letzten Tage hatte ihren Tribut gefordert und nur langsam kam er jetzt zur Ruhe. Finn holte eine Decke, die hinter ihm gelegen hatte hervor und zog sie über ihrer beider Körper. Sofort fühlte Poe sich noch schläfriger.

„Verrätst du mir, wie du es geschafft hast?" Finns Stimme klang vorsichtig und Poe hob trotz seine Erschöpfung den Kopf. Sofort fanden Finns Finger sein Haar und fuhren durch die dunklen Locken.

Er nickte. Er wollte nicht, aber er musste. Insbesondere jetzt. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren gewesen, dass es ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte mit jemandem zu schlafen und obwohl er anderes erlebt hatte, gehörte dieser Moment zu den kostbarsten seines Lebens, das war ihm mit einem Mal schlagartig bewusst. Finn verdiente die Wahrheit. Jetzt. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr damit Finns Gesichtszüge nach. Es fühlte sich vertraut an und gleichzeitig vollkommen neu. Als hätte er niemals etwas anderes getan und als berühre er Finn zum ersten Mal. Auch das hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er seufzte. „Beebee-Ates erster Besitzer und ich..." Er hob die Schultern und sah Finn entschuldigend an. Der andere Mann wusste ohnehin, dass er nicht der Erste gewesen war mit dem Poe ein Bett teilte. Alles andere als das.

Finn hob eine Braue, sagte aber nichts.

„Wir waren zusammen, bis die Erste Ordnung seinen Sternenjäger zerstörte. Beebee-Ate und ich sind seitdem ein Team." Er fiel ihm leichter als er gedacht hätte. „Ich weiß nicht wohin mich die Erste Ordnung gebracht hat, aber der, den sie geschickt haben um aus mir rauszuholen was sie wissen wollten, war Moraps Bruder." Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet und er hörte wie rau seine Stimme war. Er war es nicht mehr gewohnt viel zu reden, hatte seine Stimme geschont, und jetzt drohte er sie zu verlieren. Finn schien es zu merken, presste die Lippen kurz auf Poes Stirn ohne das Gesagte zu kommentieren und schob sich über Poes Körper um aufzustehen. Dabei rutschte die Decke hinab, doch Poe zog sie nicht hoch. Stattdessen beobachtete er Finn, dessen geöffnete Hose hinab zu rutschen drohte. Die Narben auf Finns Rücken waren gut verheilt, doch sie waren deutlich zu sehen. Poe hatte sie gespürt, aber nicht angesehen. Der Anblick ließ den noch immer geröteten und sichtbaren Ring um seinen Hals jucken. Finn hielt die Hose im Gehen fest, schloss sie aber nicht, als er zur Küchenzeile ging und zwei Becher mit kaltem Wasser füllte. Als er zu Poe zurückkam, konnte dieser nicht anders als lächeln. Trotz des nicht gerade erfreulichen Gesprächsstoffes. Er rutschte zur Seite, als Finn sich wieder neben ihn legte und ihm einen der beiden Becher reichte. Ohne zu zögern lehnte er sich wieder an den anderen Mann, der sofort einen Arm um ihn legte. Gierig nahm Poe ein paar Schlucke des kühlen Wassers. Satoras Tee hatte tatsächlich geholfen, spürte er. Es ging schon etwas besser auch ohne dessen direkte Wirkung.

„Erzähl weiter", bat Finn leise. Seine Finger strichen über Poes Wange, als er ihn näher an sich gezogen und ihm den leeren Becher wieder abgenommen hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns drückte er Poe auch den zweiten Becher in die Hand, doch der hielt ihn nur fest.

„Ich weiß nicht... er schien sich seinem Bruder trotzdem verpflichtet zu hören, obwohl der vor der Ersten Ordnung zur Republik übergelaufen war." Poe hob den Blick zu Finn, um dessen Lippen ein kleines Lächeln spielte. Für Deserteure hatte er wohl eine gewissen Anziehungskraft, dachte Poe. „Ich habe es nicht gewusst bis vor ein paar Tagen. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht gerade zimperlich im Verhör und ich habe einige Dinge ausgeplaudert. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber..." Er bracht ab und brauchte einen Moment, auch nachdem Finn wieder seine Stirn geküsst hatte, wie um ihm zu versichern, dass er verstand. Poe räusperte sich. „Anscheinend habe ich aber nichts Wichtiges und nur alte Informationen verraten. Sonst wärst du nicht hier. Und Bendar hat mir geholfen. Irgendwie." Poe dachte an die Sturmtrupplerin, die für ihn gestorben war. Auch davon würde er Finn erzählen. Doch nicht jetzt. „Und ich bin nach Nar Shadaa geflogen. Ich habe ihm versprechen müssen seinen Verrat nicht publik zu machen und erstrecht nicht zum Widerstand zurückzukehren. Ich werde aber nicht alle Versprechen einhalten können."

Finn nickte. „Das hätte ich auch nicht anders erwartet", antwortete er leise nach einem kurzen Schweigen. „General Organa hat Rey und mich geschickt. Persönlich."

Poe hob eine Braue, legte die Wange auf Finns Brust und schloss die Augen. Erleichtert das Schlimmste losgeworden zu sein. „Warum?"

„Ein Schmuggler, der den Widerstand mit Informationen gegen die Erste Ordnung unterstützen will, wurde uns gemeldet und General Organa war der Ansicht, und dieser Skywalker wohl auch, dass es an der Zeit wäre Rey eine kleine unwichtige Mission anzuvertrauen. Und ich... habe es auf der Basis nicht mehr ausgehalten. Also bin ich mit."

Poe nickte und seufzte erleichtert. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist", murmelte er. Seine Lider wurden schwer und er wollte nichts dringender tun als zu schlafen. Zu schlafen und wenigstens für einen Moment in der Sicherheit, die Finns Nähe ihm zu geben schien, versinken. Er spürte, dass Finn die Decke wieder höher zog. Bis über Poes Schultern, doch der brauchte die zusätzliche Wärme nicht.

„Ich auch...", hörte er Finns leises Flüstern. Und noch etwas, doch Poe verstand die Worte schon nicht mehr.

A/N: Urpsrünglich waren 15 Kapitel geplant, aber ich denke, dass es noch einen Epilog geben wird. Also wird es noch zwei Updates geben. Und ja... ich habe es ausschreiben wollen, aber irgendwie waren mir sowohl Poe, als auch Finn zu verletzlich in dieser Situation, um diese Szene öffentlich zu machen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich vertraue auf eure Fantasie ;). Ich bitte trotzdem um Verzeihung.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

Die Frau ihm gegenüber betrachtete ihn eingehend. Ihre braunen Augen blickten ihm ernst entgegen. General Leia Organa, Mitglied des imperialen Senats, Prinzessin des vom Imperium zerstörten Planeten Aldraan, und Anführerin der Rebellen Allianz war, seit Poe sie kannte, keine vor Fröhlichkeit strotzende Person gewesen, doch als sie erkannte, dass er derjenige war, den Finn und Rey zur Basis brachten, hatte ihr Gesicht sich aufgehellt. Sie hatte beinahe gelächelt. Nicht so jetzt.

Sein Mund war staubtrocken. Zum ersten Mal hatte er jemandem die volle Geschichte erzählt. Von Bendar, dem Verhör, der Flucht und vor allem von seinem Versagen. Die Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick war beinahe greifbar und doch sprach sie es nicht aus.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie leise in ihrer tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme. Sie seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Sie schwieg einen Moment, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und blickte darauf hinab.

Poe musste an sich halten um sich nicht umzudrehen. Zu der Tür, hinter der Finn auf ihn wartete. Die neue Basis des Widerstands war eine uralte Gebäudestruktur auf einem unbewohnten, kahlen Mond. Bereits zu Zeiten des Imperiums war dieser Außenposten der Rebellenallianz so gut wie nie benutzt worden und deswegen war er auch jetzt einer der sichersten Orte vor der Ersten Ordnung. Direkt nachdem der _Falke_ angedockt hatte, hatte Finn ihn unauffällig und vor allem unerkannt in einen der Konferenzräume gebracht, wo General Organa bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte. Sie hatte ihn damals rekrutiert und sie war es gewesen, die ihn auch jetzt in Empfang nahm. Dass sie Finn hinausschickte hatte ihn nicht überrascht, aber sofort hatte er ihn vermisst. General Organa allein unter die Augen zu treten war ihm unangenehm. Trotzdem wusste er, dass es so genau richtig war. Er schuldete auch ihr eine volle Erklärung.

Nach einer Weile sah Organa auf. „Wir haben geahnt, dass sie uns verfolgen würden und dem Rest der Flotte einen anderen, neutralen Treffpunkt durchgegeben. Es hat uns einige Zeit gekostet hier mit dem Aufbau einer neuen Basis zu beginnen."

Poe nickte stumm und erwiderte Organas Blick. Er hatte sie enttäuscht und die Schuldgefühle, die ihn seit Tagen umtrieben, schienen ihn in diesem Augenblick zu ertränken.

„Sie haben keinen wirklichen Schaden angerichtet Poe, und ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Mehr oder weniger." Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Mal an seinem Hals, das Poe nur notdürftig mit dem halbhohen Kragen des Strumtruppleroveralls verdecken konnte.

Wieder nickte er. „General, ich-"

Sie hob begütigend die Hand, dann zog sie ihr Datapad näher, das bisher unberührt auf dem Tisch vor ihr gelegen hatte. Sie tippte einige Male darauf, dann seufzte sie. „Bendar... er war ein Pilot der Republik und dieser Bendar, den sie bei der Ersten Ordnung getroffen hatten war..."

Poe nickte und schluckte schwer. „Sein Bruder. General, ich muss versuchen ihn zu schützen so lange es geht. Das schulde ich ihm und... und Morap." Er runzelte die Stirn als er Organa bittend ansah. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn verstehen würde.

Sie lächelte schmal. „Es wäre ein feiner Schlag gegen die Erste Ordnung gewesen, Ihre Rückkehr zum Widerstand irgendwie zu inszenieren, aber ich verstehe natürlich was Sie meinen." Sie schaltete das Datapad aus und schob es von sich. „Ich verstehe das also richtig, dass sie sofort wieder zum Dienst antreten wollen, Poe?"

Die Frage allein suggerierte ihm, dass sie das für keine gute Idee hielt. Er brachte ein halbernstes Lächeln zustande. „General…" Er brach ab und nahm sich noch einen Moment Zeit um zu formulieren, was er wollte. „Ich will nicht in eine Situation geraten in der ich gezwungen bin Bendar offen zu verraten, aber ich weiß, dass ich dem Widerstand und allen hier etwas schulde." Sie hatte er verraten und mit diesem Gedanken zu leben fiel ihm überaus schwer.

„Das ist vielleicht bewundernswert, aber haben Sie eine Ahnung davon, wie Sie aussehen?"

Poe schnaubte zur Antwort. Natürlich wusste er es und er verstand auch, was Organa ihm damit sagen wollte: er sah nicht so aus, als wäre es eine gute Idee ihn in den nächsten X-Flügler zu setzen. „Ja, General, ich hatte Gelegenheit in einen Spiegel zu sehen." Er war nicht überrascht gewesen, als er, kurz bevor sie hier angekommen waren, in der kleinen Sanitätseinheit des _Falken_ ein weiteres graues Haar zu entdecken.

Sie nickte. „Dann verstehen Sie vielleicht, warum ich es für eine gute Idee halten würde, Sie nach Hause zu schicken." Sie hob die Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen noch bevor er zum Protest ansetzen konnte. „Ihr Vater ist noch immer überzeugt davon seinen Sohn verloren zu haben. Wie lange wollen Sie _ihn_ in diesem Glauben lassen? Und Sie brauchen Ruhe, Poe. Sie sind nicht gesund und ich will Sie nicht wieder verlieren. Sie haben Ihr Guthaben an verdammten Glück so gut wie aufgebraucht."

Poe biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihm war klar, dass sie recht hatte und dass der einzige Grund dafür, dass er noch am Leben war, damit zu tun hatte, dass er tatsächlich unverschämtes Glück gehabt hatte. Auch der Gedanke daran erst einmal nicht ins Feld zu müssen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig Zeit mit Finn zu verbringen, war beinahe verführerisch. Beinahe, denn er wusste, dass er sich diese Zeit nicht gönnen dürfte. „General, die Erste Ordnung wird nicht pausieren. Nicht jetzt, wo sie so weit vorgedrungen sind."

Organas Gesicht war mit einem Mal wie versteinert. Poe dachte an den Mann, den sie verloren hatte, an ihren Heimatplaneten und all die politischen Verbündeten, die sie im Hosnian-System gehabt haben musste und er wusste sofort, dass er einen wunden Punkt gefunden hatte.

„Ich will eine Chance, General. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit mir leben kann, wenn-"

„Sie sind nicht der Erste, der dem Druck der Befragung nachgegeben hat, Poe, hören Sie auf sich besonders herauszustellen. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wie Sie sich fühlen, aber es bringt nichts über verschüttete Milch zu weinen." Sie seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Poe schwieg. Sie musste es nicht sagen, aber dass sie einen Moment Ruhe zum Nachdenken brauchte, war nur allzu ersichtlich. Sie seufzte. „Nar Shadaa ist in die Hände der Ersten Ordnung gefallen, sagen Sie?"

Wieder nickte er, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Das heißt die Ressourcen des Planeten, alles was die fliehenden Schmuggler und Piraten und Wasauchimmer da gelassen haben, gehört jetzt unseren Feinden." Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und betrachtete Poe mit verschränkten Armen. Ihre Stirn war kraus gezogen und er konnte förmlich beobachten, wie sie nachdachte und zu einem Schluss kam, den er hören musste. Gerade holte sie Luft um ihm ihr Urteil zu verkünden, als ihr Komm einen lauten Alarmton ausstieß. Ihr Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, dann zog sie das Komm hervor, legte es auf die Tischplatte vor sich und aktivierte es. Sofort erschien die Figur von Admiral Ackbar zigfach verkleinert vor ihr. Poe sah ihn nur von hinten, doch die Gestalt des Mon Calamari hätte er überall erkannt.

„Ackbar?"

„Leia", die vertrauliche Ansprache verriet Poe, dass Ackbar vermutlich keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass General Organa sich in einem Gespräch befand. „Der Kontakt der Republik zu Corouscant ist vor wenigen Minuten abgebrochen, kurz nachdem Sternenzerstörer im System aufgetaucht sind."

Poe hob die Brauen und sah General Organa direkt an, doch die starrte auf Ackbars Projektion mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Resignation.

„Darauf haben wir ja nur gewartet", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und verschränkte die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte. „Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, Admiral." Die Projektion verschwand mit einem leichten Flirren und langsam hob Organa den Blick. Sie betrachtete Poe einen Moment und er konnte sehen, dass sie sich innerlich zum nächsten Entschluss durchringen musste. „Willkommen zurück, Commander", sagte sie und stand auf. „Sie können froh sein, dass wir nicht zur Republik gehören, sonst hätte dieser Satz sehr viel Papierkram verlangt. Sie werden in der Kommandozentrale erwartet." Sie seufzte. Ihr Gesicht war bleich. Jetzt ging es für sie und die anderen hochrangigen Offiziere darum so schnell wie möglich die Verteidigung Corouscants zu planen. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie ihrem Vater eine Nachricht schicken, bevor Sie sich wieder in Gefahr begeben." Es war kein Befehl, den sie befugt gewesen wäre ihm zu geben, trotzdem nickte er. Sie hatte recht, wusste er.

Als sie sich zum gehen wandte, hob er die Hand um sie aufzuhalten. „General Organa?"

Sie hielt inne und sah ihn wieder aus müden, braunen Augen an. „Ja, Commander."

„Die Sternenjäger sollten mit einem Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus ausgestattet sein, der manuell gesteuert werden kann", sagte er leise, aber voller ernst. Es fiel ihm schwer das zu sagen, doch er wusste, dass er es sagen musste. So etwas durfte nie wieder passieren. „Ich weiß, wir sind kein Selbstmordkommando, aber..."

Eine Weile starrte sie ihn an. Keine Ungläubigkeit war in ihrem Blick. Keine Verneinung. Sie nickte wieder, dann ging sie hinaus und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen stehen. Poe folgte ihr und als sein Blick auf die Gestalt fiel, die direkt vor der Tür auf einem unbequemen Stuhl saß und schlief, musste er unweigerlich grinsen. Das hier war kein Moment um zu lächeln, doch er konnte nicht anders. Finn, das ahnte er, hatte in den letzten Wochen mindestens so schlecht geschlafen wie er, wenn überhaupt. Vorsichtig beugte Poe sich über den anderen Mann und nahm das Gesicht in die Hände. Ruckartig fuhr Finn zusammen und die Lider flogen auf.

„Poe?" Finns Stimme war heiser. Tiefer als sonst. „Was hat sie gesagt?"

Poe seufzte und küsste Finn kurz auf die Lippen. Wieder etwas, das ein Abschiedskuss für die Ewigkeit sein konnte. Und genau das sollte der Kuss nicht sein. Vielmehr ein Versprechen. „Die Erste Ordnung greift Corouscant an. Ich muss los", sagte er gegen Finns Lippen und bereute die Worte noch bevor er die letzte Silbe hatte herausbringen können. Nicht wieder. Das würde er nicht noch einmal durchstehen! Und doch... er musste. Und er wäre lieber gestorben als Finn jetzt aufzugeben. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist", begann er, „verbringen wir ein paar Tage auf Yavin 4." Er wollte Finn nicht zurücklassen, aber er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.

Bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, hielt Finn ihn fest, zog ihn zu sich herunter und presste die Lippen auf seine. „Komm zurück", wisperte er. „Dieses mal ein bisschen schneller, bitte."

Poe blinzelte. Finns Blick gab ihm Mut, erfüllte ihn mit einer Wärme, die er kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein Grinsen hatte beinahe etwas Freches. „Immer. Sobald ich kann. Irgendwie. Versprochen." Und er war sich beinahe sicher dieses Versprechen einhalten zu können. Irgendwie. Er ließ eine Hand in Finns Nacken gleiten und hielt ihn so fest, unfähig den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Langsam näherte er sich wieder dem anderen. Hiernach würde er gehen nur noch ein Mal.

Ein halberstickter Schrei ließ ihn zusammenfahren und ruckartig wandte er den Kopf. Als er die zwei Frauen, keine zehn Meter von sich entfernt stehen sah, ließ er Finn widerwillig los. Trotzdem musste er lächeln und er musste zugeben wie erleichtert er war die großgewachsenen Frauen in ihren Fliegeranzügen vor sich stehen zu sehen.

Karé Kun, das wasserstoffblonde Haar in einem losen Zopf zusammen gebunden, starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an und Poe spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, als Jessika Pava sich aus ihrer Starre löste und beinahe auf ihn zu rannte um die Arme um ihn zu werfen. Poe lächelte unsicher und erwiderte die Umarmung. Er kannte sie, seit er beim Widerstand war, hatte viel Zeit mit ihr und den anderen Piloten hier verbracht und war froh sie zu sehen... und trotzdem. Es fühlte sich fremd an. Er ließ sie los und sah auf zu Karé, die die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie bist du da rausgekommen, Dameron..." Ihre tiefe Stimme verriet nichts von Überraschung oder sonst irgend einer Emotion.

Poe hob die Schultern und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Lange Geschichte?", versuchte er und seufzte. Er sah zu Finn hinab, der seinen Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte und dann aufstand und sofort besitzergreifend einen Arm um Poes Schultern legte.

Karé brachte ein kleines schiefes Grinsen zustande und Jess hob die Hand und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter. „Wir hatten eine Trauerfeier, Dameron!" Mit einem Mal wirkte sie wütend und Poe nickte leicht, sah dann aber zu Karé, die er so lange kannte. Er war der Kommandant ihres Schwadrons gewesen ehe Morap gestorben war und sie war dabei gewesen als es Muran erwischt hatte. Sie hatte Morap gekannt, wusste Bescheid über ihn und Poe. Ein dringendes Bedürfnis es ihr zu sagen, ihr zu sagen, dass Morap vor so vielen Jahren vor der Ersten Ordnung ins Gebiet der Republik geflohen war, überkam ihm. Es überkam ihn das Verlangen ihr zu erzählen, dass er Moraps Bruder getroffen hatte und bei dem Gedanken daran zog sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammen. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich kann euch nichts verraten", sagte er leise und mit einem beinahe bedauernden Lächeln. Nein. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Wollte es nicht noch einmal durchleben. Finn wusste es. General Organa wusste es. Das musste reichen. Für jetzt jedenfalls. „Ich hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit General Organa. Es sieht aus, als würden wir bald wieder aufbrechen."

Jess schien noch immer nicht fassen zu können, wer vor ihr stand und Karé schien es ebenso zu gehen. „Jetzt?", fragte Jess. „Du siehst nicht gut aus."

Schnaubend stieß Poe sie an. „Danke für das Kompliment. Das wird schon wieder." Unsicher blickte er die beiden Frauen an. Mit ihnen hatte er in seinem Schwadron immer am meisten geredet und zu tun gehabt außerhalb des Dienstes und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es ihnen gut ging, spürte er wie ein schweres Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie wieder auf dem Weg in eine Schlacht waren und sofort war ihm speiübel. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch im Stich gelassen habe." Das tat es. Und sie verstanden vermutlich nicht einmal was genau er meinte. Trotzdem musste er es ihnen sagen.

Jess schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, hielt sich aber sichtlich zurück. Ihre Augen sagten ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass sie gern weiter gefragt hätte, doch ein Blick zu Karé beendete dieses Vorhaben ebenfalls. Sie seufzte und machte eine Geste, die aussah, als wolle sie ihn noch einmal umarmen, doch dann verschränkte sie die Arme nur vor der Brust.

„Wenn wir zurück sind, hast du einen auszugeben", sagte Karé und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Finn, packte sie Jess am Ärmel und zog sie weiter.

Poe sah ihnen einen Moment hinterher als sie den Gang hinunter verschwanden. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und wandte das Gesicht dann zu Finn. Er wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb, bis sie alle aufbrechen mussten um sich der Ersten Ordnung zu stellen. Corouscant war von der Neuen Republik als Sitz der Regierung für ein paar Monate in Betracht gezogen worden, doch die Affiliation mit dem Galaktischen Imperium war als zu groß erachtet worden. Dass die Erste Ordnung ihren Einfluss von dort ausgehend weiter ausbreiten wollte, war nur allzu nachvollziehbar. Corouscant war noch immer eine blühende Metropole und Sympathien für die vergangene Zeit war dort noch immer am größten. Corouscant durfte auf keinen Fall in die Hände der Feinde fallen. Und dafür musste er Finn jetzt wieder verlassen.

„Wo wirst du sein?", fragte er leise. Dieses Mal musste er es wissen. Er wollte nicht wieder Ungewissheit haben.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er leise. „Ich nehme an, dass Rey mit dem _Millennium Falken_ dabei sein wird und ich werde wohl da sein, oder auf irgendeiner Krankenstation." Er hob die Schultern.

„Ich will fragen, was dir lieber ist, aber die Antwort will ich das nächste Mal erst hören." Es war beinahe wie nach ihrer letzten Trennung, als Finn ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte dort weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Er wollte etwas offen lassen, damit ein Versprechen in der Luft hängen blieb, das sie einhalten mussten. Sollte es nicht dazu kommen, würde Poe es für immer bereuen.

Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sag's dir jetzt", sagte er, als habe er Poes Gedanken erraten. „Ich hasse diesen Krieg und ich werde froh sein, wenn es vorbei ist. Aber bis dahin werde ich eben tun, was ich kann."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln zog Poe Finn noch einmal näher. Es war keine wirkliche Antwort gewesen, aber es genügte um Poe dessen zu versichern, was er ohnehin schon geahnt hatte: Finn war ein guter Soldat, aber er würde dem Krieg niemals hinterherlaufen und das, fand Poe, war beruhigend. „Ich will dich nicht verunsichern", flüsterte er gegen Finns Lippen und er wusste, dass die Zeit drängte, aber losreißen konnte er sich nicht. Nicht, bevor er nicht losgeworden war, was er sagen musste, „aber ich liebe dich und ich will dich wiedersehen. Also lass uns dafür sorgen, dass genau das passiert."

Finn erwiderte seinen Blick. Er wirkte überrumpelt, so als brauche er einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Poe ihm da gesagt hatte. Als habe er noch niemals jemanden diese Worte sagen hören. Doch es stimmte. Sie hatten kaum Zeit nahe beieinander verbracht, doch die Zeit, die sie nicht zusammen gewesen waren, hatte Poe mehr als deutlich gezeigt, wie es um ihn bestellt war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er Finns Gesicht näher und presste die Lippen auf seine. Er brauchte keine Antwort von Finn. Nicht hierauf. Er wusste es ja doch auch so.

Die Flotte der Republik war in vielen Systemen im Einsatz. Nicht überall konnten Schiffe abgezogen werden und viele Systeme waren nicht bereit gewesen für diesen Moment ihre eigenen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen auszudünnen. Sie befanden sich im Krieg, also war jeder zuerst auf seine eigene Sicherheit bedacht.

Es waren zwanzig X-Flügler des Widerstands, fünfzig der Republik, drei Kriegsfregatten des Widerstands und einige veraltete Schiffe, die doch einige Systeme auf die Schnelle hatten entbehren können, die gleichzeitig aus dem Hyperraum sprangen. Direkt unter ihnen war unter einer dünnen Decke aus Wolken und Smog die dicht bebaute und auf mehreren Ebenen pulsierende Stadt, die sich über den gesamten Planeten erstreckte. Seit mehreren Stunden war Corouscant unter Beschuss und die dort bisher stationierten Schiffe der Republik waren in erhitzte Gefechte verwickelt. Sofort sah Poe, wie eng es aussah. Sein Blick flog zu den zehn riesigen Sternenzerstörern und den ungezählten Tie-Jägerschwadronen, die kontinuierlich Lasersalven auf die angreifenden Schiffe abfeuerten. Mehrere Wrackteile trieben bereits im Raum und Poe mochte nicht daran denken, wie viele diese Schlacht schon jetzt das Leben gekostet hatte, und wer noch würde dran glauben müssen. Der Display vor ihm zeigte an, dass es schon jetzt nicht gut für sie aussah.

Er nickte, als er Admiral Ackbars Befehl vernahm, dass die X-Flügler zuerst vordringen sollten und beschleunigte sofort. Fünf X-Flügler waren direkt hinter ihm, als sie sich durch die Trümmerteile auf die kämpfenden Ties zubewegten. „Machen wir ein bisschen Ärger." Die Antworten, die durch das Komm zu ihm durchdrangen sagten ihm, dass sie alle bereit waren. Es war kein Geheimnis geblieben, dass er zum Widerstand zurückgekehrt war. Natürlich nicht. Doch immerhin hatte er nicht noch mehr Leute durch seine Anwesenheit überrascht. Karé und Jess hatten es den anderen Piloten erzählt, General Organa hatte die anderen hochrangigen Offiziere informiert, doch dass Commander Dameron wieder bei ihnen war, war immerhin nicht über das Wissen des Widerstands hinaus bekannt geworden. Nicht, soweit Poe wusste jedenfalls und darum war er froh. Für den Moment hatte er nur die Begrüßung seiner Kameraden und Vorgesetzten über sich erdulden müssen und seinem Vater hatte er eine Holonachricht geschickt. Es hatte sich seltsam angefühlt, eine solche Nachricht zu verschicken, gerade weil diese kaum zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, was er sagen musste und zeigen wollte. Und doch... er wollte seinen Vater nicht im Ungewissen lassen. General Organa hatte recht gehabt.

Die Ties waren in Kämpfe mit einer Ansammlung A- und Y-Flüglern verwickelt, vermutlich die letzten kleinen Kampfschiffe, die noch auf Corouscant stationiert gewesen waren. Schlagartig ging Poe auf, dass, wer auch immer für den Schutz Corouscants verantwortlich war, viel eher diesen Schutz hätte aufstocken müssen. Warum hatte er es nicht getan?

Poe hielt in gerader Linie auf die Ties zu, die geradezu wie ein Schwarm Insekten die Flieger der Republik eingekesselt hatten und als die X-Flügler auf sie zurasten, stoben sie auseinander. Noch wagte Poe nicht Schüsse abzufeuern aus Angst einen Verbündeten zu treffen, doch sobald die Ties zerstreut waren, konnten er und die Kämpfer der Republik sie unter Beschuss nehmen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie der _Falke,_ gefolgt von fünf X-Flüglern auf einen der gigantischen Sternenzerstörer zuraste und für einen Herzschlag war ihm, als müsse er sich ihnen anschließen. Finn war auf diesem Schiff. Er hatte nicht gefragt, doch er war sich sicher, dass Finn sich im Endeffekt nicht aus dem Kampfgetümmel heraushalten lassen würde.

Er drehte abrupt nach links ab, als einer der Ties wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchte und Beebee-Ate kreischte protestierend auf. „Ich weiß, das war knapp. Tut mir leid, Kumpel!" Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Über das Comm hörte er, wie die anderen Schwadrone sich koordinierten. Eines der Schiffe, die bereits in die Kämpfe verwickelt gewesen waren, geriet arg in Bedrängnis und in dem Moment in dem Poe einen der Ties in die Luft jagte, sah er, als die Explosionswolke sich verflüchtigte, wie drei Ties gleichzeitig auf das Schiff der Republik zuhielten und einer von ihnen mit dem Teil des Schiffes kollidierte in dem sich die Brücke befinden musste. Poe fluchte, riss seinen X-Flügler herum und hielt weiter auf die sich schnell neu formierten Ties zu.

„Sie formieren sich zu schnell neu!", kam Karés Stimme aus seinem Kopfhörer und seufzte.

„Neue Taktik...", stimmte er zu. Mit allein zwanzig Ties hatten sie es hier zu tun. Und schon kamen die ersten Verlustmeldungen herein.

„Rogue Three, und Five, Green Two und Blue One." Ackbars Stimme war neutral, doch Poe spürte bei jeder Kennung einen Stich in der Brust. „Es sind zu viele!" Die Sternenzerstörer waren für die X-Flügler geradezu unerreichbar. Auch der Falke und die ihn umgebenden X-Wings kamen nicht zu ihnen durch. Die Ties schwirrten nicht nur in einzelnen Abteilungen auf die Flieger der Republik zu, sondern auch um die Sternenzerstörer.

„Poe, ich brauche Hilfe!" Jess.

„Ich sehe dich!" Er drehte bei. Zwei Ties saßen ihr im Nacken. So schnell er konnte setzte er sich hinter die Ties, doch sie schwirrten geradezu durcheinander. Wie schnell sie waren! Poe blinzelte, konzentrierte sich auf den Zielmonitor und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als einer der Ties feuerte und Jess' Flieger gefährlich ins Trudeln geriet, doch die Deflektorschilde hatten den Großteil des Treffers abgehalten.

„Meinen Astromech hat es erwischt!"

„Ich krieg sie schon!" Nein. Den Zielmonitor konnte er vergessen. Hinter seinen Schläfen hämmerte es. Er war nicht fit. War nicht bereit für dieses Operation. Spätestens jetzt merkte er es, doch das Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern rauschte trieb ihn voran. Er atmete tief durch. Das hier konnte er. Auch ohne verdammten Zielmonitor! Er musste nur aufhören zu denken und fliegen wie immer. Das konnte er doch! Und es ging. Als der erste Tie getroffen wurde, hielt er die Luft an. Als er den zweiten ausschaltete, atmete er aus.

„Danke, Black Leader!"

Poe atmete schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. Eine lauter Protestlaut von Beebee-Ate ließ ihn zusammenfahren und als seine Deflektorschilde durch einen Schuss außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden, wurde er ruckartig nach vorn geschleudert.

„Ich bin an ihm dran!" Iolo.

Er hatte ihn nicht gesehen. Hatte den Tie nicht gesehen und war vollkommen gedankenlos geradeaus geflogen. „Verdammt!" Er zog den Steuerknüppel nach rechts, nach links, zog ihn nach oben im Versucht den Tie abzuschütteln. Noch ein Treffer und es wäre vorbei! „Beebee, versuch ob du Energie umleiten kannst."

Einige Binärlaute.

„Du bist der Astromech, nicht ich!" Sofort ärgerte er sich über den ruppigen Tonfall. Immerhin war es seine Schuld. Eine Druckwelle schleuderte ihn wieder einige Zentimeter nach vorn in seinem Sitz.

„Ich hab ihn!"

Poe stieß die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. „Danke, Iolo."

„Immer gerne, Commander! Wir brauchen dich ja noch ein bisschen. War nicht so amüsant ohne dich."

Ein ersticktes Lachen kam über seine Lippen, doch es blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er sah, wie direkt vor ihm ein Tie einen X-Wing ausschaltete. Schnell wandte er sein Schiff wieder um. Es war in Ordnung. Er lebte noch, Beebee-Ate war unversehrt. Er musste nur jetzt mehr Acht geben. Ein Blick auf den Display vor ihm versicherte ihm, dass der Astromech es geschafft hatte die Heckdeflektorschilde wieder zum funktionieren zu bringen. Iolo und Jess bezogen Position an seinen Seiten, als sie beidrehten und wieder auf das Kampfgetümmel zuschossen. Als Poe sah wie ein Schiff nach dem anderen den umherschwirrenden Tie-Jägern zum Opfer fiel, sank sein Herz. Sie hatten keine Chance. Und doch würden sie nicht aufgeben. Nicht, solange sie noch fliegen konnten.

Ein Warnsignal ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Seine Sensoren hatten irgendetwas aufgefangen, doch die Lasersalven der Schlacht machten es unmöglich herauszufinden, was genau geschehen war. Darauf konnte er sich jetzt nicht konzentrieren. Ruckartig zog er seinen X-Flügler beiseite und streifte haarscharf an einem Tie vorbei, der sofort von Jess ausgeschaltet wurde. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als zwei weitere Tie-Jäger, grüne Lasersalven auf ihn abfeuert auf ihn zurasten. Sein Daumen war auf dem Abzug und während er den Rechten unter Beschuss nahm und, nachdem sie aneinander vorbei geflogen waren, die Verfolgung aufnahm, wandte Iolo sich dem Linken zu. Sein Herz raste.

„Neue Schiffe sind aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen. Sie nehmen die Sternenzerstörer unter Beschuss!"

„Ich sehe sie!"

„Wie viele?"

„Ich weiß nicht, kann sie nicht zählen! Zu viele!"

Die Stimmen über das Komm sprachen wild durcheinander und Poe brauchte einen Moment, in dem er den Tie vor sich ins Visier nahm und abdrückte, den Feind aber nur streifte, bis er verstand, was sie sagten.

„Wer?!", rief er und zog hoch. Die Republik hatte kaum noch einen nenneswerte Flotte aufzuweisen. Alle Schiffe, die sie hatten mobilisieren können waren hier!

Der Pilot des Tie-Jägers schien die Kontrolle über sein Gefährt verloren zu haben und kollidierte mit einem seiner Kameraden. Poe riss den Steuerknüppel beiseite um der Explosionswolke aus zu weichen. Unter sich sah er, wie nahe er der Atmosphäre Corouscants bereits gekommen war. Schnell zog er hoch und nach einer Drehung um die eigene Achse sah er sie. Unzählige Schiffe. Größere und Kleinere, die die Sternenzerstörer unter Beschuss nahmen. Die Ties, die nicht in Einzelkämpfe mit den Schiffen der Republik verwickelt waren, drehten bei, um die Sternenzerstörer zu schützen. In diesem Moment, da Poe realisierte, dass sie nicht allein waren, dass von irgendwo her eine ganze Flotte wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, um ihnen beizustehen.

„Hier spricht Satora Heec!"

Die Stimme die durch den Kopfhörer zu ihm vordrang ließ ihn aufhorchen. Satora! Und er verstand...

„Ich nehme an, ihr könntet Hilfe gebrauchen?"

Poe lachte. Er konnte nicht anders.

„Wer sind Sie? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber-" General Organa.

„Es sind Schmuggler, General!", meldete Poe sich zu Wort und war sich sicher, dass Organa sein breites Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören würde. „Die Schmuggler von Nar Shadaa."

„Dameron! Lange nicht gehört!"

Beebee-Ates Piepen klang beinahe enthusiastisch. Wann hatte der Droide sein Misstrauen abgelegt?

„Hallo, Satora!" Er atmete erleichtert aus. So hatten sie eine Chance. Die Schmuggler hatten also nicht resigniert. Hatten nicht aufgegeben.

„Wir schulden der Ersten Ordnung noch etwas!", drang Satoras Stimme zu ihnen durch und in genau diesem Moment löste einer der Sternenzerstörer, der unter heftiges Feuer geraten war, sich in eine riesige Flammenwolke auf.

„Das war die _Vanquisher_!", verkündete Ackbar mit einem Tonfall von Triumph in der Stimme, der Poe die Luft abschnürte.

Die _Vanquisher_. Diesen Namen würde Poe nicht so schnell vergessen. Das Gesicht eines Mannes trat vor seine Augen. Bendar... Morap... Meelan Bendar... Morap. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Also war es vorbei. Endgültig vorbei.

Poe spornte seinen Sternenjäger an schneller zu fliegen, nahm die Verfolgung eines weiteren Ties auf. Nein. Es war nicht vorbei. Dieser Krieg fing gerade erst an.


	16. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Ich, eh..."

„Finn..."

„Poe, ich-"

„Es ist okay!" Poe lächelte und nahm Finns Gesicht in die Hände, so wie er es nach der Schlacht um Corouscant getan hatte. Es war erst einen Tag her, doch noch immer spürte er die tiefe Dankbarkeit Finn an seiner Seite zu haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog Finn vorsichtig näher, fuhr sachte mit den Lippen über Finns und lachte leise, als er das zufriedene Seufzen hörte. Finns Hände legten sich an seine Seiten, zogen ihn näher, sodass ihre Körper eng aneinander standen. Poe spürte nur allzu deutlich, dass diese Berührung genügte um eine Reaktion bei Finn heraufzubeschwören. Es war beinahe, als hätten sie sich nicht gerade erst angezogen, bevor sie zum Landeanflug angesetzt hatten.

Grinsend schlang Poe die Arme um Finns Hals und strich mit der Zunge über Finns Lippen, die ihm sofort Einlass gewährten.

Ein Schlag in seine Kniekehlen brach den Kuss ab, noch ehe er angefangen hatte. Poe sah mit gehobener Braue auf Beebee-Ate hinab, der wieder gegen seine Beine stieß. „Du bist ein Mistkerl...", murmelte er, stupste den Droiden mit der Zehenspitze an und sah dann wieder zu Finn. Nacht war über Yavin 4 eingebrochen und das synthetische Licht des Cokpits ließ Finns Gesicht unwirtlich erscheinen. Poe lächelte matt und küsste Finn auf die Wange. „Aber der Mistkerl hat recht, ich sollte raus."

„Und ich, eh..."

„Du überprüfst noch schnell die Systeme, bevor du rauskommst", zwinkerte Poe.

Finn schnaubte. Er hatte sich, nach Reys Erzählungen, gut geschlagen. Mehr als gut. Geradezu perfekt.

Poe biss sich auf die Unterlippe und trat einen Schritt zurück, zwang sich Finn loszulassen. Er war nervös. Mehr als nervös. Wann hatte er seinen Vater zuletzt gesehen? Er konnte es unmöglich sagen. „Bis gleich, Finn." Er klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter, dann wandte er sich um und ging den schmalen Gang des kleinen Schiffes entlang. Hinter sich schloss er die Cockpittür, damit Finn ein wenig Privatsphäre hatte. Bei der Landung hatte er das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war, nur allzu deutlich erkannt, hatte gesehen, dass sein Vater herausgetreten war und wusste, dass er warten würde.

Seine Hände waren feucht, als er den Öffnungsmechanismus für die Hecktür betätigte und noch einen Blick auf das zerwühlte Bett richtete, in dem er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch mit Finn gelegen hatte.

Sein Puls raste, als er den Mann am Fuß der Rampe entdeckte, doch ohne zu zögern, trat Poe auf Kes Dameron zu.

„Poe..." Die vertraute Stimme trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Er fühlte sich, wie der achtjährige Junge, der sich von der Welt verlassen gefühlt hatte. Bevor sein Vater die Tränen sehen konnte, hatte Poe die Arme um ihn geschlungen und das Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben. „Hey, Dad...", sagte er mit halb erstickter Stimme. Er war zuhause.

A/N: Okay... das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es tut mir leid. Ich liebe Poe, vermutlich nach dieser Story mehr denn je... allerdings, und ich hoffe, das könnt ihr entschuldigen, glaube ich nicht, dass er, nachdem, was ich ihm hier angetan habe, sofort wieder zur Höchstform im Stande ist. Er hat Finn. Er hat seinen Vater und Polly wird auf ihn warten, aber er wird noch jede Menge Zeit brauchen um sich von allem zu erholen... und diese Zeit will ich ihm jetzt geben ;)

:-D Danke für's Lesen und dafür, dass ihr es so lange mit mir ausgehalten habt!


End file.
